Shards ,Time and Affection
by FireStarr
Summary: When Inuyasha felt uneasy wthout Kagome. Jealousy, mix emotions&all d most irritating things then an unlikely fellow made him realize it,dat he's falling in LOVE..each passing day 4 kagome .FINISHED! REVIEWS! - NEW: Epilogue and info!
1. Bad Dog!

This my first Inuyasha fan fic, let me know if it's a good one so I can make changes I hope I get just as many reviews. This chapter is a bit irritating just remarked on this, I'll make it pretty in the later part.  
  
A/N : CURRENTLY REPOSTING. YOU MAY NOTICE CHANGES.. DON'T FLAME ME  
  
I really appreciate those who reviewed to me . in a nice way.. Currently working with my new. This fic is my very first I wished some reviewers realized it before flaming me, I'm also a reviwer my self but I don't flame my fave writers in such a way.. currently I'm a former, asking comments about criticism. it really doesn't make any help to writers. those who write it down, for hours.. then get flamed with their works. it's a bad habit.  
  
Anyway after all this story is my very fave one. I'm reposting it one by one. bear with my if some grammar is not really fixed.. I'm not that good especially since this is my first one.. sorry for the inconviennience.. For ALL of you, I'll make this one REPOSTED since I love writing  
  
To the last who posted a review : I'm thinking about it many times to write a sequel on it. PM me okay.. if you have ideas. I'll be glad.I have my email add , or see me in my forums in AXN-Asia.com anime generic, I'm always there and on MM. I think I'm going to start that sequel , just give me time  
  
Firestarr-  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter I - Bad dog!  
  
The sunlight was very intense on high noon " Inu yasha your ramen is getting cold..!" Sango called, Miroku, Sango were having lunch .Inu Yasha looked back at his friends who were enjoying their meal kagome left for them this morning, Inu yasha sighed watching the two laughing and how sweet of miroku serving Sango a bit of dumplings.  
  
"Hey!. That's mine!". Miroku stopped as inuyasha grabbed the plate of dumplings and went back to the boulder he was siiting on. staring at the well for almost four hours.  
  
"I thought you don't wanna eat it?".Miroku replied. "Hey dog boy! Don't stare at the well nothings going to come out there and don't stare at the dumplings either". Sango called out inuyasha's attention who seemed staring at space .  
  
" Com'n , Inu just sat with us, that's only hunger you know, eat your lunch already and we'll go to the next village to look for the shards, even if Kagome's not around". Miroku said , he stood up and approached InuYasha  
  
"She will be back. She promised us. Maybe this School sportfest thing is really important to her, afterall Kagome has responsibilities at her time". He remarked and patted Inu's shoulder "It would take that long.. maybe I pissed her off, that's just reasons.." Inuyasha said  
  
" Inuyasha , she'll be back don't you worry , she'll gonna miss you, definitely, the way you always SCREAM and YELL at her and call her Whatever you want" Sango laughed and paused silently.. it wasn't funny at all he looked back at miroku feeling sorry what she said  
  
"Inu.. com'n sit with us.." miroku insisted, but he just sat there staring at that stupid well his thoughts flew across his mind  
  
* Is she mad at me? Sango maybe right, she's not caming back I think, what about the shards?no..i don't know she's must be busy at home. But I ..Idon't know?* . as Inuyasha's thoughts went back early this morning.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+FlashBack*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was a almost sunrise Inuyasha was awake he couldn't sleep he knows she was going to leave after few hours , she will be gone for 2 weeks before she comes back to her quest in search for the shards. For her school activities, Inuyasha stared at her sleeping like a baby . he lied down beside her, and his eyes were fixed on her face.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't admit he's going knots for kagome, all that he can do is insulted her almost all the time  
  
. Poor guy..  
  
* I never felt.whatt am I saying don't leave kagome even away from my sight. * He hold her hand and began sniffing it as it was so fragrant well that's how kagome's scent to him. He curled a few strands of her hair in his hand  
  
"You have know Idea how much I'm going to miss you". He whispered as he brush his hands on her cheek, still she's in slumber, he combed his fingers thru her hair  
  
* you're driving me crazy girl *.. thinking in his thoughts ,  
  
noticing she slightly shrugged closer to him but still asleep, maybe it was the thick cold fog made her chill. Inuyasha pulled her blanket up and snuggle close to her he could feel her breathe staring at her lips tempted his heart is pounding and palpitating fast at the same time - It's now or never kiss her almost touching his lips to hers  
  
"Inu yasha...!" Miroku called  
  
" Inu can you help me get ..whoa..man ". Miroku noticed Inuyasha  
  
"you freak! You scared d hell out of me!" Inuyasha pulled back up" what do you want!"  
  
. "the only thing is freaked me out is you stealing a kiss " miroku laughed  
  
"WHY YOU FREAKING PERVERT!!!!! SIT!" her voice yelled out "Bitch!" inuyasha remarked as he was nailed on the ground.  
  
"then you call me bitch you psycho! I'm going home at least I can get some descent sleep at home and I have important things to do maybe I won't be seeing you, I'm just a SHARD DETECTOR " she cried out  
  
"who needs an UGLY girl like you here!" inuyasha's voiced trailed off and it really did made kagome's eyes teary  
  
" Guys stop it! It's too early for stupid arguments! " sango said  
  
" hey don't get him to you" sango wiped kagome's tears from her eyes  
  
" I'll be back later I'm just going to get some things to leave here while im gone. Inuyasha's lunch and things he need for . even he's well he's dog boy alright" kagome sighed  
  
" that's my girl, you're to sweet you know , worrying things for us" sango remarked helping kagome packed her things in her back pack. " you sure you don't want to leave later it's a bit early you know and were just fixing breakfast" miroku said from behind.  
  
"I gotta go early."kagome said  
  
" Let the ugly girl go if she insists" inuyasha rermarked  
  
"I'm not ugly you freaking dog!" kagome's voice almost making her shaky  
  
"at least im not crazy about a dead girl ". She's not ugly even she's dead not like You!" inuyasha yelled at her and was surprised to what came out from his mouth --------- ouch!  
  
" Inuyasha! How could You!" sango said as she chased kagome running off away to go home Oh, that sounded even worse than before.  
  
Kagome sobbed "Thank you Inu-Yasha for telling me all you think about is Kikyo!!! Tell me something I don't know! You wouldn't give a damn if I left anyway and never came back ." She went to him and slapped his face--- Ouch!  
  
Inuyasha felt guilty of said "stop I'm sorry!" tears ran faster now, dripping down in buckets. "No! Kagome! Don't GO!" *'This is it you stupid Inu-Yasha, how could you have done this!? She's treated you with nothing but kindness and this is how you show it to her?* Saying in his thoughts  
  
"PLEASE!" Inuyasha tried to plead for her forgiveness as soon as she had just jumped into the well. The stunned Inu- Yasha sank down to his knees, and buried his face in his hand. He felt something wet drop on his legs, more and more came. I'm.. crying!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+ reality*+*+*+*+*  
  
Inu-Yasha was sitting there, looking into the well, watery eyes almost tearing up from his face "snapped out of it!" sango slapped him " you're thinking to much hey don't get mushy !" she said " LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled  
  
" Okay, okay" then sango reached a box and gave it him " She said it's your favorite just eat something okay then we should leave and head for the next village get shippo". " Go ahead I'll catch up" Inuyasha said in a low voice. " You sure you ok buddy well go on ahead" miroku approached him " we'll be back if you don't show up there ok." and the two packed up " HEY DOG BOY! " Miroku called inuyasha looked back "MAYBE YOU'RE NOT HERE IF WE CAME BACK , TRY TO GO THERE IF YOU LIKE IT'S OK! LOVER BOY!" miroku and sango waved good bye.  
  
Inuyasha opened the box, it was an oven baked blue berry pie  
  
* kagome I miss you...so much. I'm sorry* 


	2. silver and golden eyes

Here goes ..  
  
Chapter 2 - Silver and golden eyes  
  
Kagome hopped out of the well and back to the 21st century "home! at last at least it's the real thing the way I call it" she smiled " oh, it's EVENING????? That's odd.. I left the feudal era about 6 a.m and now it's dark already???" amazed and somehow something felt sharp aching inside her head  
  
" AHHHHH!!!!! It hurts!" she gasp something's not right? I can feel the shikon no tama here in this time not just a shard something part of it!!!! And the time changed????  
  
"AHHHHHHHH MOM!!!" she cried outside, "Kagome! You're back! My good ness what's wrong!". Her mother exclaimed running towards her as she loss her balance and fell on the ground! "Souta! Get some water!" her mother yelld "Kagome! " her little brother saw her sister lying down at the door step and went in the kitchen to get a glass of water "MOM! AGCHK! IT HURTS! MY HEAD!" kagome's eyes teared up from pain.  
  
."YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE I FORBID IT, YOU'LL JUST GET INJURED!" her mother said carried her and placed her in the sofa she hold her forehead "she's burning with fever , kagome get some rest ". Her mother hand her the glass of water  
  
"Mom , im o.k .I just felt this ache" she mumbled.  
  
."NO, YOU'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE, IT'S NOT MY CONCERN OF YOU FIXING A PAST IN TIME , YOU GET SOME REST YOUNG LADY, !" her mother warned her angrily and wipe her face with a wet towel.  
  
"You have a big day tommorow, I'll fix u something to eat, after I get you upstairs" she carried kagome upstairs to her bedroom,  
  
Souta followed upstairs ,he lit open an incense in her bed room  
  
" mother this would help her relax as she sleeps, you want me to stay here, just in case mom, I'll watch her" Souta said "ok , watch your sister I'll fix something for her to eat". And she went down stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Souta, what time is it?" kagome whispered "it's 9 in the evening". He replied  
  
" Kagome while, You're away , your friends drop by here earlier looking for you, we have a new neighbor well just 2 blocks from here it's your football couch , your friends told me they're going to pick you up tomorrow morning on going to school, I dunno something about a game. Well that's all I know". He said " I'll check it out in the morning ." kagome break away her thoughts.  
  
* Inuyasha.. I remember.. you said sorry??? I heared your voice almost crying. No, It's. I can't think much, as for now I can't go back there, mother forbids it?? Maybe she'll just change he mind.. and why do I felt this sudden head ache it's like my head is going to explode, something changed here time interval, and I felt there's a shard , and something else..Inuyasha if you were here you know what to do.. I hope that you're okay *  
  
."kagome. hey are you listening??? Here I fixed you some curry rice" her mother said. " After that souta bring it down stairs and kagome get some rest". And she left the room."Kagome you're think bout dog boy are you? " souta said  
  
"Stop it. I'm eating" she said but souta just smiled  
  
" Imiss him too." he was right, it's not that I'm worried bout something, I'm just missing him , I'm just worried I can't go back there,. If Inuyasha only notices I cared for him, I shouldn't have left that early..  
  
-------Feudal era -----  
  
Inu Yasha sat before the well pondering what he should do. His amber eyes bore in to the vine covered rock wall, while his mind ran a mile a minute, he thought of all the comments he would hear later on.  
  
The group never hesitated to give their advice and/ or badger the bewildered half demon about his relationship with Kagome Miroku on the other hand , who, in Inu Yasha's opinion, needed to take his own advice when it came to women but his affection with Sango seemed changed it.  
  
"You will be alone if you continue to be a jackass" miroku's voice surprised inuyasha from behind made him jump off the boulder he was sitting gor alost the whole day" I don't need anyone's advice , I just want to be left alone , and stop that sudden talking I could have scratched your face!". " why don't you go there? Rather than be a siiting duck out here, you'd didn't showed up there" miroku said  
  
*It's too late now. She probably hates my guts. * Inu Yasha sighed deeply as he thought Kagome.  
  
Thinking of her hating him, made the hanyou hurt deep down inside.  
  
*Half the time, I don't want to even argue. It's just when I open my mouth, the words never come out right and hey cut me some slack here. I have been alone most of my life. Everything is still new to me. Having friends, looking out for anyone other than myself, caring about someone. I am still not sure how to go about it. It's not really that easy. Just to leave alone okay.. *  
  
Inuyasha 's eyes glazed over with unshed tears, he was frustrated  
  
" Ok, but she didn't came back the way you're hoping for do something bout it, come with us by the bon fire ok, we're your friends." Miroku pointed out . Inuyasha saw shippou and sango by the camp  
  
"Hey dog boy sit by us ok!" sango called out to him . He smiled relief to them and sat by the fire.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the well his thoughts drifted  
  
*What about Kikyo? I can't go on with something new knowing I haven't saved her, Naraku hurt Kikyo and I wasn't there. I made a promise to her, kagome what about her, she cared for me, treat my wounds bring me pastries from her home, cheers me up, her smile makes me strong inside.funny at the same time she' cute when she's angry! *  
  
"Kagome." her name escaped his lips in a heartfelt sigh. How did he really feel about Kagome? Was he in love with her? Was she a replacement for Kikyo or something more than that? He already knew the answers and yet, he still questioned himself.  
  
His thoughts drifted to his current love triangle, Inu Yasha's amber stare was intense although he was looking at nothing in particular. His facial expression shifted every once in awhile depending on his thoughts.  
  
* Sometimes, I just wish I could go to her and take her in my arms the way I did before I tried to send her back to her world, except this time I would kiss her, run my hands through her hair and never let her go.*  
  
Sango's hand waved across his face checking if he's aware staring through mid air still no response, sango , shippou and miroku tried to hold their laughter over the stunned hanyou staring through space Is she coming back ?  
  
*man.. she's not that ugly what a freak I am to say it! Her hair her eyes, her sweet scent her soft hands *  
  
" Hey stop sniffing my hand you homosexual dog!" miroku pulled off his hand whick inuyasha was holding he snapped out of it "YEAUCK!!!!" then they burst to laughter." HEY LOOK IM Kagome! The Prettiest Monk a Hanyou ever dreamed.." Miroku making fun of him, with a girlish voice batting his eyes at inuyasha.  
  
"Heheh hahaha stop blabbering! You two are making a complete idiot of yourselves!" Sango and shippou laughed out hard "Making fun of me!." Inu Yasha's brow furrowed as he chewed on that piece of information  
  
"let's call it a day okay dog boy.. get some rest or eat something, you're not yourself lately, you haven't ate all day ok. At least you will have a clear thought"sango remarked,  
  
* at least she has a point. Somethings wrong...i'm not like this thinking so much about her *  
  
"I'll check out on her, something's wrong". Inuyasha said without having second thoughts. "maybe do that tomorrow? OK?!" Sango and the others insisted.  
  
He could feel that something was not quiet right and it worried him  
  
"She'll be back soon I'm sure just a bit long before she returns," Sango replied, becoming more worried at the hanyou's uncharacteristic quietness.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I can't believe I slept so long," Kagome exclaimed as she jolted upright in bed, disturbing souta, who was sleeping beside her. Just minutes before, she awoke feeling refreshed that is until she looked at her clock.  
  
It was 7:30 am. "I'm late! Omigosh! It's Friday!". She grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom "Souta please tell Mom to prepare my football gear while I'm goin to take a shower! I'm super late!" she said to souta.. after her daily routine, fixing up herself all dressed up she went down stairs grabbing her bag.  
  
"You're late, a couple of your friends drop by this morning they said u supposed to meet them" Mrs . Hirugashi mentioned while talking to someone by the phone  
  
" that's unusual.. Why would they drop by here anyway.? Mom I gotta run okay?". Kagome grabbed her sneakers and put them on " There's this coach of yours them drop by at his place who lives two blocks away from here, so they just took a time off dropping by here this 7 a.m." her mother added but she was already outside.  
  
"I'M LATE, I'M LATE.."she ran off last night I don't feel well, then I'm going to go on the try outs today??? I'm going to get really exhausted with this. She said to herself pausing for a minute catching her breath and took off again, naturally it was there school sports fest that's why she came back home in her time.  
  
There were irregular schedule of classes' just games and events, like kagome herself is active with these kind of school fairs and activities. Last time I was with inuyasha it was about ten a.m. she went to gym class but her thoughts trailed of again , her classmates find her not her self lately.  
  
"kagome! You okay girl we dropped by this morning at your place" kagome's friend juni and relian sat beside her.  
  
"Why is that so?" she asked. " Not really important, we'd like you to meet our couch, dunno if you watch football world cup , but he represent china's national team in the series, a foreign exchange student..".as the girls talked her thoughts were floating thru air..  
  
" com'n let's try out ok.we need a player let's make you our class MVP ok?" the two girls pulled her hand and went in the field , not sure if she wanted to face the light of day, not even with the mood she was in. she's not herself.  
  
* Why do I always let Inu Yasha do this to me? We could be arguing over something little and it eventually blows up into an all out war. I don't know what comes over me or him for that manner.*  
  
* Who am I kidding? I don't want to leave him alone either*  
  
" KAGOME !" a voice darted straight at her it's her friends!  
  
" BLOCK The Ball! Focus!" she never realized she was playing soccer oh dear! Kagome snapped out of it!  
  
"Block the ball just one kagome! Just block one" balls just tumbled onto her Ms. Mirasato her P.E instructor approached her not in a good mood for kagome " Just block one ball okay!!!!!!".  
  
"I can't! I can't do this I'm a girl" kagome twisting her arms and wrists due to pain from training  
  
" what am I a Duck?!". Her instructor hesitated  
  
" You're athlete I'm not an athletic girl, I'm a running on the field, taekwondo, dancing type of girl my hand coordination is zero !" she said not to mention shard finding type girl saying to her self brushing her bangs from her eyes  
  
" relax, ok this is for your academics! Focus on training, I'll call Komiro your team trainer! Komi -chan com here!" she called, she was referring to the team coach whom she supposed to meet this morning,  
  
She breathe deeply and stretched her arms on position "ok kagome stop thinking of Inuyasha.." She mumbled fixing her shoe laces  
  
" taekwondo girl ok, you won't have a hard time with Mr. Komiro xiu, he's a martial artist himself" her instructor introduced her  
  
"Hi there, kagome, you're way tensed ok be the ball catch it look at me ok!" he said, Kagome look up from fixing her shoe laces and gasped  
  
* KOUGA! * " Kouga! You're kouga!" her eyes widened "here goes .huh!" komira kicked the ball heading straight at her and slammed to her face "AAHHKKKKK!!!" she fell  
  
"Oh IM SORRY KAGOME!!!! OH NO!" he completely didn't notice she wasn't attentive.  
  
, he rushed to her side. Kagome was knocked down ouch that hurts she opened her eyes she saw a pair of worried eyes looking at her KOUGA HOW ON EARTH, YOU'RE HERE! Her thoughts flying inside  
  
"how many fingers you see?" he held 2 fingers in front of her "two" she said abruptly  
  
Komiro carried her to a near bench while Ms.Mirasato handled an ice bag and towel, her nose was bleeding. Komiro damped her nose with a towel "I'm very, very sorry, I'm a complete idiot hitting you like that". He said but kagome stared at her.  
  
* He's KOUGA! HOW NO.WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? *  
  
Then she finally notice it's not Kouga that wolf boy in feudal era, its kouga in this time she felt a strong presence of the shikon no tama near him, shard maybe, just the same thing she felt when Kouga has one of it's pieces. But seems it's not there with him; somehow he's part of it???  
  
* He's kouga's reincarnation???maybe if I'm kikyo of this time , maybe he is a kouga herein this time too, why do I sense he has a shard? *  
  
The very same kouga who always kidnaps her all the time and take her away from inuyasha to be his bride, same eyes, same height , his hair is different but similar to him alright there's no difference they're just like twins, The difference is Komiro only had his hair braided like a tail, like a kung fu artist and he's gentle and sweet and till she notice he has grey eyes not brown like kouga's more like inuyasha's gold eyes, but his reflects are silver like. This guy is gorgeous! She felt she was looking at inuyasha's eyes. But he looks like  
  
* KOUGA!!!!! *"KOUGA!" she gasped "who ??? Say something?" he said and just stared back. She's totally freaked out  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
I don't own inuyasha im just another fan, hope yah like it ill just keep it coming in my next chapters just end me reviews and I'll know I'd appreciate it to hear, what u expect next.Firestarr 


	3. You're gonna get it!

Here goes .I'll just space it a bit I think (thanks rei- chan) actually it's really an inuyasha kagome pairing.you'll just find out.  
  
I do not own any of these characters all Inuyasha characters are property of their creators  
  
(Reposted soory there are changes.for clearer reading)  
  
Chapter 3 - You're gonna get it  
  
"I...AH..I..WELL.. hi there." she doesn't know how to start the words coming out from her mouth .  
  
He smiled "First I thought you're going to pass out on me, you okay, ? Do I look like a ghost? Like you're shaking.." Komiro set the towel aside and went to the sink behind the drinking fountain of the football field.  
  
"Huh?." all she could ever say." I'm Komiro, properly not introduced to you.. not Kouga who evere it is." he smiled and sat beside her wipe her face again with the towel  
  
"You , sure you okay???maybe you're exhausted you're not youself lately' he exclaimed then Ms. Mirasato came by " Kagome, you okay honey, you're not yourself today" she said and turned to Komiro  
  
"Komiro, it's lunch time already why don't you take Kagome, to the infirmary and buy her lunch then bring it there, If it's ok to you?" she asked  
  
"No ma'am I can handle myself." kagome stood up and grabbed her bag  
  
"Wait I'll come with you". Komiro accompanied her inside, still Kagome wasn't feeling fine she was walking across the hallway swaying side to side  
  
"Whoo oops.. Ok I'll just bring you to the infirmary.. ok." komiro caught her arm slipped as she collapsed against the wall  
  
" Huh.."kagomes' eyesight blurred oh it's you?.. she gazed at his face is it kouga??? Of all the people!!, but why his face! Then her eyes narrowed for a moment looking through his gray eyes and the light reflected on it coming out from the windows of the hall, silver like . his eyes like.."Inu yasha's." she whispered and smiled but realizing it's not gold like his.  
  
"whoo???what??? you're not okay. I can tell". a smile on his face  
  
" keep me calling names ..you must be hallucinating ..i'll bring you inside" Komiro accompanied Kagome in the infirmary.  
  
Kagome lie down on the plinth, "I'll bring you something okay. just rest" komira said as he left ..  
  
*Why can't Inu Yasha be as sweet as you? * She whispered, in the empty infirmary, she turned to her side by the window that lead across the foot ball field  
  
Her thoughts drifted * he is just another guy here, im not in the feudal era , I forgot I can't go back, maybe he is another replica just like me a replica of kikyo, no, kikyo is a replica of me here at this time , but in he past im just another reflection that inuyasha ..Inuyasha *  
  
. Her thoughts brought her to inuyasha again, every single minute his eyes were like the hanyou's,  
  
kagome's POV-  
  
* Why does inuyasha kept on bothering me To think it all began with this. Because of this jewel I met Inu Yasha and the gang. Oh, Inu Yasha. I wish I could just stop thinking about him, but I can't. She flipped onto her back, her eyes focused on the ceiling above her. What is it about him that I like so much, anyway? He is pigheaded, rude, obnoxious, violent, oblivious, blockheaded, and a jerk. I swear the first time I met him; he insulted me and then later on tried to kill me.*  
  
* What kind of girl in her right mind likes a guy like that? A crazy one, that's who. Well, I guess I am insulting myself now. Then again, I am sure I am crazy because I really do love him despite his flaws. It's those times when he smiles at me. Though they are rare, his smiles are special because I know they are genuine. It's the way he gets all flustered when I cry and then at the same time can face down a powerful demon without so much as blinking. I know that under that layer of roughness is his true nature, a nature he doesn't want anyone to see. *  
  
* Sometimes, he can be a compassionate, shy, and caring guy. I love him because I know that deep down inside he means well. At least, I used to think he meant well.*  
  
* Nowadays, I'm not so certain. He says such hurtful things and while I usually can give back as good or bad as I get, I can't help but take his words to heart. It gets worse because some of my hurt stems from my jealousy at his feelings for Kikyo. When he's with her, there is this aura around them like they just want to embrace. It's hard to accept because I wish it were me he looks at like that. It felt like my heart was being ripped out and I was powerless to control it. I can't stop myself from loving and my heart is set on loving Inu Yasha. My first love. It had to be him.*  
  
* I can't really blame myself. I didn't even understand what I was feeling until the first time I saw them together. "That's it.!" suddenly a smile drew across her face what would he feel, Is his heart going to tear apart Inuyasha hates kouga for sure!*  
  
* If my heart is set of loving Inuyasha, maybe even an ounce of it, he feels something for me.. If I get irritated byfeeling jealous over Kikyo because she is my replica,what would Inuyasha feel if he saw Komiro , another Kouga at this time?!!!!!*  
  
* Thinking so much gave her an idea to make Dog boy jealous if it would affect him , the way she feels when he does that, getting even. just to know if he..if he ever liked me at all? It's just manifestations of the complications that we have in our 'relationship'. Well is there any relationship? I never said that I love him because I'm scared he will reject me.*  
  
*While I have come to terms my own emotions, I still don't have the faintest idea of what he's feeling. I wonder when he looks at me; does he see who I am? Does he see me at all or does he imagine I'm Kikyo until I say or do something that Kikyo wouldn't do? I know how he feels about Kikyo though but then what if he's my shoes what would he feel about this guy?!!!!yeah that's it!*  
  
* I hope one day he realizes that I will be beside him come what may. Our fates. Our lives have been intertwined since the day we first met. I refuse to fight what I feel and will play out my part. *  
  
"Kagome . so you're up, I brought you something, " komiro went inside and handling over a paper bag " well burgers and fries andi think you like your cola diet am I right?" komiro open the paper bag " yah that's ok, wait". kagome sat up and pulled out her coin purse. "No, it's ok". Komiro hold her forearm for kagome not to pay him.  
  
"What kinda of a guy am I? Getting Paid for my mistakes of hitting you with a ball in the face" and they both laughed getting paid huh. he's right he can help me."yup you're right". And went back to her lunch break. chatting with komiro.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
It was morning, dawn, then late morning the sun shone, above the sky kagome she didn't brought anything fo rme this morning.I don't need her, he thought, then immediately knew it for the lie it was. I do need her. I hope she returns soon  
  
* What am I thinking, I'll swallow my ego If I follow her back home, she would have loved the sky this morning. *  
  
Miroku , Sango and shippou, left him this morning and head back to the village Inuyasha his way back to the village too .  
  
The sun was high that noon the other's may have been at kaede's house having lunch ready.  
  
He wished briefly that Kagome was there to make him some ramen, then squashed the thought relentlessly  
  
"STOP IT!" he growled saying to himself as he stopped outside the door covering to the small hut, He could hear his small group of friends as they talked softly. He pushed aside the covering and stepped inside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Shippou smiled st the hanyou  
  
"Did Kagome come back yet?."NO" he shot back. ,  
  
Shippou really is getting through his patience Sango helped Kaede distribute small bowls of rich-smelling stew.  
  
Inuyasha took his portion from Kaede and sat down. He watches, privately amused, as Miroku tried to unobtrusively scoot closer to Sango. Sango was ignores Miroku and glares again at him ,  
  
Miroku grinned unrepentantly and settle back down. Inuyasha, started to giggle laughter at the two  
  
"That's so pathetic.."  
  
. "Well you're like that to with Kagome,the way I see it ." shippou remarked sitting next to him . Inuyasha gets irritated.  
  
But Shippou ignored him " when will she come back Sango?".  
  
. "Kagome-sama has a lot of things to do back home she'll come back, well that's what I know, , It's not for a couple of days but she said she couldn't get any studying done around here also , We should take this opportunity to rest and mend our weapons". Sango added. " Kagome-chan needs her rest and break also, I'm sure". Shippou nodded and agreed." Besides, she said she would bring me some candy when she came back."  
  
"You don't need anymore candy, runt!."  
  
Inuyasha sent that kitsune a slight growl and reached out to bop him on the head  
  
"You don't have to be so mean! You're only doing it because Kagome can't 'osuwari' you!" the kit shot back  
  
"Why You!" he growled again. This time Kaede sent hanyou a glare.  
  
"Inu yasha you should not treat the little one so rudely. He looks up to you and you do more damage than you believe."  
  
"I do not! He's mean!" Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and ran over to where Sango was sitting,  
  
"stop it okay!" sango said " He's just envy when he sees the two of you making moves on each other" shippou added,  
  
"SHIPPOU!" Sango and Miroku blushed.  
  
Inuyasha just sat quietly making no remarks and gets more irritated.  
  
The rest of the group talked softly about other topics, mostly the subject of Naraku and where he'd gone. Kaede turned in first, saying something about her old bones not being what they used to be.  
  
The group fell mostly silent after that, not wanting to disturb the elderly miko.  
  
At least, Sango and Miroku did it out of respect for Kaede. Inuyasha was silent because he was thinking about Kagome again. Miroku noticed the hanyou's blank gaze and nudged Sango softly,trying not to startle her.  
  
"what?" she said miroku replied  
  
'Look, he's not even here. Wonder what he's thinking about?". probably Kagome-chan, she thought. Out loud, she said,  
  
"I think if he wanted us to discuss it he would have told us." She turned away from him,  
  
Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Anyone home?" Inuyasha came back to reality with a start and batted Miroku's hand away.  
  
"What's your problem? Sango hit you over the head again?" Miroku sniffed sniffed injuredly.  
  
"Now, why would lovely Sango possibly want to do that to me , when I treated her nicely? ".  
  
"Because You're very Irritating!" Inuyasha turned and banked the small fire, preparing to take up his customary seat next to the doorway  
  
"you sounded like her I think.." Miroku shot back " You're just going to be crazy if you stopped to be like That!" he added.  
  
Inuyasha lost his appetite and left the hut.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The day ended kagome didn't went back to her training intead she just sat there talked to her friends and watched Komiro as he coach the team.  
  
* He's not kouga alright but he's really athletic kagome's houghts observed him, The way he runs moves, He's a martial artist alright I'll bet he's strong on hand to hand combat.well he's a natural charmer for the ladies out there gazed at the bench way across the field some cheerleaders sat down and their heads follwedto komiro's direction waving pom poms..heartthrob I guess. *  
  
The day ended . Komiro waved goodbye to his teammates grabbed his towel. And leeving the field so is Kagome Took her backpak "Kagome!" komiro called out she looked back " Hey," he said catching his breath  
  
"Can I walk you home? After all your house is two blocks from my dormitory"  
  
. "Okay" she answered politely "I'm just going to the locker room okay you can wait for me could you?". Then she answered again "Okay". Kagome went to the aile that leads to the locker room and waited there.  
  
* What the hell is am I thinking? Why did I agreed . It's not that I like to get even with Inuyasha but, I don't feel comfortable it's like I'm with Kouga *. She said to herself .  
  
As soon as he left the locker room, the left the school premises, just walked around the block discussing about how can she do better if she agreed to play in the women's school cup. At least her attention went away from Inuyasha's thoughts for a while.  
  
They arrived at home "Mom, I'm home!" her mother was in the living room, watching t.v  
  
"oh kagome , you're back, You have a visitor????" her mother was surprised  
  
" Hello, I'm Komiro xiu" He shooked her hand  
  
" Mom she's our team coach, well I decided to play football and he'll give me hints how to play". Kagome added " Take a seat then .. I'll fixed some cold drinks".  
  
Then souta walked in " Kagome I need to Talk to you.. Oh hey Iknow you!"  
  
Souta sat beside Komiro on the sofa "You're Xiu Speedy No. 21 foot ball asean league cup?" his eyes widened  
  
" Well, very much detailed , well yup that's me." Komiro smiled at kagome's little brother " Oh you're appear ESPN thing like that?" Kagome was startled  
  
" yup, that's nothing really something to be surprised." he replied embarrassed  
  
"Oh , I'm surprised Komiro.well at least Kagome introduced me a Sports star suitor to her mother " Her mother laughed serving cold drinks at them  
  
"MOM! He's My Friend, My Coach, I take it professionally" Kagome said hesistately  
  
" Sure you are.".  
  
. "kagome" souta called her sister goin to the kitchen .  
  
Kagome excused between Komiro's conversation and her mother "what?" she asked as she went to the refrigirator looking for snacks  
  
"kagome" souta called her sister going to the kitchen .  
  
Kagome excused between Komiro's conversation and her mother  
  
"what?" she asked as she went to the refrigerator looking for snacks.  
  
"I got a problem..I was playing near the shrine of the well when the ball bounced in I 'm afraid to go back in, can you get it from me? " he said  
  
"What! No way I'm not going back there!" Kagome left her brother. Souta so upset! So he going to do it himself.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well, Is it too long??? I just detailed it a bit.. I'll just pause it here and go to chap 4. just see what's going to happen, sorry if I make it Hardfor Inuyasha. Just want to make him worry for Kagome, and get Kagome's chance on him getting even. I'm really not a kikyo inuyasha fan, so I express it this way to get even seeing kagome cry like that, now her turn. Firestarr. Send me reviews please what do you think, may I have ideas? 


	4. Oh Dear!

This part really remind me of making fun of someone, well usually some people do this just to see if the person cares and how they react I kindda feel sorry for Inuyasha just read and find out what I mean.  
  
Reviews please. I appreciate it to hear from you  
  
I do not own any of these characters all Inuyasha characters well Komiro.. maybe , ;P  
  
Chapter 4 - Oh dear.  
  
"Snotty Kagome, ! yesterday she was nice won't mid going back and forth from the well, next thing this guy makes her busy.!" he mumbled watching them from the kitchen counter. Souta always wanted to go to the feudal era with kagome who promised him she'll take her there, it's kinda going to be hard to ask her sister again know when she's a bit pre- occupied. Well the conversation ended it didn't took long Komiro thanked her mother and left the house  
  
Kagome followed him outside to the stair case. " I'll walk you out." She offered. " I see you have a small shrine here, ?". He asked noticing the small stock room, that looks like a shrine where the well is. "nah , and that's just a stock room it is a shrine, and we have a well inside" she said nothing important from the well eh.. kagome paused for a while looking at it. " well after all it's Saturday tomorrow would you like to drop by at my place, it's a nice hang out, although it's a male dormitory" he said "And it's ok, if you bring a female guest?" she turned her eyes to him " So that's a yes already?" he added his eyes looked into hers as if it smiled, and the sunset reflected his face made his eyes look likes silver.. she paused gazing at it oh dear. it's getting way to far It's not Gold eyes girl, that's not the hanyou! She felt cold and warm inside "Ah... Ok.." she answered well the only thing that came out from her mind.  
  
Not even blinking as she gaze at him his hair brushes off from the breeze of air from his face. "Ok. I'll Pick you up 8 am. Do have any plans aside from that?" he asked her again " Not really, why?" she withdraws her gaze and look into some place else " You like to go out and like an outdoor training too just to spend the day well, we'll buy lunch and bring it to like that new place in town a resort they have a game field there."." Like a date?" she remarked it quickly.. Well it did surprised her from saying that, "Exactly." He nodded and laughed " ah.. ok" again she said looking like she'a never been asked out "You're a funny girl.you sure nobody's going to punch me for this. asking out a kawaii face!" he smiled and pinched her cheek. Kagome blushed and touched his hand that was on her cheek this guy is already making a a move , Kawaii he said, I'm C-U-T- E?!! "Ok" she answered the same word again.  
  
What surprised her that he leaned down on her face then he kissed her on the cheek, she felt a light touch of his lips on her cheek. She could smell his spicy cologne still on after the whole day routine, and sent shivers down her spine. "sayonara" he said and winked at her, , Kagome closed the gate as he left and her eyes followed him until he vanished around the corner of the block. OH MY GOD! She touched her cheek standing there that shocked her THAT WOULD BE GETTING TOO FAR, THAT IS A GOODBYE KISS YOU IDIOT! Her thoughts lingered as she walk back to her house and looked over the well.  
  
Thinking about Inuyasha again..He never made a move that on me. asked me out, called me cute, only ugly. then a tear dripped from her cheek she smiled If inuyasha saw that how would he feel? Her mind flashed back seeing inuyasha kissed kikyo before and made her feel furious I'll bet he will feel the same thing like what he did to me a sly smile drew across her face then remembering Komiro's words "You're a funny girl.you sure nobody's going to punch me for this. asking out a kawaii face!" he smiled and pinched her cheek. It echoed inside her Yup He's right I don't know If someone is going to react on that.. not even a hanyou Inuyasha is not my boyfriend at all. Feeling guilty somehow part of her broke her heart. Not that this guy looks like Kouga that she despise,but her worries over the hanyou, and why did she felt mesmerized by the young lad. She's falling already or just getting even?.  
  
Kagome went inside the house. "Kagome. you're not coming back in the other side of the well? You promised me?" her little brother said pulling her skirt from behind sounded a bit upset she paused " I don't know Souta, not now." Then she turned away from him "When will I see Inuyasha?"he added. Somehow that really ringed her hearing and looked at his brother " I don't know, Souta". Then she went upstairs.  
  
The day went to night, Souta and Kagome didn't exchanged words on the dinner table, their mother didn't notice it. She and Kagome were discussing Komiro. It did'nt interest Souta on his part even they're talking about his favorite football player "Ma, I'm going to play Playstation upstairs can I?" He interrupted "Okay honey, don't take it too late even it's Friday night". Then he went upstairs . Kagome Ignored his annoyance with their discussion.  
  
Saturday Morning Souta just woke up and went down stairs. "Mama , where's Kagome?" rubbing his eyes " She left honey this morning, Komiro asked her out, he asked too if you want to tag along...but you're still sleeping." His mother said fixing something in the kitchen "I'm not interested either" he added. "Ok, then brush your teeth before you go back here". Souta gets himself fixed up and went down stairs took his break fast and watch Saturday cartoons, after an hour her mom went out to the market leaving Souta as he continued watching "This is getting boring.." he threw the remote control on the sofa "I wish I had a big brother not a sister who changed ". He went outside for a moment "yah I know Inuyasha! Oh.oh.. the ball I forgot!" Souta put on his rubber shoes and went to the well, he looked into it he saw the ball that got stocked inside " Mom is going to kill me for this!" he jumped in. in pushed several jumps for the ball to release blocking the space.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Late morning the gang went back from the village. Inuyasha seemed timid nowadays. His friends don't mind it he's getting his good mood back, He saw the well, then he turned away from it. Sango and Miroku looked at each other surprised the dog boy ignored the well, not waiting for someone anymore." Okay." Miroku started to get their attention and unscroll a map on a small slate stone, they used as a table when they camp there " Let's start a day's quest, the shikon no tama can find its parts , even without it's seeker." He said and observing Inuyasha's remark on it as well as the others. But he seemed he didn't mind. Shippou giggled then "Ahhkkk! Ow!" the kitsune rolled out of balance something hit his face. "A ball!" Inuyasha's Gold eyes widened and drew his attention onto the well, He quickly dashed off and went to the well, his voice was shaky, feeling uneasy "KAGOME???" he cried from a distance.  
  
Some one is coming out of the well, The hanyou's face starts to perspire excited eyh. his heart beats faster then his friends followed him " What is it?" Sango asked, " I Don't know?" Inuyasha move closer then saw.two little hands comig out of the well "huh?" he move in closer then popped out souta "Inuyasha!" he yelled happily and ran to him "OH SOUTA!" The Hanyou's face smiled and opened his arms souta embraced him tightly! "I'm so happy to see you here!" he added holding him like a little brother "I Miss you" the little boy cried. Sango , shippou and Miroku approached the two with their heartfelt moments.. "Hello there.." sango leaned down to them smiling "Hello, all Inuyasha who are they?" he asked  
  
"Oh, This is Sango, Kagome's best friend. That's Miroku her fiancée" Then Sango knocked him the head he just laughed " He's my pal also, and that Shippou our little fox boy friend" he added with a jolly tone of his voice. "Guys this is Souta, Kagome's little brother" than souta smiled at them "You're future brother in law I say". Miroku teased. That made Inuyasha frown "Hello, so this is a hundreds of years back home?" souta looked around his surroundings " Sort of yes it is " Inuyasha said. "Wow!" the little boy was very startled " I want to see so ninjas, warriors, com'on show me" Souta pulled Inuyasha's hand "Ahem, What do you call us then, little monkeys." Inuyasha smirked at the little boy ."Oh . Ok I want to have a look around please, please" Souta kept on asking Inuyasha.  
  
" Ok , Its' another day off.. let's just bring him in the festival in the next village where we heading" Miroku offered patting the little excited boy on the head. Sango and shippou agreed just to see Inuyasha enjoy his day as well the little boy's excitement. ."YEAH! that's it" Souta happily went to Inuyasha, inuyasha bent forward and gave him a piggy back ride , which he usually do to kagome when she's tired of walking.  
  
Inuyasha felt happy once in a while, even it's not his sister a little bit disappointed, Souta would just make him, enjoy his day not thinking about his sister, He didn't even bothered to ask, not to spoil his day, he smiled at him he looked at him, all he could see is Kagome's eyes just as the same as souta's.  
  
The gang walked the small road leading to the next village. They went to various shops and little street shows, small flagelets hung across the small houses. , Souta enjoyed every minute of it, from watching people who perfom magic tricks on the side, dancers and animal performance, as souta claps his hands, sitting on Inuyasha's shoulder. Sango , Shippou and Miroku didn't mind wasting a bit time on it instead finding shards.  
  
They stop by at a small tree by the river and sat down "that was fun" shippou said, "Let's do this every time saout's around" he added, "Well souta enjoyed our little tour?" Inuyasha said settling down by the tree "YUP! Let's do it again" Souta said rolling on the green grass "Souta, You think no one's looking for you back home?" Miroku asked "Nahh, Mom will be back maybe after 30 mins ,he left me there alone" The little boy answered playing with a dandelion "Where's Kagome? Anyway?" Shippou asked. Inuysaha just turned away ignoring the question he heard "If she doesn't come back you are going after her!" Shippou yelled towards Inuyasha "Why we have the shards nearly complete now Kagome doesn't need to come back here." Inuyasha stated "She doesn't belong here anyways this isn't her time or have you forgotten that Shippou." .souta didn't smiled though " Nah, She's Not Home, She's on a date with her new boyfriend" Souta answered, Inuyashs'a ears pointed at their direction what he heard "SHE. WHAT?" The tone of his voice changed. The others well seemed surprised to what the little boy said and a sudden silence "Oh Dear." Shippou bit his lips and tucked his arms. Ignoring what he just asked that made the Hanyou's eyes go scary. Souta didn't mind it he's just playing he dandelion, Sango gasped Miroku started to changed the topic "Hehe, let's go back to the village". Inuyasha sat close to them ignoring Miroku's suggestion "Yup Kagome went out with this guy This morning, that's why I was left alone at home, I didn't mind it" souta said and smiled and noticed inyasha made him sat down quietly "What's wrong?" he said softly . "ah . Inuyasha , he's just a boy, he doesn't I'll ask ok" Sango's hand patted Inyasha's shoulder and turned to Souta. Inuyasha clenched his fists and took a deep breath, his temper is starting to get out of control, his gold ayes becomes fierce like his feelings burn intense inside of him . "Souta, you sure, maybe he's one of her friends.. when did she start seeing him?" she asked " Just yesterday. after school he walked her way home. He drop by at our house."Souta answered.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and trying to control his temper and sat by the riverbank. "I don't think so, I saw him kissed kagome on the cheek before he left yesterday " he added  
  
. Inuyasha his his face from the discussion as he doesn't hear anything controlling his temper so you did this upon yourself. You have to have the road of guilt and regret. And threw a stone to the river.. "Inuyasha calm down okay" Miroku shrugged his shoulder  
  
why do I get affected with these, no need to listen no, I need her why?? Her Company ? Why over the last three years have I aloud her to steal my heart? Every time you leave I go crazy, wondering if you'll ever come back. I want to say I am sorry for all the times I've hurt you, wh ywho am I to her saying these to my self?  
  
"I'm sorry, souta you should go home" He sighed "Inuyasha is Jealous. Jealous,!" Shippou gets on teasing him. Sango laughed "Hey, stop it. Ok" she darted out at shippou " Are you mad inuyasha at me?" souta's voice seemed sad all of the sudden " No, No, I just.. this is nothing" Inuyasha stood up " com'on let's take you home" he added "What does he look like is he handsome, Does he look better with your sister ?" Shippou asked continued teasing . Inuyasha just folded his arms, miroku and sango just can't stopped laughing at his reaction "well, he's.taller than inuyasha, he's popular in china, he's.. "." Every thing Kagome would dream to be!" miroku shot back and laughed his heart out "Not uttering any word Inuyasha stood up " You must go home souta" Sango said " okay," he answered and looked at the sad hanyou felt sorry "Is he going to be okay?" he asked sango "Yup he's just upset, He miss your sister" she whispered at him Souta turned at him "Inuyasha , don't worry I rather have you for a brother! Bye!" The little boy waved at him Inuyasha smiled back but coldly " Urrd I can't stand this anymore I am going for a walk." Inuyasha stated before him jumped from his the Branch to the soft wet earth below him.  
  
Inuyasha took a walk by the riverside not really anywhere particular just walked. His amber eyes stared into the cloudy sky then looked at the field below him it swayed with the wind as he scanned the field catching an object in the distance.  
  
"You miss her." a small voice in Inuyasha's head whispered "You miss Kagome." The voice whispered again. Inuyasha spat taking a deep breath though his nose smelling the breeze hinted with the smell of roses. "Kagome's scent." he said to himself Inuyasha's eyes turned to looked at the well maybe to find Kagome coming out but only to find it just the way he last saw it empty just when souta left it . She choose him over me why do I get affected by this? Im getting paranoid." Inuyasha said to himself . "That's it!" Inu- yasha stated with an irritated shake of his head. "Damn! I'm going to get her. If she thinks she can skip out on hunting shards and hide in her world and toy with me! the she has another thing coming!" Inu-yasha leaped over the edge of the well and plunged into its depths. 


	5. You still have my heart

Being caught up in a love triangle is enough to make any girl crazy. That's how Kagome suffers, what about Inuyasha on his part? I just put some mixed emotions in his side of the story in words. So don't think I'm writing it down to making it hard too for him  
  
4 continuous updates, well I got it all in my head, so I just have to write it down this way although I don't own the series .Firestarr  
  
Chapter 5 - You still have my heart  
  
He arrived in the wellhouse outside of Kagome's house. The house stood close to the wellhouse and Inu-yasha could see Kagome's window from the doorway. She wasn't in her room. "Where is she?" Inu-yasha gets worried. He poke Climbing the tree outside of her window his head over the side of the window to see if Kagome had yet arrived..  
  
Inu Yasha waited up the tree pondering what he should do. "hey! What are you doing there? Mother might see you" souta opened the window from her sister's room. " Is she home already?" he lowered his voice . Souta smiled "A hehehe.. You went all the way back here to find her?" " Kinda. yes.so where is she?" the hanyou desperately waiting for an answer. "Well.come inside.. if we spy on her, you can't be just looking like that, You Have Dog ears! And on you kimono? " Souta said.  
  
Inuyasha entered inside through Kagome's room, It smelled so nice.. just like her..I can't do this..stupid, I'm already here or else I'm going to loose her for this Thoughts lingered inside him. "Hey, wear this shirt, It's her only loose shirt she's going to kill me If she finds out I lend it to you, She also has a baseball cap here to hide those fluffy dog ears of yours, and well this would fit you.." souta threw some loose jogging pants at him  
  
"I will wear this?? It's hers.. " Inuyasha remarked "well , rather take my size you're not shippou, and you'll look stupid if you insist to wear that kimono or I won't come with you,I don't want to get attention". Souta explained " just change ok I'll just go downstairs I'll just say something to my mom, and hand you slippers, well you're not leaving bare footed either" He added. Inuyasha changed into her clothes for once I feel she's near to me.. Man.. I'm going knots, these are just her clothes, well with her scent I'm not going to return this back Saying to himself.  
  
Quickly he went out through the window and climbed down the tree. And hid in the bushes, He put on Kagome's Baseball cap and tied his silver hair., he waited for souta to come out from the house. I sense the shikon no tama he sniffed the air he sensed it by the gate. I felt this before.did kagome sensed this too? Something's different I'll find out for sure, hope I doesn't surprise me, and reminds me, I gotta see where she is.. " Inuyasha!" souta came out already "let's go she's at new amusement park I'll tell where it is" Souta hopped on Inuyasha's back and they left.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Wow, I've never knew this place has been renovated! Even it's not summer" Kagome looked around her in the Water park it was huge.. "Well You should know this place since I'm new here, lots of pool parties and activities go along here, get changed, we can't waste the time I'll try that twisted slide" Komiro pointing at the high structure " Oh no. You can't get me up there, okay I'll change" She excitedly went to the locker room to change into her haltered swimsuit and looked at the mirror.  
  
"I'm not going to go out like this" She shyly said to herself. It looked good on her showing her curves, can get attention enough, especially she's with komiro hey this is your idea, you're not backing out are you? The voice inside her head alarmed her and thoughts on Inuyasha drifted her mind This is perfect time to relax without that hanyou down my throat. I need to take better care of myself. thinking so much does no good for me I hope he comes for me. perhaps Inu Yasha would like me , I don't even know I wish he sees me as pretty as this. I just want him to appreciate me. Where the heck did that come from?! I will not think of him now.  
  
She snapped her thoughts and grabbed her towel, wrapped around her " I wish Inuyasha is as sweet as Komiro , I wish He was here" she sighed. She went outside, and noticed Komiro's Tatoo? " what's that?" she touched his upper back with a wolf dragon drawn . Kagome took another look, "oh that, It runs in the family, after I finished high school my father embarked me this mark here in Japan. Before I went in my first league, it gave me good luck that entitled my silver speed nme in the soccer field,  
  
It's kindda embarrassing it looked like I'm an assassin". he removed her hand on his shoulder He is a descendant of Kouga alright, his tattoo felt like a shard. But maybe it's not really sounded like his abilities  
  
"Hey What are you thinking? And what is that towel for?" Komiro pulled the towel off her "Don't." she blushed Komiro smiled surprisingly "You look.. Gorgeous on that! Why so shy?" he pinched her cheek again "stop it. I look like a pita sandwich " she slapped him on his shoulder "look , this is embarrassing! Gimme my towel!"jumping she tried to reach it from komiro's hand " Guys back there at the pool were looking at me!"  
  
" No they won't they'll just second thoughts to approach you when you're with me. With this tattoo, it will scare them away" He pinched her nose" ouch stop pinching". "you'll be fine pretend you're my girl okay" , then they went off. Trying out several slides of the water park, Kagome just shrieked all the time, and she felt having fun already with Komiro.. Afternoon, that they've stopped by for drinks Kagome is silent again "You're always like that?" komiro asked her for being too much quiet lately "Don't get bad impressions on me?" she answered. Komiro looked at her questiongly " Why is this bothering you? " his eyes narrowed seemed upset and removed it from her " If there's someone you're thinking about just be honest with me okay. Well is there?" He asked Kagome, she just can't answer him He's looking at me like he was looking straight into my soul, his eyes so sad and serious. Oh Inuyasha There are times when I wish I could be Kikyo for just a moment Nevertheless, I am not Kikyo and will never be her; it's as simple as that. "kagome, well , now I know." Komiro uttered " Komiro, Nobody ever cared for me" she answered and tears went down her cheeks. Komiro felt her loneliness, why she can't answer,  
  
"I'm sorry, spilled it on you. Just forget it. Why don't we go there". Komiro pointing out to the football field " You know, I felt lonely too.. " Komiro said facing against the sunset Kagome just listened to him " I.lost something important in my life. If I could just turn back time, I should have that regret. but one thing I've learned, Never is there a thing oto be too late, till you'd given up."then he hold her hand "I didn't achieved it, but I'm working on it". "that's why I don't like to see a woman cry". Kagome Looked into his eyes those were the most heartfelt words she always wanted to here from inuyasha. Maybe it doesn't have to be.."Com'n lets play". The two went in the football field ,she closed her eyes before blocking his first shot .He's right I should go on.. Why from komiro? Why do I have to hear from him, Inuyasha should have heard it. she opened her eyes but he only saw Komiro, "I understand already!" her spirit lifeted her heart as the ball approached her then she kicked it way up in the sky "I DID IT!" I know, I should move on! Thank you Komiro! She ran up to him "I DID IT!" "I DID IT!"  
  
And embraced him tightly.. " Let's get you home.I'll changed a bit" Komiro smiled and left her. Then she gasped when she turned her eyes from behind. Inuyasha!!!!!! As if she've seen a ghost , Inuyasha's eyes were dark and heavy enough, she sensed fear inside her.. fear that it gotten to far. it somehow plunged in inuyasha's heart.  
  
"Inuyasha? " she approached him But he remained silent, she tried to reach him but He suddenly shove her arm away from him, and turned his back from her, she saw tears trickled underneath face , his demonic gaze.were full of mixed emotions . the hanyou leaped away " wait!"she yell "kagome!" Souta appeared behind her "there you are Inuyasha was looking for you".souta waved at her sister . Kagome felt cold and a single tear ran down her soft cheek she could not escape her torrid emotions. Komiro appeared " Hey souta what are you doing here" carrying his bag and kagome's "what's wrong again?" he notice kagome looking pale and shaky " I... u bring souta home I gotta run.."  
  
Kagome ran leaving the amusement pak "Inuyasha!" she yelled and yelled his name. There's no other place to search for him but the shrine.. Kagome took a cab for home then she even jumped on the locked gate and went in the shrine to the well she yelled Into it "Inuyasha!!!!" but it just echoed, She sat on the floor her hands was shaky and frightened, why? What alarmed me? I wanted this.. but it did hurt did it? She just sunk her face on her hands " what did I do?" ...  
  
" I saw every thing.." The hanyou's voice appeared behind the shadows of the shrine.. she stood up.then his face appeared the moonlight lit his face, his eyes were full of pain, he cried..? Kagome can't even utter a word It was the first time she saw inuyasha's face that seemd full of pain, his eyes were were red and had shadows underneath them. haggard and sad face, and a shaky voice " I saw, I heard..and why????" he was having difficulty saying from his emotions.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She tried to reach her hand to touch his face, but he stepped back. "I'm not stupid.. I know you want to get even with because of Kikyo.because. I. Hurted you..?" he cried. Kagome sobbed "you think I take you for granted.. Because of .." then she answered "Kikyo...she's all that you know not me." she shot back "And.. Why am I here if Kikyo's back at the past??. I know who you are..you're not her.. And getting even with me.That is KOUGA! DAMNT!".he yelled at her " No he's not.".  
  
"I know he is a reincarnation, even of all the people why does it has to be his face, but I couldn't care less! but you're toying with me..." Inuyasha said from his emotions.. " I'm having a hard time thinking, how can I live with you, I cared about because time is separating us., that's what I worry, and worry of loosing you, and this confusion between kikyo and you, but you won.you know it!he cried trying to wipe his tears from his eyes. "I'm a half beast not like you a full human, but my heart.. I tried not to hurt you, but you try to get into my own pain!" He sobbed. "Why not try to make me feel I'm special for you, why do I have to be compared???look at me..this is my grievances on you!. Kagome cried "You deserves someone who will never make you cry and will be by your side always. I can't be that one. Not in this lifetime. Still, I will protect you, even if it's from your own self." Inuyasha answered " Kagome,.." His emotion faded and approached her. he wanted to hold her hand and shed tears from her eyes."Kagome?" someone called at the gate it's them from a taxi cab. Souta and Komiro but when she looked back. The hanyou's gone.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
I don't want her to give her love to someone new. I want to be with her He said to him self as he sat down under the blue sky. " This is my fault.I know it hurts her but I don't seem to be right for her. I don't want her to love me because in the end I will probably hurt her the most. But why It ended hurting me at the end? You still have my heart." Then the hanyou cried. For the second time since his parents die he never cried from being hurt passionately..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+* Oh boy... Did that go well?.. Let me know okay. 


	6. Decides

Espiona thanks don't yah worry it's really a purely an angst type that's why I made in in general, I just detailed Inuyasha's emotion, which rarely shows in other fics. , After all it's only the beginning , That's the good part, whay I made it that way,  
  
Sorry about that Maybe It's a bit to harsh. but hehehe. That's the spice in the beginning.. Let's see.. More reviews with these please it do really helps on my part.. Firestarr  
  
Chapter 6 - Decides.  
  
Its was Sunday morning The sunlight peeked into Kagome's bedroom window,, It lit open her heavy eyes, shelooked at her alarm clock it was 10 am , she slept 3 am already just a few hours ago, Can't get enough sleep after what happened last night. When Komiro and souta arrived, Inuyasha disappeared , I kindda got into him a bit to far. did I?  
  
She recall the way he looked at her, his golden eyes were different, teary shimmery red, the first time she saw it, from a guy it's rare to see inflicted emotions, especially from a hanyou Is this what you want? Is this what you expect, what you wanted to see? Him crying... You're a bitch Kagome, It hurts him to see you cry , what about you, do you care, see him hurt?She went to the bathroom a nd looked at the mirror, looking at herself havinfg her eyes practically soared from crying, the whole night after Komiro left.. Kagome.. "I was.wrong ?all along?" she asked  
  
she went down stairs her mother is outside cleaning uo the dry leaves outside, she looked by the window. She went to the kitchen.by the table there was a box and a small letter, souta went downstairs, Souta who is it from? She notice a letter on the box her name on it." I dunno?" he said taking out a milk carton from the fridge, she took the box and the letter to the living room. She opened it  
  
Kagome  
,I don't have any slightest Idea it is so fast, why did I wrote this, but I just want to be with you, It never would have given me the strength to write it down but to see you happy in spite whatever you hide from your thoughts inside, I. need to see you,I ask not as friend, You're different I need to know who you are, I maybe wrong but please give me the permission, to know you better.. . I was lonely before this occurred to me. I'll wait for you at the Bridge next block at 4 pm  
  
Komiro  
  
Kogome folded the Letter and stared at the box. This is the first time someone expressed his feelings to me.. Why me? Kagome squeezed her hands. her mind was blank.. She went outside took the box and sat at the bench under the tree.. "kagome you're awake., so got Komiro's present already" Her mother put off the broom and sat aside she sat beside her daughter. And looked at her, Kagome was silent and looked at her.  
  
" Kagome .sometimes things u expect don't appear what they seem, don't push yourself, I find it that you're a strong lady already." her mother said . Kagome opened the box it contained a small Teddy bear.. Oh.. how sweet. Her mother kissed her on the forehead and continued on what she's doing.and looked at the tree before she walked away, kagome looked to what she was pointing to. It's the tree..where she first met inuyasha from the past, there was a something attached the tree.. She saw a ROSE BUD and inuyasha's necklace entangled around it with a small scroll.. Kagome didn't expect that coming her heart galloped inside she couln't help but smile That's what she was expecting... how..romantic  
  
Kagome untied the hanyou's necklace and opened the scroll:  
  
Hime..  
If there are no words to speak , I would still listen.  
If there are no tears to what you feel inside .I'll go by your side,  
even my mornings refuse to shine before.me .  
even if it's too late between our time,.. I'll be there..  
and I apologize ....  
I never written a letter , I feel stupid.I'm not but It's what I want to say to you. ..., I need you by my side  
please return the necklace..and bring me pastries.  
  
Necklace owner  
  
(HIME- means Princess in Jap.)  
  
Oh Inuyasha.. She giggled and wiped her tears from her eyes, Even you don't know how to say sorry, you make yourself look stupid...even thinking about bringing you pastries She said to herself. and looked in the sky 'Choices..I Don't know what I think.." She sighed.  
  
Part of her is happy and part of her is regret , that will get hurt at the end. I don't know what to do.., who needs me the most.. It's on her account of choice.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
" Hey Dog Boy!." a stone flew across and hit his face " AWW!" The hanyou woke up, "Miroku, what was that for.?" He growl at him " Get up sleepy head!, Kaede was waiting for you last night then you didn't showed up..Shippou said you were drunk last night in the village"Miroku said " and I knew I'll find you here! Wyou still have obligations!" he added. Inuyasha jumped from the tree. "what's got into you???" Miroku looked at his face " I'm not your concern, let's go.." Inuyasha ignored what he said.. and started to leave " leave him, I know what's he's goin in through" sango said. at Miroku . Miroku just squeezed her hand " I know you know much better.I wish I won't go through the same thing about you." Miroku said at her . Sango smiled " What for monk! There are so many of us ladies" Sabgo added " Not you. only one sango existed" he exclaimed. Sango blushed to what he said. "Miroku hey wait.." Shippou handed Miroku a small scroll " Inuyasha.. Wait." sango said and handed him the scroll. The hanyou looked at them questioning ly " where did you find this?" then he opened..  
  
I'll return the necklace myself to it's owner . . I'll be back after I Finished my responsibilities here..  
Thank you. and I'm sorry also  
  
Kagome  
  
"GEEZ that was so sweet!" Sango remarked at the embarrassed hanyou. "So? It's just a letter".. he darted out . Inuyasha avoided his eyes , he felt warm inside and " I saw that coming eh. " Miroku added " The dog boy is irresistible..hahaha" they teased " Com'n cut it out. Let's go,so we can return early " He said aloud "and expecting someone.." They continued to make fun of him. Inuyasha always get Hot tempered when his friends always make fun of him, but as they walk Inuyasha can't help but smile...  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
This is not yet finished; I just don't want them to be so emotional still kagome got her own problems..results of what she did and made her own mess. Wait for my next chapter. I have to make this short coz it's 2 am already.. To be concluded . I'm working on the next chappy.. Firestarr 


	7. Not Again

This chapter is quite different, well it's the start of how the other aprt of the story go along..  
  
I don't own Inuyasha (he belongs to Kagome (LOL) that's why I make my  
own episodes with it..  
  
(BEAR WITH THE SPELLING I USUALLY FINISHES AROUND 2 AM SO I DON'T  
NOTICE MUCH OF WHAT I'M WRITING)  
  
Chapter 7 Not again  
  
Kagome came out from the well, It was only a day after she decided to go back there, looking at her surroundings there was no one , only a half burnt bon fire that morning.. "They must have left, oh I forgot I said I'll be back after a few days." Kagome remembered as she pulled out bicycle from the well. It was only yesterday, she did met with Komiro but that was only what she decided to say that she could only her friendship, that's all she has to give, Komiro didn't took it to hard for him. And accepted the truth, what Kagome feels, that which made her decision to return earlier than she expected in the feudal time." maybe I should see Kaede, maybe she knows where they went." Kagome went to the old miko's house. The information she is that they're headed to direction the eastern mountains, Tracking down another shard piece. Kagome rode off and went to follow them along.  
  
"I think we should stay here for the night, it' getting dark " Sango suggested at the men, she sat down on a small stone by the road they were walking all day. "tired already?" Miroku sat beside her " Not really, I have a bad feeling about it and tired as well". " She's right, ok." Then Inuyasha sniffed the air and went to the same direction " satry here I'll just check the place." . "wait I sensed a chi." Miroku said "Nope, I'll go first don't leave Sango here, I'll be back". Then the hanyou left .. A few meters away far from their sight .. "what was that?" he said to himself then his thoughts was broken by the sound of a hundred or so bird taking to the air. He immediately takes to the air to investigate it.He got to the spot where the birds had flown from in record time.  
  
"Sango!.." Kagome called at them from a far riding her bike " You're back, My goodness!" Sango stood from her seat and embraces Kagome "we missed you so much!" Her best friend happily embraced her as well as sippou who leaped and hugs her tightly "we're glad you're back" Miroku said, "Inuyasha would be happy enough to see his beloved ". He smiled. " so where is he?" she asked "He went at the woods a few minutes a go" he answered Kagome took back her bicycle " No you can't come there It's dangerous" miroku stood in front of her "I'll be fine.. I need to surprise him.." Then I'm coming with you" he said "hop on" then miroku climb on at the back of the bike went with her.  
  
Inuyasha went through athe bushes, The first thing he saw was Kikyo, fighting off a demon. She had been badly wounded and Inuyasha's sudden appearance caused her to become momentarily distracted. He saw what the demon was about to do to the miko, grabs Kikyo and jumps into a tree that was a safe distance away from the demon. He leaves her in the tree and went off to take care of the demon. He got back to where the demon had been fighting with Kikyo it had vanished. It left no trace of where it had gone. Inuyasha curses to himself and returned to Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha ,what are you doing here?" Kikyo asks him once he had returned. "I came here to see if the reason the birds had flown had anything to do with a shikon shard" Inuyasha explains. He and Kikyo " I think It lead you to see me " Kikyo guesses "You where worried it might have something to do with me and you came to my rescue" She smirks. "You and Naraku are so predictable. Always looking for me."  
  
She smiled, deciding that maybe now would be a good time and try to take Inuyasha to hell with her. She starts to glow a whitish color as Inuyasha's eyes became blank. "Come to hell with me Inuyasha. Stay with me forever" Kikyo whispers.  
  
Inuyasha felt fear I can't just do that.not for you anymore His thoughts warned him and he felt fear inside "Kikyo? I ca-" Inuyasha was cut short when his lips met Kikyo's having seen the birds fly off, had followed Inuyasha to where he and Kikyo where kissing, Just then in time to see Inuyasha and Kikyo's lips meet. Kagome stood there in shock, not believing what her eyes where showing her. Then Kagome remembered what she alone had been witness to no to long ago. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Seeing the two of them together still hurt her emotionally. " Perhaps we should go?" Miroku felt the poor miko's reaction. Trying to avoid the moment for Kagome to see it "Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled.  
  
He heard Miroku's voice and pushes Kikyo away. But it was too late for him to try and apologize before Kagome left. He races after her but Kagome was too upset about it to listen to his stammered apology. "No.." he pulled back in horror to see Kagome was THERE! "It's not what you think." He said with fear.. at the same time when he felt the eagerness to see her.  
  
" Miroku,.. I have to go.." The poor miko said in a low voice and turned the other way.. " Kagome no.. wait up!" Miroku and inuyasha chased after her after her but Kagome was too upset about it to listen to his stammered apology.. Riding off that fast. The hanyou only, continued running until they were almost at the well site Kagome!" Inuyasha called and called his name, while chasing her..  
  
"OSWARI!" she yelled as she runs to get her stuff. falls face first into a puddle of mud which made him sliipped down to a river bank . Instantly he got up quickly.. As soon he saw Kagome without a word and without looking back. She threw his necklace on the ground and went to the well and jumped in it. "NO! NOT AGAIN!" The Hanyou leaped towards the well, He jumped in but when he climbed up it's still the same well he went in.  
  
"NOOOO!!!!" He growled, "I can't return to her time! Why now!" He tried again but still the same. Inuyasha Screamed with anger cried out loud..he slammed his hand on the edge of the well, and punched it several times , that bleed his fist, moments later the gang returned , Miroku went up to him " Hey calm down, let's wait a few hours till the well's time magic returns on it's other end" as he pulled Inuyasha waya from punching the well. "NO! I can't loose her.. I'm coming back to get her this time!!!!" He growled.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Well I'll just pause it here.. Just a cliffhanger 


	8. The Chase

Concluded chapter...  
  
Chapter 8 The chase..  
  
One week have passed since Kagome returned to her time, She set aside what happened and decided not to go back what ever may cause She reconciled with Komiro, Normally they were going out together for the past few days after her football training at school , it was the end of the semester, the game championship, Kagome was qualified for their school, thanks to Komiro, at the same time Komiro has a season game playoffs. at their school.  
  
It was Home coming party night, The school ground was empty Komiro waited for kagome after class, he sat at the bench by the fountain."Komi -chan" Kagome came running down the stairway.. Komiro looked at her direction there was no expression on his face. "what's wrong?" kagome stood in front of him, his hands were wrapped with bandages.. "Oh My! What happened to you." Kagome noticed. "It's nothing." he withdraws "What's with the bandages?". She asked.He didn't utter a word, and took her Back pak "Com'n let's go."He insisted , not really in a good mood, Kagome approached him again "something's bothering you?" she said. Komiro smiled he placed his hand on her shoulder as they walk. "Kagome let's go at the park?'. He asked "okay. what is it all of a sudden.?" She wondered.  
  
It was about 5:30 pm the two watched the sunset and the pigeons that flew across the park "kagome.it's been a week already, I'm so happy I met you" He hold her hand "You sounded like saying goodbye?" Kagome looked at him, yes it seemed something was wrong his eyes were sad "Close,.After the next few days after school is over.. I'm going back to Beijing".. He answered  
  
"I'm going to miss you,." he faced her.. "I love you..I never heard you said that to me." he said . Kagome stayed silent. The was no formality on their relationship, when that day she went to his place crying, somehow it still haunted her about her thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo,but it was over.. she's with Komiro, she felt the sudden sadness, that this guy is going to leave her alone.."You're going to leave me. alone?" she uttered. Komirotouched her face and gently kissed her, Kagome felt a sudden warmth inside of her but it felt meaningless all of the sudden.  
  
She moved away her lips. Komiro sensed her "I'm sorry." It was the first kiss Kagome had.since they were dating for such time already.Unlikely it wasn't really what kagome was expecting, she ws still wishing it would be from somehow she hoped..but she refuse to think about it. "take the school exam in Beijing, you can be a foreign exchange student..just to be with you back home, just please?". Komiro asked her again. "I can't decide yet.. give me time , then I'll give you my answer" she smiled then she looked at his hands " Whats' wrong with these hands anyway?". "Kagome, I have something to tell you. You're special to me I hope you'll accept it." He said "Something's wrong with me.I sense power inside me, because of this wound, that's why I had it tatooed' The placed her hend over his chest to feel the scar.  
  
Kagome gasped she felt a shard inside.. his body No how can that be? Then he unbandaged his hands. Kagome was shocked the dorsum of his left hand has silver scales Kagome doesn't know what to say No!!! He has youkai blood? Or the shard within him? She thought  
  
" I only revealed it to you, haven't you notice I have grey eyes? We don't have any Caucasian bloodline in the family, my eyes turn grey when I had these wound" He continued. "That's why my father trained me to master martial arts.. and I did.To hid my strength , it became my own ability in football, I never lost not even one game" he told her. "Komiro.thank you for being honest with me.I know how to help you..". she said  
  
"You still don't believe". He said He doesn't know that I know what's happening in him "Promise it will be safe in me" she smiled "I do believe you..anyway let's get you home, we still have to go to the homecoming party tonight" then they left ., that night Kagome got dressed she wore a light blue laced blouse and skirt , it was her last night of school, and the last time she will be with komiro, though she hasn't decided to go with him. Komiro dropped by at her placed and went to their school dance. The night was fun , her friends and schoolmates were there they danced and there was a program, komiro always watched his kagome, but what she didn't like, Komiro's friends made her company a bit uncomfortable. She's only a high school girl around some college guys. Kagome honestly didn't felt happy.  
  
Kagome's friends called her attention, there her thoughts drifted, she miss her real friends Sango, Miroku, shippou and. Inuyasha. It's been so long... Inuyasha you did this to me, now I feel, I don't belong either to you or Komiro, I don't know I feel lonely. One of Komiro's friends kept kagome company, and before she noticed she was a bit sober , she was drinking alchohol the whole night. Komiro noticed kagome's unlikely feeling. "You're drunk!" Komiro was not pleased, bring him to a bad mood Kagome didn't utter a word they went outside to get her some fresh air "let's take you home" he said "komiro com'n it's just a drink..she can handle it" His friends said "You freaks let her drink! " Komiro yelled at them "komi never mind.. okay please don't start a fight "kagome said "Let the bitch go.. She's just not our type for your kind " one of his friends said "Fuck off!" Komiro punched him that put knocked of his friend down the floor Kagome screamed when she saw Komiro started the fight. She was shocked when he threw that punched. It was a strong impact that cracked the floor to which his opponent fell.it was his power his eyes were raging silver!  
  
She didn't moved as komiro kicked and drew punches from his group of friends, no one was outside , that frightened her in front of the duel. Kagome scream she ran away from them.. "Kagome!" Komiro cried but he can't follow her in the middle of the fight. Kagome was horrified "Help!" she yelp and cried she ran awy further from them she decided to ran all her way home. He's a monster! Kagome was terrified. she was far away from them she tripled a staircase from a bridge  
  
"Kagome!" A voice swoop across her falling body she thought she was going to fall into the lake by the side of the stair case she opened her eyes, saw her self gliding across the tree It was Inuyasha who caught her. He appeared from the dark shadow of the bridge and caught her.. he came to save her.. Kagome eyes looked at the hanyou whose mind was focused jumping on the roof top of the houses. And dashed all the way to her house and to the shrine, they jumped back into the well..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+  
  
----- reviews please... 


	9. Surprises

FireStarr:  
Thanks for the reviews really appreciate it, I'll just do a bit twist  
in the end, It's just a bit mixed up. Well that's how it goes, Since I  
don't own Inuyasha and he doesn't have any rival from Kagome's time,  
well.. just read a long.and as the story goes..(  
  
Chapter 9 Surprises  
  
Inuyasha swoop out of the well back to the feudal era. " Inuyasha...!  
let me go!!!!! " Kagome pulled away from his arm and stumbled down the  
grass, she went up to her knees, swayig around heading for a nearby  
riverbank. "wait!..." The hanyou got hold of her arms.. "you're  
drunk.!" the hanyou smelled the scent of alcohol mixed with kagome's  
scent. She dragged off his arm "Let me go! I'm. Gonna puke!" She ran  
stumbled down the ground. and went all the way to the river bank.  
"kagome!.. you don't feel well.." The worried hanyou went after her .  
when kagome just got a hold of herself.. and almost drag her self into  
the river..  
  
Inuyasha quickly got a hold of her hand. The miko was dizzy .  
Inuyasha washed her face with water from the river and wiped her face  
with his sleeve." You feel better?" Inuyasha maintain holding her from  
her balance "No".all that she replied . Inuyasha then took kagome to  
the inn on the next village. Where Sango, shippou and Miroku was.  
where he left them. "Sango! !" Inuyasha called .. " Oh! What  
happened!" Sango grab hold of kagome from Inuyasha's arms, " I took  
her back, she was drunk, and was not herself lately, good thing I was  
there, she almost got her self injured" Inuyasha sat down next to the  
small fire. "You, nabbed her back all the way here, are you crazy!?  
Sango didn't agrred to what the hanyou did. He didn't respond to that  
"Get her cleaned up, she's drunk" Inuyasha turned his back and head to  
the doorway. " I need to go back" Kagome uttered.  
  
"Okay let's get you cleaned up"then they went to the hot spring , and  
fixed her up "Why sango?! What am I doing here?" kagome uttered "Just  
get some rest afterwards, you're not yourself, Inuyasha took you in  
good thing he spotted you before you ran into things back home". Sango  
answered while helping her get dressed after taking a bath. "and  
you're not yourself, I don't know what made you drink liquor, it's not  
you." Sango said while fixing her hair " Well look at you, You look  
pretty in that dress" Sango looke dat her friends face Kagome started  
to cry again, then she hugged her friend. " You're just not I your  
senses, let's talk tomorrow, get some rest" Sango said and went back.  
  
"I'm going to sleep. You had better go to sleep soon, too. Just  
because we aren't traveling doesn't mean we don't have things to do  
tomorrow." Sango settled the sleeping Shippou next to her and closed  
her eyes. As well as kagome.  
Inuyasha turned and banked the small fire, preparing to take up his  
customary seat next to the doorway. He watched as Kagome settled on to  
her own futon, which was placed against a wall across the hut from  
Sango's. He watched her, obviously trying to decide if he move  
closer. Miroku glanced over at the hanyou, who was now in his  
customary seated position, Tetsusaiga leaning against one shoulder.  
Inuyasha sent the monk a warning glare and Miroku just smiled and  
settled down for the evening" Don't think about anything stupid".  
After few minutes kagome got up and went to get some fresh air. It  
was a clear blue starlit sky outside she tucked herself and sniffed  
the breeze while sitting on the grass. Her thoughts was still  
blurred, she was still sober and tired and feel uneasy. it happened so  
fast  
She allowed herself a small smile, thinking that even thought she  
chewed him out every time he did that, she was secretly glad that he'd  
at least missed her that much, even if he said that it was just  
because she could see the jewel shards. She looked behind her watching  
her friends in slumber "I have friends.. who knows me, even I don't  
tell them I need them". But it made her cry suddenly what's wrong  
with me? She sank her face on her hands and sobbed  
Kagome found herself, unbelievably,almost drifting off to sleep as she  
was carried by her captor. She looked at him as Inuyasha carried her  
"Why?" she asked "get some sleep you're still sober" . " No I can't  
stay with me" Kagome's emotion brought her to hold Inuyasha tightly.  
Inuyasha hugged the confused miko " Okay, I'll stay with you" He  
carried her up in the tree.  
  
"Inu...yasha..." Her eyes over flowed again as she glared at him. "You  
jerk! Do you know why I always come back here from my time!? It's so I  
can be with you! You! The insensitive jerk! I accept you for who you  
are!!! Kikyo never did! She wanted you to be human for her! But I  
never did!" She paused to break down Feeling a bit confused and  
sleepy, trying to think of what else she had to say., she was  
obviously to honest because she was still in a different state, drunk  
that night that made her speak it out at him  
A thought stuck him, speaking to him as if it wasn't apart of this own  
thoughts.  
  
*She only wants you because SHE wants you. She doesn't want HER to  
take you from her, even though they are the same soul.*His wondering  
mind made him think. "Kikyo... only wants me... because...  
Kagome...wants me?"  
  
Inuyasha tried hard to think back to a time when Kikyo had told him  
that she loved him. His thoughts whirled. Not a single memory of it  
came across his mind. Only Kagome..only Kagome's confession to him.  
Even in anger, she still loved him. Not like Kikyo. She hated him, and  
still, did not love him. Only wanted him dead. Only...Kagome.  
. Inuyasha tucked her close to him , he placed his coat the he wore  
over his white tank top, on her shoulders to keep her warm from the  
night's breeze. "That's why I took you back here" he smiled and she  
yawned. "You don't know what are you saying.you're too pathetic" He  
combed her hair that buried her face away. "I'm not drunk already I'm  
fine" she said with a sly smile, but her eyes were still heavy. The  
hanyou laughed at her, it was his first time for him to see Kagome  
made her self look funny " You still are".  
Her pulled her close to him and she rested on his chest "No I'm  
not.." She sat back up. "look, I know when I see a drunkard okay. and  
I even smell it in you," he reminded her, Kagome" That's none of your  
business." She said it so softly to his ears to hear her words. It is  
my business. I care about you, Kagome. If I didn't, I wouldn't have  
come there ." he didn't mind what he just said she was drunk anyway  
she can't remember it. tears still littering her eyes. "Why are you  
playing with my feelings like this, Inuyasha?" His hard expression  
softened and he smiled. His ears twitched slightly. "Because... I..."  
She stopped what he was saying. She lifted her head and kissed him. It  
was a desperate kiss. She was afraid. She wanted to always hear him  
say those 3 words, but when it came down to it, she was scared to hear  
him say it.  
She was too drunk anyway so at that instant, shecluched tighter to him  
she kissed him instead, Inuyasha was surprised. His first reaction  
was to pull away and tell her what he had come here for. But her soft  
lips... tasted... so sweet. So warm. Slighly moist. too... perfect. He  
couldn't pull away and stop her instead his held her tightly closer to  
him. So he did the only thing he chance, he kissed her back that drew  
his feelings inside of him his heart was pounding faster, it was a  
perfect timing.  
Kagome pulled away and rested her cheek against his chest. "I'm  
sleepy" she yawned "What was that all about?!" he slapped his hand  
onto his face and catching his breath. it was funny he laughed at her  
"You drunkard girl!" he pinched her nose. Kagome just smiled and  
closed her eyes. "Kagome" He push a lock of hair behind her ear.  
"Huh?" all she said. It was the perfect moment he thought He lowered  
his head and kissed her. " I wish you'll say the same things when  
you're in a normal state. And I wish I can do it too". And ever so  
gently  
whispered, "Kagome. I love you. But you're not my kagome you're just  
another drunkard girl" and kissed her again, wishing that I would be  
forever, kagome closed her eyes but the hanyou didn't slept that night  
, he just cherished that moment, thinking all over again, and he never  
put his eyes away from kagome, it a rare chance he felt, he watched  
kagome in slumber until the sunlight peaked over the distance, still  
kagome is nestled in his embrace. "I wished it was a long night.." He  
whispered." Kagome I wish, you belong to me..i'm not honest with  
myself till you disappeared, but, do you mean it? It must be too late  
already.. I can't never let you go to someone to take my place in your  
heart." Then he kissed her on the forehead while she sleeps..  
Another morning passed by.. Kagome lit open her eyes, and saw Sango  
were frying some fish by the fire, Inuyasha from a far came handling  
Sango some more trout that he caught by the river, miroku appeared  
behind her who patted her head "Good morning sleepy head".. She groan  
holding her head aching "aowwwwwe.." She winced her eyes from the  
pain; it's her hang over.. Inuyasha sat beside here "here" he handled  
her a cup of water. "thank you". She said. Sango giggled "  
Inuyasha you seemed nice all of the sudden". She said "why wouldn't he  
, I saw two sleepy heads up in the tree early dawn" Miroku darted at  
him, " So?" he smirked at them. " What happened last night? It don't  
recall much?" She whimpered. "huh?really?" Miroku eyebrows frowned,  
Inuyasha didn't mind to ask afterall it would be another argument to  
start with. " I'll just wash my face . I'll Be back" she stood up  
still shaky. Inuyasha attend to her balance " Easy..you sure you're  
okay" he said softly. "a bit my head hurts. then she walked away. She  
felt Inuyasha'sstrong arms hugged her from behind . " I miss you so  
much!" He sounded overjoy even he whispered behind her ear.  
"inuyasha?" she didn't know what to say but it paused her for the  
moment..  
Suddenly Inuyasha felt an instant fear his eyes narrowed behind the  
trees. "kagome stay there" he pulled out his Tetsusaiga in his hand.  
Suddenly in a crack of a second Inuyasha slammed behind the tree that  
fell from the impact. Sango and Miroku rushed to the site, kagome  
gasped" Inuyasha what happened?" She ran to his directionbehind the he  
saw inuyasha went up to his knees, he was raging mad kagome looked at  
her direction , Inuyasha charged directly to his attacker Kagome  
yelled in fear Inuyasha fell down again "DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" It was  
komiro and grabbed Kagome's arm . Kagome pulled back. Miroku , Sango  
and shippou didn't moved in shocked even Kagome.. "Ko..Mi..ro?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
I'll pause it here, let your minds wonder what was komiro doing there?  
Hehehe  
Wait 4 the next chappie, reviews please.. Firestarr 


	10. The dog and the dragon

FireStarr:  
A bit OOCness I guess, when things were just going to get good .  
sorry bout the last chappie I didn't have it written correctly in  
between the margins. I'll fix it next time..  
  
Chapter 10 The Dog and the Dragon  
  
Inuyasha stood up to his knees and tackled him, he accidentally  
dropped his tetsusiaga and he threw a punch at him, Komiro caught his  
arm and kicked the hanyou off on him, Inuyasha wiped the blood on his  
mouth that almost crushed his face with the strong punched he gave he  
took his sword and flew across at him. They are mad , Miroku ,Sango  
and kagome can't even move in between them as the duel tumbled down  
the two rivals into the stream.. Komiro to do four back flips ending  
with a half twist in the air, as he landed, and dodge the hanyou's  
attack,  
  
Inuyasha kicked him from his unguarded back side and threw him back,  
komiro swipes both hands up with amazing speed shifting his body and  
gave him a double kick ending with his fist slammed into the ground  
causing a huge crater, the inuyasha almost caught to hit his face' NO!  
Stop them!" kagome panicked trying to got in between the duel, miroku  
stopped her "It's too dangerous!" Miroku halted her. And they went to  
the scene of the fight,  
  
Komiro wipes his hand, making sure he get's the dust off that  
clouded in between them the bandage in his arm was torn off revealing  
his left clawed silver scaled arm, he remove his top that leave his  
undershirt revealing his Dragon tattoo that seem almost wrapped his  
entire left extremity, which before was only on his upper back .  
  
kagome noticed the change "Sango do something, they're gonna get  
themselves killed!" then Sango called Kirara , the small pup appeared  
behind from them then, they went off, The two duelist moved from  
distance to distance as they battle " Was that too much for you?!,  
There' s more where that came from for your face!" Komiro clenched his  
fist and wiped the smirked of blood from his face with his terrifying  
look at Inuyasha, " You'll get a taste of you own medicine!"  
Inuyasha's eyes transformed more fiercely as well as his claws and his  
fangs, the youkai blood transformed the beast inside him , it must  
have been the rage of hatred the flew in between them. . komiro dashed  
in speed and threw him punches and kicks , the hnayou appeared to be  
fast enough to avoid him, he knocked his foot that made komiro fall  
in the ground, he maintained his alertness , and avoided the  
tetsusaiga that almost sliced his face, he swoop up into the air, the  
air,  
  
Inuyasha uttered a curse under his breath, angry at himself for  
momentarily lowering his guard and for ignoring the alarms that rang  
inside her head why did he appeared there. Komiro pulled out a picket  
bamboo fenced by the bridge and he hovered it across his hands,  
knowing the arts of kung - fu, this inuyasha's attacker is not ot be  
taken lightly, Komiro dusted himself down and took a run at Inuyasha.  
Big mistake. WHACK! A split second before Inuyasha could even make a  
swipe of his sword at him; Komiro had spun round, his bamboo rod  
colliding with Inuyasha's kneecaps, sending him to the ground with an  
almighty thud. , Leaving Inuyasha's cradling his knees in his arms.  
And stood up against him very injured "You're pretty strong.." He  
growled starting another move at him, as Komiro positioned his Rod in  
defense against him  
  
"STOP!IT!" Kagome appeared appeared them, " STOP it both of you!"  
Miroku yelped and he holds Inuyasha' two arms from behind, Kagome held  
tightly on Komiro "Please Komiro!!!!" She cried holding unto him  
tightly and looked at him her eyes were drifting to tearsShe looked  
right into the his metallic silver eyes raging with anger, and tried  
to calm him down "Please Komi- chan, That's too much to watch!" Kagome  
was shivering. Komiro looked at her, he shifted his rage into pity he  
drop his rod and made them both knelled on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha softly lowers his temper as he watched the miko that stopped  
his attacker, he felt despair , unbearable despair he was seeing this  
In front of him Kagome who ran first into the man who took her away  
from him. He shrugged his arms then miroku removed his arms and he  
turned back away from them.. across a distance .  
  
Komiro got up to his senses. "What is this place?, where am I?,  
kagome?" Komiro just then noticed he was in the feudal era and looked  
at his left arm that transformed even is tattoo that was like eating  
his left arm alive, "What's happening to me???" Komiro horrifyingly  
looked at his hand with scales and claws.. then he lost his  
consciousness.  
  
Kagome was shocked to speak he just screamed and shrugged komiro to  
wake up..she touched his fore head he has a high fever, his face was  
flushing red . Sango and miroku went up to her.. "That's kouga????"  
Sango gasped at her " No he's not, he's just like me." Kagome said to  
her " Let's take him to kaede's before we discuss this encounter'  
Miroku said,and carried komiro on Kirara's back. Inuyasha looked at  
the shocked kagome who was on the floor, he approached her and held  
his hand " I'm sorry it was so sudden" Inuyasha said at her feeling  
his own pity inside, " Let's go" inuyasha reached for kagome's hand  
and carried her as they all fled going to kaede's house.  
  
"Komiro..Komiro" kagome tried to wake up the unconscious stranger from  
the present time. "kagome can you tell me what exactly happened?"  
Kaede handed her a small cup " Here let him drink this, he must have,  
drain all his strength" kaede said as she move closer at the  
unconscious Komiro she took a bit closer look on his arm. And looked  
at him" Is this that wolf boy who always chase you around?" kaede  
asked "No, kaede he's from the future, he came out from the well"  
Sango answered from behind her.  
  
Kagome sighed, as she placed a wet cloth on his bruises on his face  
"This is all my fault.. If I didn't came running screaming back at  
home, Inuyasha must haven't come to rescue me. " she said "what do you  
mean rescue , while you were gone, he was like a lunatic ,and decided  
to take you back here.." Sango smirked folded her arms and looked at  
inyasha's direction was sat distantly from them, not even interfering  
and in a bad mood"... and this man, well, he's related to you, that  
concerned him to follow you here?" kaede exclaimed.  
  
Kagome just looked at her "I'm sorry' She whispered . "well I can see  
, that but one thing I can't understand, is he used to be human  
before, why did he has such power. and looked his arm?" kaede looked  
at his left arm, wounded, and has scales?" He has youkai blood?..This  
tattoo seems, transforming him into a .Dragon?" kaede traced the  
image of a tatoo dragon that grew across his arms..  
  
"Kagome.. you feel a shard in him do you, look at his shoulder" Kaede  
showed kagome a small scar, that looked like a stab, she touched it  
and it she withdraw back she felt a sudden prickling burn on her hand.  
"He's not like this.."She said "well maybe he used to be.. until now..  
I believe, like you kagome, you're a reincarnation of Kikyo, you also  
have the same abilty she posses, but different, which leads.. this man  
here posses Kouga's abilty but a different kind.." Kaede said "It  
leads to nothing, they are the same,!" inuyasha stand from his seat "  
One thing that I can't stand is Kouga, and this is another. even  
worse! I need some fresh air!" .  
  
"well It's your fault!. that messed up things". Kagome said from behind him  
  
" say what ever you want to say, it doesn't change anything" inuyasha  
replie as he walked out from their discussion.  
  
"kagome." Komiro' eyes opened then it completely leaped him out of  
the bed "Where , and what is this place?.. Where am I?" he panicked "  
Young man .. calm down." Kaede put him back to his seat "WahhhOLD  
HAG! " he screamed . Kaede just slapped his nape "You Idiot!, if I'm  
just 50 years younger, for you information I'm worshiped by men!".  
Miroku and sango exchanged glances and giggled.  
  
"komiro you came from the well, did you?"  
  
"Uhuh".  
  
"Then when you came back, it was all different"  
  
"uhuh"  
  
"well you came out in a time portal this is the feudal era , a  
hundreds of years way back. And you're sitting right next to me.. and  
you changed" she explained  
  
"Wait. I'm totally freaked out here!".. then he looked at his arm "  
What's happening to me!!! I'm. I don't know?!" he shooked his head  
several times must have been to much shock to him..  
  
"It's temporary, somehow, your bood line leanage reacted to this  
time.."kagome tried to calm him down "so let's go back this is just a  
bad dream!" komiro grabbed her arm and dragged her outside that led to  
the well's direction, Sango, kaede and miroku chased after them.  
  
" You IDIOT!" inuyasha knocked his face with his arm when he suddenly  
appeared behind the tree by the well. "Why you Stupid Dog!" Komiro  
tackled him and they rolled on the floor, "Stop it! Both of you!"  
Kagome yelped. But inuyasha dragged him and threw him into the well.  
Kagome went at inuyasha "YOU STUPID JERK!' then sudden slapped his  
face.. Inuyasha was surprised and stopped his unremarkable reactions.  
"You're a total idiot Inuyasha!"  
  
"stop this commotion, you're all acting like lunatics!" kaede warned.  
Kagome just stared at inuyasha with a disguated look.. Inuyasha  
exhaled, he felt.humiliated, he just turned away from them a sudden  
silence overwhelmed them to see how the hanyou felt displeased and  
humiliated as he left except for Kagome who slapped him coldly from  
her emotions.  
  
"kagome." Komiro just popped up from the well."Oh no. he wasn't able  
to return back at their time" Miroku pulled him out of the well,  
Kagome accompanied the Injured komiro and looked at kaede "There's  
something wrong.you can't go back home yet, will find out, if the  
shikon no tama involves in this changes." Kaede said " We'll be stuck  
here for quite some time" komiro uttered as miroku accompanied him  
back to the hut. Kagome glanced at the hanyou who wassitting on the  
top of the cliff far beyond there reach. she sighed deeply It's really  
my fault, I must have'nt left him in the first place She said to  
herself she saw the necklace on the grass, and remembered she threw it  
a week ago, when she ran back home.and placed on her pocket and left  
the scene.  
  
Then Inuyasha glanced at her direction as she leaves. It did hurt  
him inside, "I'm going to loose her...No.. I won't.and I can't" He  
whispered and he looked at the stars.."I will never cry over her.." he  
said but tears appeared from his eyes. He was so sorry. it was to hard  
"I'm going to loose her...No.. I won't.and I can't No man or another  
youkai will take her away from me" he said to himself again.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
----- pause it here I have to make the next. well if it's too long let me know. I'll make it a bit brief next 


	11. Rebirth

Sorry bout the last two chappie's if you notice some words were  
misspelled and the margin is left sided, I wrote it 3 consecutive 2  
a.m.'s,  
Just bear with me.. I hope yah like my fic, it's a bit complex well  
others think it that way but it's just a silly twist this few  
chapters will be a bit different, I just want Inuyasha to do something  
about it..i write it that way  
, But thanks for the reviews, I'm always updating it, so I can move  
on to my next fan fic.  
It would really help me if I can here it from your reviews please do..  
Thank you so much. FireStarr  
  
Chapter 11 - Rebirth  
  
Another day passed by Komiro sat outside kaede's hut. Pulled out a couple of cigarrette sticks from his pocket and lit it with a lighter, Kagome looked at him way across from the bon fire, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and Miroku sat, Inuyasha just sat up in the tree and refrain from looking at them too, and kagome looked at his direction and inuyasha's. Kaede began the conversation as she settled in a comfortable position by the Bonfire,  
  
"Look at those two?, This will be another headache...we have to start to search the next shard, that causing time, magic to block your way back home" ."yeah, I think we should push through with it.. It's been days, Inuyasha is delaying our plans already" Miroku said, and a stone hit his head "Awww!" He looked at Inuyasha' direction "You Idiot!". "hey One fight is enough for a day, and don't start one!"Sango gave him a warning look. And shippou just protrudes his tongue at him. Miroku get's annoyed, " Can I get some more mature listeners here" Kaede raised her voice, which called Inuyasha's attention, he sat down with them  
  
"kagome, I think you should get your guest to seat with us.. Go check on him." she told her, Kagome went to komiro's side.. "Komi- chan.. you okay?" Kagomecombed his hair with his fingers, he was not feeling well..While Inuyasha's attention is at their direction "Whooo.hohooo! Jealous are you???well it's your fault in the first place, always comparing her with Kikyo!" Miroku gave him an irritating grin, "No!, mind your own business! Monk! Or I'll add extra holes on your hands!" Inuyasha shoved miroku's hands away.  
  
"Komiro..you have a fever.." Kagome patted his face with her handkerchief" Let me get you inside." Then he hold her arm "I'm fine..everything's clear in my thoughts already sorry if I had to smoke.I'm just freaked out a bit.." He smiled at her she sighed and he hold her hand "Kagome...remember the first time, we met? The names you called me???" Komiro asked her sincerely. Oh.. I remember I used to call him names she thought "Yup, Kouga.." She said " No, I know that part, someone who looks like me. the other name, when you stare at me?" . Oh.. Inuyasha.She remembered but kagome remained silent "Inuyasha isn't it?" komiro looked at her questiongly ánd pointed at Inuyasha's direction " Well, Is that him who , I saw embraced you this morning?." komiro added Oh.. I don't want to hear all of these Kagome doesn't know what to say at him, "You said to me, as I recall it.when I first asked you out.. no one's gonna punch me for this.so who made this bruises on my face?" Komiro said but he glanced away from her and threw the burnt out cigarette. She sighed " Were not what you think, honestly.he has eyes for another girl not me.Don't you believe me?" She said . well komiro smiled " I belive you, but I think, . He has a grudge on me, about you" He answered " forget it.and looked at me.I'm not the same like before" He tried to stand up but still shaky. Kagome got a hold of his balance. Inuyasha just trying to control his.temper and ignored their direction. he's getting too much attention ,Who the hell does he think he is? And fought me like that . This is my Time, Not his or Kagome's I'll handle my way no body's going to push me off like that! Inuyasha's his his facial expression from them, seemingly clenching his anger, As Kagome and Komiro sat with them. "You don't seem well Komiro right?" Sango asked as she changed her seat and sat right next to komiro,  
  
Miroku was surprised to see Sango's sudden care to the new comer, and looked at inuyasha, and inuyasha gave gave him a sly smile, before Kagome is at his acquaintance now Sango moves next to him, Miroku didn't seemed glad at all. " I'm okay.a bit" Komiro said. and kaede suddenly laughed " Looks like young man, you'll be making a few friends here, youngsters these days. So, Komiro how did you feel now," kaede asked " Still the same..somehow a bit, well something inside me when.. I get ."  
  
"Angry, or the hate inside, well..There is a strong power of a shard inside you, whatever it is.It will transform you like a halfling dog like him" Kaede reffered to Inuyasha "Well, I'll bet you just morph into a frog. not like me."He smirked " Yah rayt like having a mongrel's character like you" kagome remarked that made miroku and shippou bursts into laughter. "I just want to be normal.. whatever it is, I'm Getting some sleep.excuse me madam."komiro sincerely smiled at old kaede As he left the scene "well that's a charming fellow.. where did you fnd him Kagome? If I were you. He's a descent man" kaede exclaimed looking at inuyasha's direction "Haha, ok fine, at least, There are two of us you can command to Sit" he then left also very irritated  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
He's getting in my nerves!!! !the freaking leech! Even Miroku get's irritated to getting Sango's attention! He continued thinking about it until morning.The Gang went back to the forest when Inuyasha first saw kikyo, supposingly to find a shard, It didn't mind Inuyasha traveling with Komiro at least when it is over Komiro can return home. But He has to bear with him, early morning , kagome would sit with him while they were having breakfast, then they talked for hours while traveling, even miroku watched him because sango joins the two even shippou enjoys his company., "Ahhhhh!" Inuyasha just growled "Let's stop here.The sun is too intense this noon!" he said "yeah it is very hot! We should stop for lunch here.."  
  
Miroku sat beside inuyasha making a two irritated crowd. But the rest just didn't mind them only Shippou said that they will find fire wood. Leaving the two 'He's way too much DON'T YOU GET IRRITATED LIKE THAT!" Inuyasha darted out at miroku "YEAH WHAT DOES THIS GUY HAVE ANYWAY, TAKING OFF WITH THE LADIES" He exclaimed.. Inuyasha wondered, then suddenly appered infront of him dragging him down the ground with a trail off smokeit's kouga! . Inuyasha punched him out of the way " Another stupid face, Two Kougas! Too much!" His temper screamed out of him. Kouga went back at Him "where's my wife to be?". Kouga , Miroku hitt him with his staff behind.  
  
"Idiot, well welcome to the band of angry brothers". Mirokugrabbed hold of his back and threw him away from Inuyasha. "wha what do you mean?" Kouga wondered . Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances thinking of the craziest thing " Hey wolf boy.! You don't know you have a TWIN BROTHER?.." Inuyasha said " He's out there with Kagome." He said. Then Kouga paused " Wait a minute, It's a trick ah. what wrong you two not stopping me." He paused " Not really, I just want your TWIN BROTHER too FREAK OUT! " Inuyasha and miroku laughed. Kouga just ignored them and followed the trail off kagome's scent..  
  
"wait.. wait.,Komiro is wounded. what if Kouga steals kagome off again for real!" miroku said . Inuyasha didn't thought about it.. "Oh.Oh no.." then they went after him..  
  
"kagome let's go back already, those two are getting a bit too uncomfortable with me" Komiro suggested "never mind them.they're just jealous" Sango replied "I don't want any trouble at all. Ok. And I don't feel like being a jack ass about it" He said.' Ahhh..." komiro fell on his knees holding his left shoulder . "What???" Kagome and sango went up to him " It"s PainfuL!!!!al of a sudden somethings dragging me into something!" he said.. " A Shard????! " sango got hold of her boomerang and looked around the bushes..  
  
"Kagome lets' go back" Sango said. " I think she's right" Komiro stood up " It's just head ache." He said.. "kagome My love!.." suddenly kouga appeared from above . but what surprised him , foot slammed right into his face komiro blocked kagome's attacker as kouga fell ion the ground, just when inuyasha and miroku went in the scene 'Whaaaat! You're meee? And You knicked ma face!" Kouga's eyes widened "what you guys led him here!" Kagome yelled at them.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud roar from behind the trees, then appeared a giant orc behind them must have been got their attention, immediately kouga nabs kagome and leaped away "Kagome!" inuyasha and komiro called. But the huge orc start to attack them, Inuyasha charge the beast with a blow of his tetsusaiga, but the orc start attraction went off to Kouga and kagome's direction.  
  
"Let me go!!" Kagome struggled from kouga " I'd better not to my love. Something's following right at us" Kouga said, running fast leaping from a tree to another Kagome saw a giant orc chasing them " he's after you, you still have a shard!!!! So let me go!" Kagome struggled again " No way.. Then it seemed I have another rival aside from the hanyou.. Who's that looks like me?! .well he's not taking you away from me either.." Then Kouga stumbled down that made them roll on the ground, Kouga slipped out he accidentally let go off kagome, he instantly brab hol onto the edge of the cliff, It was too fast that he wasn't able to control his running.. and stumbled them down ' kagome! " Kouga yelled he saw the miko also was hanging at the edge of the other side of the cliff. "HELP!!!" kagome Screamed and was about to fall into the lake below them. Kouga can't even move to reach her.  
  
The Orc ran toward them just when Inuyasha appeared and gave the orc a blow from behind, Sango and the others chased them She threw her bommerang and hit the orc from behind. Then it collapses sending a tremor to the edge cliff on the ground where kagome was hanging. Kouga, Inuyasha ¸Miroku and Sango tried to reach her before it collapses. As it crumbles "Kagome! " Komiro Trying to catch her,  
  
She was falling in mid air Komiro dive into " KOMIRO!!!! NO!!!!" Kagome Screamed falling as well as komiro right before her eyes . Suddenly White webbed wings sprung from Komiro's back and glided him across he caught kagome!. The orc fell onto the water, Komiro Transformed exactly like kaede said he flew up. Carrying kagome in his arms, the others looked at him speechless and didn't even moved. He put down kagome, "MY GOD!!!" She stared at his large white wings, and he happened to have claws on both of his hands like the hanyou's .His tattoo covered his left extremity his eyes were metallic silver and webbed pointed ears. Komiro transformed into a half dragon.another youkai????  
  
" ahhhh.I'mm. a .Gargoyle?!!!" he exclaimed catching his breath and freaking out every body that just stared at him, and he looked at his hand holding a shard he caught from the orc. It must have transformed him completely.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
What do you think. is it a bit mixed up? You'll see where this story leads to.it's just to a bit different  
Who is it gonna be?Doggie, Wolfie or Battie Hehehe. This leads to  
another; I guess kagome gets attracted too different species hehehehe. Reviews please, let me know . Firstarr 


	12. My turn

Author's note:  
Inuyashachic 515 - thanks hope you like my wallpapers, Sorry bout  
the content, I've got it all mixed up.Bear with my adjustments bout  
the text, The last 3 chapters is a bit different ,But really  
Inuyasha.and kagome well she is a bit out of character in this, and  
many of you will think Inuyasha is too, that is how it will bring out  
the real story from the rest of the chapters coming sort of . that  
they'll just realize that .they need each other specially on  
Inuyasha's part... Can't spoil it from telling just read along.hehehe  
  
Also Ryguy - Thanks,.I'm just getting on that part already..  
I'll make it easy to type it down just bear with me, My PC memory is  
crashing down, sorry I'm just really having a hard time, typing it all  
over again for a couple of times. (Ahhh! Just broke a fingernail!)  
  
Corrupted Angel- Well, I think you gonna like this part.  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN ANY OF INUYASHA CHARACTERS (but I do own a few of my own ^.^)  
  
Chapter 11 - My turn.  
  
"This is way too much to bear! You brought that creep here, now he's going to slow us down! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THAT CREEP!" Inuyasha muttering angrily he was about to protest again when he got a good look at Kagome's face her skin was sickly pale, suddenly had a swell of guilt. 'Damn! DAMN DAMN DAMN!' he though bitterly as he turned away from her, unable to look at her "You're INSANE!" she said, holding komiro's unconscious body " If It wasn't for him . I died back there!."She said "HEY THAT'S NOT THE FIRST TIME YOU FELL AND ALMOST GOT YOURSELF KILLED! AND THAT'S THE SECOND TIME SOMEONE SAVED YOU!" be fore he can speak again.  
  
" You're. . .so. . obnoxious!" she yelled angrily, but it only caused her to begin sobbing. Inuyasha was taken aback. 'Oh no! Not that! Anything but that!' he thought desperately. Every body was just staring at them "Ack! Don't cry! what the hell's wrong with you! All CONCERNED WITH HIM!" said Inuyasha.."Hey that includes me to say it too "Kouga interrupted " SHUT UP! ..I'm not talking to you!" he turned at him "STOP IT OKAY!" Sango said and she helped Kagome carry komiro on kirara's back, They left the scene, leaving the three men back there.. "YOU'RE JUST A LOSER INUYASHA IF I WERE YOU I WON'T LET HIM HAVE HER STUPID MONGREL! Kouga laughed at him and left miroku and inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha, I think it's time we had a man to man talk." Inuyasha would have protested normally at miroku, "what the F**k is wrong with her?!" demanded Inuyasha To his dismay and anger, "What' SO FUNNY MONK!" barked Inuyasha, giving Miroku a look of hatred.  
  
"I'm sorry. . .it's just. . .every one can tell you're letting him get in between you and kagome.and you're just jealous!" Miroku said as he tried to control his laugher. Inuyasha wasn't amused. "Listen, monk! You either on my side or komiro's side and I tear your stupid throat out!" Inuyasha said, growling. Miroku finally got control of himself.  
  
"listen, I've got an idea.Komiro is not a pure demon, he just evolved." said Miroku, smirking as though he was trying to hold back another barrage of laughter. Inuyasha raised a brow at him completely questioned and he continued, " Every temporary morph has a transformation, he changed wbecause of a shard, so.. He has.. a weakness". Inuyasha understood smiles evilly "You're maybe right certainly hope so.let's follow them" Then the two went after the others.  
  
Sango, Kagome , and shippou went to a distant seaside near a harbor behind the mountains there they will meet kaede in the small old house on the hill top, when thy arrived there. Kaede was urprised, what she said did happened. Komiro did evolved into a half beast. The two, Miroku and Inuyasha came Sango and Shippo looked up to Inuyasha having just showed up. Kagome just ignored him instead she went to tend komiro's wounds while unconscious. "See if I care. a sweet pair and her pet lizard" he mumbled while settling down on a small mat to take a nap "WHAT?' she shot back. Inuyasha just covered his face with his sleeve "NOTHING!" she yelled at him taken back by the yelling but sighed.  
  
"Not even 2 minutes and they're already at each others throats!" Sango sighed. Miroku nodded sighing looking up to Inuyasha. "YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!!!" Inuyasha glared. "Sure Inuyasha keep telling yourself that but one of these days you're going to see that you really do have something to say and she wont be there," Miroku said in a philosophical tone looking straight at him.  
  
"SHUT UP MIROKU!!!!!" Inuyasha demanded. " Try to act mature. even when I'm around, we have more complicated things to do" Kaede scolded them ,Just then Komiro woke up."You feel better young man, do you feel weak?" kaede asked "Always.. " he said "You're adapting you're strength as well as your body.. Be careful , you have a weakness, I can tell.." Kaede said , as well as miroku and inuyasha glared at each other on what they've heard. "I'm going outside ." inuyasha went outside and miroku followed.."you're right, what is it then?" Inuyasha said in a low voice, talking far from the hut " I still don't know it will take time for us to find out  
  
*+*+*+*+* That afternoon,."komiro?" kagome called out his name." You've seen him Miroku?" . Miroku was placing the gathered wood before the sunsets "nope I haven't" he answered.. " How about Inuyasha?, where is he? " She asked "well, that's a surprise you asked.."he smiled "of course why wouldn't I? He's also my concern."he saidand folded her arms. "he's by the sea side.thinking of you again I guess.". Then she turned a way and went there, she saw komiro going back on her direction but he was NORMAL? "What happened? To you you're komi-chan again' she was surprised "Well I was just smoking, and that made me sneeze my dragonself out" He smiled.  
  
Miroku heard what he said, just when Inuyasha appeared, "hey.. look at him.." he pointed out " He's NORMAL?" inuyasha noticed komiro was completely human again while talking to kagome."I know already what to do! " Miroku told his idea to inuyasha.  
  
During supper, As they gathered by the fire, Inuyasha and miroku remained quiet. Kagome noticed their behavior " What are you guys up to?". She wondered looking straight at inuyasha "nothing. Why?" inuyasha answered her casually. The group were discussing some theories to find the largest shard piece that must have been making changes in time.. Inuyasha stayed quiet and attentively at kaede's discussion. In the corner of his eye he can feel, Kagome's eyes were staring at him.It makes him uneasy but he didn't look, as if he didn't care or it will spoil his plans.after all she has someone with her..Kagome steal glances at the hanyou "it's been a while.I guess, he was right he used to save me that's why I got here, but I'm already going out with someone, instead of him.." kagome said to herself " kagome you ok? You must be tired watchng over me." Komiro notice she wasn't attentive at all..How ever it irritates the hanyou seeing komiro do his petty charms on her. He blew to fire to make it bigger "it's getting cold" he said as an excuse but bits of ashes flew across, komiro felt itchy and sneezed then.  
  
suddenly his feature transformed back again the way he was ago with his wings.. "Damn You!!!Mongrel You did that on purpose!" Komiro remarked angrily " Yeah wooo hooo, look at you, wanna make something outta it Bat boy??!" Inuyasha laughed, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME???" Komiro growled , "You wanna fight, mongrel ?!".  
  
"Damn't Inuyasha Stop this! " Sango yelled at them, causing a rumble between the two and the conversation kaede was mad! , Komiro dragged Inuyasha on his sleeve and flew in mid air "Komiro puthim down!" Kagome yelled at him.. "That's a good girl, coming to your future mate's rescue...." The hanyou said sternly "F**k off !" Komiro was about to hit his face "Oswari!" Inuyasha dropped from the gravity and hit his face on the ground. He stood up as well komiro went down on the ground ,Kaede appeared infront of them "STOP THIS INSOLONCE infront of me,!" then she poke them both in the head ,angrily kaede went inside and bang the door close.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and turned to kagome "damn't girl you even made me seat" he yelled at her but kagome scooped a handful of ash and threw at komiro's face and he sneezed back to his normal self. She ignored inuyasha and approached komiro, **WA- SMATTT!!!!!!! And slapped komiro's face "You're worse than I thought.showing that rudeness..and I'm not your girl yet.! She yelled at komiro. Inuyasha , sango , shippou and miroku was surprised, Inuyasha felt he finally got even. like he wanted .. hehehe  
Komiro who was getting annoyed with him while kagome's infront of Inuyasha didn't know who was darting his tongue out komiro. And turned at inuyasha "As for you! I'm not you girl.also, no body! SIT!" instantly he wham his face again in the ground. Komiro laughed at it "What so Funny!" She shot back at komiro komiro felt embarrassed as kagome left and walked inside the house, it was really embarrassing the rest didn't said any reaction." uhm.. Let's clean up put off the fire , and get some rest" Miroku said hasitately , Sango didn't utter anyword. Komiro just lit a cigarette from his pocket and puffed out a smoke that transformed him back into his bat form and flew off the dark sky.. Inuyasha watch him swirled in the sky " Well that's how someone looses a girl's interest, now I know how to play my game." he smiled slyly "you're one bad dog!" Inuyasha said to himself..resting on a tree branch. And yawned "That's another day!"  
  
To be concluded..  
  
*=*  
So how did yah like it.It sounded like a bit ranma and ryoga rivalry,  
but it's ok.. I guess Actually Komiro really has a diferrent  
characther, You'll just know  
Now you see, it's different already.. I wish you appreciate my fic.  
.let me know..reviews, got to pause this I'll continue tomorrow, I  
have to defrag my PC first.FireStarr 


	13. Fading thoughts

A/N: At first I don't know if I'm good at this. well I hope it would  
go well I just need comments. T Y  
Info: Tatsuo - means Dragon boy, Ryu -means dragon also  
  
Well To new readers:  
Komiro is another Fanfic character is a half human half dragon he's  
not originally from the real series, as far as my knowledge goes that  
the new hanyou basically in my description sorta also like what Mink  
is from Dragon half  
Yup, I love that manga well I'm more on Inuyasha which what im writing  
right now so ...w/e just go with it ^_^  
  
Chapter 13 - Fading thoughts.  
  
It was a new day ahead of them, after what happened last time. No body tried to discuss it as well,  
Not even Kagome, Their hunt for the Mystical large piece of the shard leads them to a valley, near Sango's  
Kagome used to ride on Inuyasha's back, but she rode with Sango on  
Kirara, Sango didn't mind, while Komiro remained silent the whole  
morning just flying above them. "hey Tatsuo." Miroku called him up in  
the sky "Can you see what's ahead of us?above the trees?" he asked.  
Komiro flew further upward to a high treetop and looked what is beyond  
the path there traveling."Ah.. Small, temple complex. I see about a  
few kilometers from here and it's on the other side of a cliff, ." He  
said. "Let's stop here.I. don't have any idea bout that place, and we  
have to cross there.." Inuyasha sat and starched his arms as he  
yawned, he looked at kagome but she didn't even glance at him, the  
whole inuyasha watches her, maybe it did irritate Komiro that's why he  
isolated himself from them. The others didn't mind.  
  
Komiro watched them as they rest for a while, Sango, Miroku  
shippou and Kagome were having a conversation, But inuyasha stayed  
silent  
  
'He Just don't Kagome. That Tatsuo freak.' Inuyasha thoughts  
drifted just watching her . He had always felt comfortable with Kagome  
ever since he first knew her, but never in this way. not untill that  
bat came into her life. Him following her proved his love... the  
transformation that had over taken him proved it. kagome was gona be  
his. Oh sh** he wasnt going to let a Dragon hanyo get her, after all  
as far as he could tell even after this change happened things go  
wrong, just hen the dawn when kagome confessed to him; only now it  
would be difficult to defeat his rival in love and convince kagome  
only he was right for her. And he looked up watched Komiro who  
remained silent way up in the tree top looking at the same girl that  
he was staring too He didnt like this... not one bit. Inu Yasha could  
see the cuniving plans running through the hanyou's head, and the way  
he stared at Kagome just made Inu Yasha all the angrier. Inu Yasha  
knew the dragon hanyou was thinking of something that included Kagome  
but he couldnt tell it questions him what it was.  
"I think we'd better go before rain comes pouring in. let's move  
people" kagome suggested as she watched the gloomy sky, and looking  
for Komiro, he was out of sight.. as she walk further " where are you  
going?" Sango asked" I think we better set camp here, that's a heavy  
rain " she added.." I'll be right Back" she answered. Then she left.  
" Where is she heading?.its' going to rain.." Inuyasha approached  
Sango as she was fixing a tent " I don't know Maybe Looking for  
Komiro, Why don't you go with her. She's alone.." she smiled. inuyasha  
just ignored them and went after Kagome .  
  
"Hey.. Come back to camp. It's going to rain" Inuyasha said "It's not  
your concern!.. Kagome yelled at the white haired boy behind her. Both  
of their faces mirrored each others anger and annoyance. "Come back  
with me, You stupid wech! Alone here." Inyasha pulled her arm dragging  
her where she came from " Leave me alone I'm looking for Komiro!" She  
pulled back  
  
"No you aren't!" He yelled back grabbing her arm and holding her back  
again. Kagome looked at the trees and called Komiro's name "LEAVE ME  
ALONE!.I'M NOT YOUR CONCERN!".she yelled at him. "Yes you ARE,  
STUPID!" , and raindrops trickled one by one,Kagome pulled her arm  
from his grasp causing both him and her to tumble back with Inu Yasha  
on top of Kagome.  
  
"GET OFF!" she yelped " I can't let you go LEAVING ME ALONE!! For my  
sake!.....please!" He yelled into her ear, which was next to his  
mouth. His voice sounded trembling that paused her struggling Kagome  
as well as he is, and released her arms and he got off of her. "  
  
"A.ahem.A little early for interrupting am I?" Miroku grinned  
appearing next to the well causing them to blush." Wha?? O..o.No!"  
Both yelled, their faces bright red." How long have you been standing  
there?!" Kagome asked, her face still resembling a blush "When Inu  
Yasha landed on top of you." Miroku replied with a grin.*  
  
"Hey, monk what are you doing here anyways?" yelled Inu Yasha.  
"Komiro. was looking for you kagome. so.".  
  
"So I followed you here" Komiro appeared from the tree tops. Kagome  
chuckled felt a sudden shiver.did he.. saw .. and heard it?  
  
"komi- chan.. I'm looking for ..you where were.."  
  
"Let's go back. you're soaking wet." he smiled.. as he fan out his  
left wing above kagome to serve as an umbrella for her. as they walk  
back kagome looked behind her peeking beneath komiro's wings, looked  
at the dog boy.. who seemed hurt ..his face hids underneath his white  
hair on his face..  
When they came back there, Sango was packing up., "  
Come, Kirara." Sango said getting on the demon cats back. " Where are  
you going lady Sango?" Miroku asked curiously "LET" hurry..I..I  
can't seem to find Shippo.one minute he was here , then he  
disappeared," Sango said to Miroku "OH NO! where can we find him"  
Kagome was worried "Probably he was looking for you , Tatsuo. the  
little fox, seemed unhappy these days" Inuyasha smirked.  
"I didn't do anything..not like you, taking SOMETHING THAT I ALREADY  
OWN!" Komiro shot back and flew above them."HEY.Hey!.. Stop it " Sango  
yelled at them..  
"Sango, I See him over maybe a few meters he was heading over the  
hanging bridge I can see that far from here" The Tatsuo called their  
attention .  
So Sango, Miroku hopped on kirara's back as well as inuyasha and  
handed his hand over Kagome, "let's go.." He said.. but Komiro swoop  
her before inuyasha got the chance.  
"She's flying with me, besides there's no space for her already" He  
smirked at him " He's right I'll be fine" kagome said as komiro and  
Kagome swoop before them. It really made Inuyasha really furios  
"THAT.OVERGROWN LIZARD!" he said furiously, Sango and Miroku laughed  
at him as they fly across the trees heading to the canyon "Hahaha. Inu  
Yasha I thought you liked Kikyo, why are you so angry that Komiro  
likes kagome? They were dating back home don't they?" Sango asked  
plainly, as if she was asking how the weather was. Inu Yasha turned to  
hr and glared.from behind racing against the breeze  
"I don't, It's just-" Inu Yasha thought for a moment grasping for  
words. " You don't have to explain.. Inu.. were you're friends......  
You love kagome more than kikyo.." Sango said calmly."We know,. inu.  
you just realize it when someone.. got first in your way." Miroku said  
to his friend.  
  
"NO, I'M NOT..I MEAN NO.. I'TS NOT.. YEAH SO!!!"  
"Having a hard time to admit it.. You're going to loose her for  
good!" Sango added "NO.. get close to them!" inuyasha growled as they  
near the flying winged boy." Inuyasha what are you doing?" Sango  
yelled at him , as Inuyasha climed down and hung on kirara's hindfoot  
'WHAT GET BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ?" Mirokutry to pull his left  
arm..  
"Hey Komiro!".. The hanyou called Komiro and kagome looked at them And  
surprisingly he grabbed kagome's arm  
"kagome come hop on!"  
  
" ARE YOU CRAZY!!!!!"Kagome struggled "whats' wrong with you!" komiro  
tried to pull away from them and pulled kagome back to hers. Miroku  
was pulling Inuyasha back up!  
"You stupid dog stop it!" Miroku tried to hold them " Miroku I'm going  
to fall!" Kagome shriekd and grabbed her arm. That leaves Inuyasha and  
komiro strangled, Angrily Inuyasha punched him directly on the face  
that made komiro nabbs him and they were on each other's throats!.  
"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL THEMSELVES!' Miroku yelled as sango pulled back  
their ride on their direction.  
  
"Mutt face, I think your forgetting that Kagome is my WOMAN!. She  
belongs to ME." Komiro yelled grab holding him at Inu Yasha's neck "OH  
YEAH!?" then he pulled out a handful of ashes from a pouch attached  
underneath his sleeve.." Eat this!"  
  
"No!" as komiro tried to avoid the dustthe sprinkled all over him "Oh  
no! I forgot Were flying above a hundred feeeetttttttt! !" Inuyasha's  
eyes widened from his stupidity as they fall from a height vertically!  
"GIMME THAT POUCH WERE GOING TO HIT THE GROUND!."komiro tried to pull  
away from him almost choking his breath . Inuyasha accidentally  
slipped the pouch from his hand as the ashes blew out from the breeze  
" NO!!!!" inuyasha tried to cupped out a few ashes and wiped across  
komiro's face "SNEEZE YOU FREAKING BAT.! HURRY!" komiro sneezed and  
tumbled him across the air his wing sprung out!. "INUYASHA!!!!! NO!!!"  
kagome screamed at the falling hanyou Komiro dived down from a distant  
height... and inastanlt grabbed inuyasha's arm "HANG ON..BUDDY!',  
Inuyasha felt guilty, as the Flying hanyou trying to gain his balAnce  
from saving him.. as the landed on the ground ."You saved ... me.man.  
.why?" Inuyasha with guilt on the tone of his voice, as Komiro was  
catching his breath " I have too... someone is going to regret....  
the biggest mistake of her life....if you die" He just smiled at  
inuyasha as if it was like accepting his apology.  
  
"komiro..!!!! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome . The young miko dismounted from  
kirara as they landed where they almost fell to death , Sango and  
Miroku followed.  
Inuyasha looked away as kagome runs toward komiro's embrace to his  
surprise... Kagome runs toward him FIRST AND EMBRACED HIM. Komiro felt  
a sudden dissapointment and felt his heart was pierced, as the miko  
embraced Her real beloved.Inuyasha can't even believd while kagome  
sobbed and embraced him.. Sango and Miroku didn't utter a word that  
moment. "You.. Idiot ! you almost died!" kagome sobbed. Inuyasha  
hugged her tightly that moment he felt it wouldn't last that long..  
and pulled away.. " Komiro. saved me." he said. Just when Kagome  
remembered her boyfriend..  
  
"I'm fine" Komiro saisd instantly. oh no.Kagome " Komi - chan.."  
Kagome turned at him feeling embarrassed because instead she first ran  
to him, he ran towards inuyasha. " I.."all she ever said suddenly .  
"Ahhhkkkk!" .. Komiro fell on the ground a couple of arrows plunged  
against his wings , bleeding he blocked another arrow heading towards  
kagome too, it was very quick..  
"NO!.." Kagome caught him as she and Sango pulled him away from  
clearing It's Kikyo! Who was holding shippou on her grip, under  
naruku's control again Miroku and Inuyasha went after her..  
"I'm going after them, you stay here.." Sango said at kagome " We'll  
be back. I promise komiro hold on" Sango said at the wounded youkai..  
and left  
Kagome just sobbed as Komiro trying to save his breath " I'll be  
fine.. Don't cry" hold her hand  
" I'd put you in this misery..Because of me U became like ..  
this."She gasped .. "No.silly. I'm here because you needed me .. to  
know who you are".. He just smiled at her  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
Wow .. Is it ok? .. Reviews. please Firestarr 


	14. Unlikely Encounter Unexpected Confession...

A/N: Sorry if it took me to long for updates, I was sick  
as well as my PC is not working well, I'll just made a few twitches in  
this fic, because it's already in its highlights, why I added a new  
character of my own. Ideas would really help me, if there are any  
comments about it..  
  
Sorry about the idea Komiro has metamorphic reaction on ashes. I  
just want to make it different  
  
Chapter 14 - Unlikely encounter and unexpected confessions  
  
"No I'm fine, I must go with them" He exclaimed as he pulled  
out the arrows that plunged unto his wings, and his arm "No, are you  
crazy!" Kagome grabbed hold of his hand, " Hey.. They need me, there,  
it's just minor injury, besides I don't have wings before" Then he  
pulled out a lighter and picked up a leaf on the ground, he started to  
lit it as it burned, then he sniffed the ash of it. "There, I'm human  
again, my arm is only wounded, no wings attached" He said  
" Are you mad but there's a scar in your back instead!, and you can't  
fight with them as a human" Kagome warned him  
"Ah. ok". Then he lit again another leaf to burn it and transformed  
him again. " Sorry, sweetie, I just don't want to be a pain in the neck..  
That's not me".  
  
*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*  
  
"Shippou!, Shippou!" the three warriors called out the little kitsune, from the trees, then an a voiced echoed swirling around the trees  
  
"WHERE IS THE FLYING YOUKAI!" Naraku's voice swirled around them  
  
"Naraku , where's the kitsune and kikyo!" Inuyasha answered him back, then Kikyo appeared her eyes were dark. An evil aura spread across them.. " Inuyahsa!" The young kitsune yelped frombehind the trees.  
  
"Kikyo!. Shippou!. kikyo let him go!. what's wrong with you!" Inuyasha yelled at them shot an arrow that hit his chest.. "What are you doing! It's me..Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tried to make her understand and dragged him from aa far..as kikyo hold her from his breath.  
  
"whaaaatt. are you. doing...?" He chuckled strangled in her grip.. "You're mine, . that's why I'm going to kill you and . a revive your soul..."Kikyo said  
  
"Let me go!!!.. I don't need to!" Inuyasha tried to pull her arms out holding unto his neck.  
  
"Kagome . she took your heart away from me. If I can't have you NO one will!" Kikyo gripped harded unto his throath, Inuayasha was almost out of his breath , she was strong under Naraku's power  
  
"Where's the flying youkai!!! He has the large piece of the shikon no tama..? Get it.. for me.Or kill him. for yourself! " Kikyo whispered unto his ear, as Inuyasha chuckled to his death  
  
" NO...you witch!!!!...I..Don't LOVE.. You..You Want me... for the Jewel. You..can't accept me for who I am!!!." Inuyasha uttered words made kikyo furious and she laughed  
  
" You think Kagome accepted YOU! Open your eyes, she even showed a man Another halfling like you! She choses him instead of You, He's even powerful than you!" .  
  
"Stop manipulating me!!!...You just can't accept.."  
  
".. ACCEPT THE FACT THAT KAGOME'S IN LOVE WITH HIM AND CHOSES HIM INSTEAD OF ME! WHICH LEAVES YOU HATED BY BOTH! WITCH!" Komiro suddenly appeared from the tree tops and tackled the possessed woman. As they flew across back to the site where naraku is..  
  
Inuyasha fell from her clutches , as she catches his breath Kagome rushes to him "Inuyasha. Oh dear! Naraku's behind This!" Kagome went to his side " Help me up.. kagome, Komiro is wounded, the others is in danger Naraku's there!" Inuyasha gasped and kagome Carried him up to his knees.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
"Komiro!" Miroku saw the entangled kikyo and Komiro.. from mid air  
  
"You... Have the shard,,, Don't Interefere Demon!" Kikyo said at his face but he was strong holding her two hands.."You're ... Strong!!!!and your soul smell sweeter...You're better than Inuyasha... even you eyes.I'll take you to be mine! Kikyo tried to seduce him  
  
"Naraku reveal yourself you idiot!, always hiding your face like your army of corpses from their tomb! Sango and miroku said just when Inuyasha arrived from the scene.  
  
"I will have that large piece.. The heart of the shikon no tama!." Naraku appeared from the dark corner as Sango miroku and inuyasha prepared them selves with their weapons.. "You people are not my main purpose.. Kagura.get Kikyo out of here" Naraku commanded as the evil geisha's eyes glowed from the dark behind him.  
  
"You ..! You're not even...my type!" Komiro kicked her out from the height of the mid air from her her clutches and she fell on the ground.. "YOU!!!!..Filthy Beast!" as she draws an arrow from her sleeve and aiming at him directly to his chest.  
  
"KIKYO!" a voice halted her. Its' naraku's right hand the evil Kagura, she appeared "We need that part of the jewel"  
  
"XIAMUN????.." Komiro's eyes widened as he saw Kagura.Kagura looked at his direction.. "Who?." she asked.."XIAMUN... MY GOODNESS.IT'S YOU!. no.. this is the past.. how can It BE?" Komiro turned pale as he landed on the ground. There was a sudden strong aura between them.. "I'm not The one who you call.. Youkai" Kagura said to him with questioning thoughts, and she took the wounded Kikyo.. and vanished in the midsts  
  
Naraku's laughter echoed in the trees "IT'S NOT OVER YET..I'LL GET THE HEART OF THE SHIKON NO TAMA!" then the mist disappeared. Inuyasha went to the wounded komiro and called kagome "kagome , Komiro's wounded badly!".  
  
"Inuyasha...why do I see familiar faces." He uttered. "What?. what's with you about kagura?... let's talk when we get back to camp. Inuyasha and miroku carried the wounded Tatsuo unto kirara's back.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
. The sunset blended with the night sky.. above they reclined at the camp. Sango prepared supper as miroku took his nap, the rain has stopped , it was an exhausting encounter. Inuyasha perched on a high branch on a tree and staring into the sky. His legs dangled in the air revealing his bronze feet. As Inuyasha adjusted his arms into his fire rat's fur, his silver hair swept over his shoulders. Closing his golden eyes, Inuyasha let out a sigh as memories flooded his mind confusion, Komiro's unusal encounter, then his thoughts between Kikyo and kagome Inuyasha pained to himself to think: "Kikyo, I am so sorry. I should have been there to protect you, but I wasn't. . . if could only turn back time I. . ."  
  
then he paused looked over kagome beneath him who was cleaning komiro's wounds..and he felt uneasy but he was already used to it from the couple of days he feels jealousy between the two.  
  
"No..It was meant to be, I even said right at kikyo's face that I don't love her.. why do I confess it clearly, why do words came out from my mouth,?" he sighed "why did komiro saved me?. I rely envy him, how kagome nestle in his arms without worries and second thoughts,.but komiro seem to knew how I feel, is he giving up his place in her heart?..I'm falling for her. so much..until now I realized it when someone occupied the love Kagome was yelding to come from me." His thoughts haunt him over and over again as he watches Kagome tend to the injured youkai.  
  
Komiro's eyes opened from his sleep "you doze off" kagome said as she applied some bandages from his wings.His eyes caught the attention of the Dog eared fellow from the tree, Komiro felt uneasy, It must be inuyasha's enviness" I need to walk.. to clear my thoughts" He said to her as he stood up "No but you're wounded" kagome said  
  
"Look kagome, listen to me, I'm fine..There's someone more wounded in his heart than to my wounds" He said at her as he hold her hand before he got up. Kagome understood what he meant "I'm just uneasy okay.. I'll just go by the river" Then sango called Kagome to help her fix what she was cooking.  
  
As Komiro walked away from the camp, Inuyasha follwed him , He saw Komiro sat on a stone by the stream.  
  
"Hey,.. Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha appeared beside him. Koimro smiled the usual thing he always do he leaned back and stared at the stars in the sky. And he sighed "The sky is beautiful here at night , Inuyasha.."Komiro remarked Inuyasha didn't mind asking again Komiro was trying to avoid much of saying what was inside his head.  
  
"At the future I don't see the million stars back home, I usually see it in telescopes.but here I much appreciate it in the past. I wish it would be like my own life" He said  
  
"Komiro what is this all about. You saved my life,. You avoid Kagome all of the sudden , I know you saw us back there when kagome was looking for you... Komiro you're lucky she found someone like you, who thinks more than what to expect" Inuyasha said to him..  
  
"No..You're lucky,,.. Even she chosed me, but you gain control of her heart, I do not wish to force myself.. loving someone, who belongs to another..you knew it all along" Komiro answered him straightly "You're confusing, You want her, Why am I talking to you? This is nonsense You are my rival" Inuyasha gave him a smirked look and started to stood up from his seat.  
  
"You said it yourself I'm you rival. Inuyasha I want to show you something.." Komiro pulled out his wallet from his pants and inuyasha sat beside him, he pulled out a picture. Inuyasha wondered at the image, It's a picture of him embracing a woman it was a nice couple shot but the image of the woman is... Kagura? "Huh.. This woman is Kagura..?" Inuyasha took a closer look at it "She's my Fiancee, and as we speak she's in slumber at the edge her own life" Komiro said "A Coma. I was the one who is cheating on Kagome, I already have commitments own ". He added leaving Inuyasha's thoughts very questioned how did that happened.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
As they speak. I'll hang it to the next chapter what is it all about...Firestarr ( 


	15. Reasons

A/N: I might exceed to the limit of maximum word usage, I  
guess guys ,These would only take a few chapters left, But I'll bring  
out the best of it . FireStarr  
  
Chapter 15 - Reasons..  
  
"You Cheated her all this time!, Why would You play her heart like that!" Inuyasha doesn't seemed pleased . "Why would I do that? And what are you to her to say that Inuyasha?, Before I got here, It was Saturday afternoon we met, She ran into my house, As far as I can remember." Komiro started to recall how Kagome Ended into his love it was the time when Inuyasha was caught by Kagome with Kikyo.  
  
"...She cried and cried the whole afternoon, She told me about a guy whom she loves so much, he wouldn't even mind what she feels, and instead, He has another woman, She told me she wasn't needed there anymore. I've figured it out for the past few days, It was you she was talking about.." Inuyasha felt a sudden sadness as he listens to komiro and he continued his story  
  
". Xiamun is my fiancé. we've been going steady for almost five years, I met her before I finished high school, my parents and her parents set an arrangement for us, because she was a daughter of a wealthy company. Inuyasha that means she is from a wealthy family, while our family owns 3 farmlands in Beijing, It was all perfect, Xiamun's family owns this crystallized dagger which was ancestral trademark, must have been from nine different generations, the tip of the dagger, well know I know was made of a large piece of the shikon no tama."  
  
"... Things happened on my graduation day, Xiamun wasn't allowed to be unescorted to go in public, because of threats maybe coming from her cousin's side.. It must have been enviness. Any way, I was so happy that day, I passed my secondary studies and I'm on my next stage of studying education, Xiamun was there too.. Suddenly a commotion of gunfire rippled the crowd every one was running, I remembered Xiamun was I need for protection first, then I saw a man who was going to aim at her, I blocked the target it hit me on the left shoulder covering xiamun, I fell, but she was alright, Xiamun is a medical student she tried to recover the bullet that plunged into my chest, which made me bleed so much, I told her to run, but instead she was in my rescue, she used the dagger which supposed to be a graduation gift for me and cut a bigger wound in it, I felt extreme pain, she got the bullet out , but when she put the knife way the tip was missing , It was left inside my wound, but Xiamun fainted, I didn't notice I was too weak.. she was wounded also, There were two shots, the bullet that plunged into my chest and another that hit her on her upper chest, The security arrived, We were both rushed in the hospital, I survived, but she slept for 2 years, until now as we speak.. " Komiro paused and sighed deeply,  
  
Inuyasha didn't expect that Komiro went through in so many tragic things, than what he felt." That's why you have that scar?" he asked. "Precisely.My father cancelled our wedding plans, her family forbids me to see her, there were rumors, she was dead, I don't have any idea.. I think they're trying to keep me away from her. That's why I set aside my past."  
  
".. After a few months I changed, my eyes, my body, my inner self, even my own strength, It must have been the shard piece inside me, My father noticed my sudden change , he told me Must been my ancestral trait, Got this sacred tattoo my father insisited of having it.I became stronger than I imagined, I Trained in martial arts, at the same time, I played football , to hide my unusual abilities, to suppress them into talents.. . Until now, I'm already as same as you are.  
  
Inuyasha didn't utter a word, he was sorry for this unlikely youkai..He never thought that someone like Komiro, would be more stronger inside than he's external abilities.." Komiro. I'm sorry.you're perfect for Kagome not me, why are you saying these things to me."He asked, but Komiro just stood up from his seat and turned away from him "So you won't experience the regret.like mine..if you loose someone who's dear to you" he said as he left.  
  
Inuyasha went back in the camp, everyone was sleeping already, it was indeed a long conversation between him and the dragon youkai, Kagome was still up and was preparing for bed. "Inuyasha, You haven't eaten supper want me to fix some for you." kagome insisted Inuyasha smiled at him and nodded, She didn't expect to see a sudden smile on his face..  
  
"Inuyasha, something wrong.. You seem I a nice mood?" kagome wondered glaring into his eyes and touched his fore head checking for fever "I'm fine.what made you asked?" He smiled back "Because you're not yourself, your smiling at me."she said "So what's wrong with that,I just miss this moment how you. care for me."Inuyasha said at her, he was already beginning to try to win her back.after what komiro said to him. It made feel important, Kagome blushed as she observes Inuyasha while eating he remained silent and looked behind him, Komiro just arrived but didn't bothered them and went to sleep. Kagome didn't went to komiro but stayed beside Inuyasha.."Why..? Inuyasha wasn't like this.This is what I wanted , but What about Komiro?..no, this is too much already.I already know in my self .. I rather chose to be with Inuyasha. " she said inside her thoughts. "I'm done, thanks. what are you thinking?" Inuyasha took a glass of water and placed the bowl in the pail of water.. "inuyasha.. Why are you like this?" Kagome asked, he paused.. and looked into her eyes and he smiled. To kagome's surprise the hanyou kissed her on the cheek. Kagome felt butterflies on her stomach. Felt a sudden shiver "good night" Inuyasha turned away from her and went to bed.. She just sat there and touched her cheek.."He... Kissed me? Snapped out of it . It's just a cheek!" Not long enough. Inuyasha peeked his eyes open from sleep he could see Kagome slept beside Komiro, But still made him feel uneasy, even he already knew Komiro doesn't think Kagome of that much already., he turned away from that side and faced the other way. moments later that after midnight...  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome's voiced woke him up.. "Huh.what do you .want?"He mumbled.. " hey sorry disturbing you sleepy head, I can't sleep It's cold , can I sleep with you .. Komiro's gone.? I was too afraid to sleep alone in my slumber bag, ".. she said  
  
Inuyasha sat up "Huh. where is he? I got to find him.."  
  
"I saw him by the stream he said, he's ok so I went back here" Kagome slid beside him and cuddled to her pillow.Inuyasha can't even believe his eyes as he watched Kagome slumber beside him, just like in the tree days ago.  
  
Kagome...I.. really need you beside me..Komiro. all this time thank you for understanding... friend  
  
his thoughts lingered as kagome cuddle close to his embrace, he just embraced her back, he never felt so secure I'ts been like years. when he missed hugging kagome close like this.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Kagome.." Komiro woke her up , Inuyasha wasn't beside her , he must have woke up as early as Komiro  
  
"what is it?it's like Five in the morning.." She said. " Hey Look what I found.." Komiro shoed kagome's Souta's ball, " Souta must have left it here I found it in Shippo's bag... Com'n let's have an early routine" Komiro puleed her up, and kagome fixed herself a few minutes. As soon as she was finished the two flew into a grassfield, It was pretty foggy, the sun hasn't rise yet  
  
"It's a good day to play football. " Komiro sniffed the cold breeze Kagome's face was puzzled "What is this all about Komiro?" She asked  
  
"It's just an early routine ..com'n be a good sport!" komiro spun the ball on his index finger and placed underneath this right leg "let's play .Block my shot by kicking it.. like soft ball okay, once in a while lets' train okay girl" Kagome Nodded "Let's play ball"  
  
Komiro kicked the ball towards her direction, but she missed the fast shot.. "Com'n girl you can do better than that.". He yelled at her Kagome fixed her self in position as she awaits the ball, What is he up? She said to herself but the ball com'n right at her hit her on the knees "Oww.." "Don't focus your mind on me.. Kagome, Don't Think about me, focus on the ball!" Komiro yelled at her and gave her another shot but she wasn't able to block it "What is this about?" She yelled back but he just smiled..  
  
"Why.What is he trying to do.. what does he mean but not focusing at him" She thought but inside her mind he was right, She should be honest with herself..  
  
"Here goes!..." Komiro kicked the ball heading straight at her, she focus her mind on the ball and she instantly kicked it out on the air, a perfect shot! As the shone glowingly peaked behind the mountains " That was fun!!" She said happily and noticed Komiro seemed not surprised.. " I knew you reallycan focus on other things.. instead on me.." He said..  
  
"Huh..? Why.. YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME? " she asked him blantly he just sighed "We're never meant to be." all that he answered  
  
*+*+*+**+*  
  
To be concluded........ FireStarr 


	16. Morning of Chaos

A/N: I don't know if this is confusing.. Let me know  
  
CONCLUDED CHAPTER..  
  
Chapter 16 - Morning of chaos  
  
"YOU'RE STUPID!" Kagome hits him on the chest crying out at him "How could you do this to me!!!!!"  
  
".. You. Really don't love me... "he hold her two arms as she cries  
  
".You have to admit it..yourself.. I can't bear that sacrife between me and Inuyasha!.. Understand Kagome. don't make this to difficulat for me, I don't want even to see you cry!. The real reason is..."  
  
"Kagome... " Inuyasha appeared he saw Kagome crying infront of Komiro, as komiro was trying to say something and hugged her..  
  
"You Liar!" Inuyasha yelled at Komiro and tackled him across the ground, "No Inuyasha!.. It's not what you think!" Komiro tried to calm him down, but His raging anger against the ryu, continued to attack him, he didn't listened to him, as they tumbled, " I don't want to fight you, If you'll just listen to me!" Komiro tried to interrupt him even though Inuyasha knocked him with drastic punches,  
  
It alerted Miroku and sango about the commotion as the rushed into the duel of the two halflings.. "You have to do better than talking than to make me listen!" Inuyasha took his Tetsusaiga and swung his sword hard at his rival. Time was running out for explanations, Komiro was losing strength-quickly from dodging his attacks.  
  
Komiro's eyes blazed brightly his temper Rage inside him, He instantly changed with a frightening aura, must have been the Dragon blood inside him like Inuyasha's when he transforms into an almost complete beast, but Komiro's even a frightening sight, Kagome and the others pulled back, It's not Komiro anymore, The Shard inside him, is transforming him because of the provoking anger, which was transforming him into a mere beast that moment, which his right hand glowed and a red flame appeared covering his hand acts like an elemental fire dagger.  
  
'You're not Komiro!!!! Even if you are!. you deceived me !" Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusaiga back..  
  
" No! stop you're provoking him..." kagome went in front of inuyasha tried to stop him  
  
"You're not Komiro..! Komiro wake up!" Kagome yelled at the Dragon youkai but. He dashed towards them, Inuyasha quickly held kagome back and blocked Komiro's elemental blade with his tetsusaiga! Sango threw her Boomerang at komiro but Komiro slhed it into two with his Elemental blade.. He was flowing with enormous power. His claws were longer and longer spikes appeared on his wings. A huge dragon shadow appeared behind him as he flew above them, Komiro was under control by the Shikon no tama's evil powers, The cloud beneath them hurled above the Dragon youkai and a strong whirl of air current entangled around Komiro.  
  
Suddenly Naraku appeared above the cliff as he unleashed his control over the raging ryu and laughed " Inuyasha , It seemed, you created your very arch enemy with your hate!!!.. I have already the greatest weapon to use against you, and reclaiming the shikon no tama!!! Now I have The largest Piece of the shard!!!, And your friend as well!!" Naraku laughed.  
  
"Let him go Naraku!, he's not involved with this!" kagome yelled at naraku, "Release him, Naraku!" Miroku added and unleashed his covered hand towards naraku. Naraku laughed " You Fool! It doesn't pull my powers.. watch this." Then Komiro held out his left flaming hand at them and spouts of fire hit Miroku it almost burned him, sango pulled him away..  
  
" Naraku's control is too Powerful, using Komiro's part of the shard" Sango said.  
  
The hurling winds blew across at them, there was nothing they can do. " Komiro! Stop this!.. I'm sorry.You're pure hearted please fight this!" Inuyasha began to stand against the hurling air current But Komiro's flames hit him , good thing Inuyasha still has his tetsuasaiga against him and used it as to shield him but I was too strong that made him drop into his knees almost burned his kimono.  
  
" Naraku, You cannot use your power to controls souls as a weapon!.. It will decease your control.. You will kill him stop this!" inuyasha shoot back at naraku " let your hatred upon this man destroy you!, I even have the woman you always love. both of them will finish you. " then Kikyo appeared behind him under naraku's control and shot an arrow heading straight at inu yasha, " No!!!!!" kagome cried out and blocked the direction , But in a flick of an eye the arrow burned infron of them. "Komiro!!! Fight It ,It will kill You! Friend!" Inuyasha calling out komiro inside the possessed youkai " Kagome... "His voice suddenly weakens.it was komiro's Conciousness and decreased his raging fury on the ground.  
  
" You're Heart is too powerful than your dark spirit Kikyo , Kill him" Naraku commanded Kikyo and aims at the Youkai. "wait... stop!!! " Kagura pushed kikyo away.. Kagura was surprised she didn't know what got into her " You traitor, I will have your soul , It belongs to me!" Naraku threatened her and going to slash her with a spirit sword, as Komiro noticed And flew right across them, before Kagura meets her death, Komiro took her from his aim and flew across the sky..  
Kagura looked at komiro's face as the flying youkai took her above the hishest peak the cliff, then Inuyasha and the others followed Naraku went over to Komiro's direction, "Run... Hide..My lady." komiro puts kagura down " Why??? Did you saved me?" he asked " I don't know,. I just saved your soul part of me, can't bear to watch" She uttered " Run.. Go far away..he will hunt you.. " he said and the unlikely damsel took off but Komiro instantly pulled her arm and suddenly kissed kagura . That moment she was surprised. that her heart almost rippled inside and questioned her why...  
  
" Go, leave now." Komiro sprung his wings out "Goodbye." he said, and began to flap his wings out when she grabbed his shoulder.  
  
" YOU, just who are you?"  
  
He didn't answered right away and closed his eyes " I'm not surprised you can't guess"  
  
His eyes shot open, a dark red glow emanated from behind his shadow, kagura faltered back a step not quite sure what to make of him It was then Komiro said something that was very familiar to her and as he began to speak  
  
" You're my Xiamun, let's just say we were old acquaintances beyond the time ahead of us."  
  
Stunned and speechless and she answered back " "Whatever your saying..Let me go with you! , it is too powerful for you to deal with it Naraku alone! Please, let me help you!" she shouted, " Go, hide the least you can help me.. my lady.." he answered back.  
  
"I will come back ....Thank you. what's your name" She asked " and then he answered. " Komiro" and he flew down and left a speechless, Kagura who then vanished from the midst. of the trees.  
  
Wasting no time, Inuyasha took off running towards Naraku .Komiro jumped in as Naraku took a distant step and summoned demons appeared from the ground in front of the two youkais, Appeared a three headed lizard suddenly resounding thwack on the creature's head from Sango's boomerang hit behind , inuyasha was already twirling his Tetsusaiga started his attack with a high vertical swing to come down on one of his opponent's head and then spun his tetsusaiga to bruise beast's ribs, just when the animal was going to slam its humongous tail at him, Komiro suddenly appeared above the beast and his elemental blade began to glow as he plunged on the other head of the reptile and sent Maxi flying backwards with an unforeseen kick to the chest. As Maxi tried to regain his focus, an inhuman cry shook the air, and inuyasha made his another attack. That threw komiro on the ground.  
  
"Naraku!" suddenly a voice called out among the intense battle, it was kagome how grab and pulled an arrow and aiming a shot at the soul reaver . Naraku was surprised "THIS IS FOR Inuyasha! " She yelled but Kikyo turned coolly, holding up a hand and catching the obstruction heading towards Naraku and caught Kikyo Instead!  
  
"THIS IS NOT OVER YET WOMAN!" Naraku cast out a visible light at inuyasha. As he disappeared. As well as the creature.  
  
"NO! KIKYO!" But she was gone. After staring blindly after her, he turned to Kagome, face contorted in rage. He sprinted over to her, jamming his face really close to her.  
  
"YOU BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DO KIKYO!"  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt her. . . I just. . .I mean. . .YOU FREAKING IDIOT I JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Tears were shimmering in her eyes. "BUT YOU SHOT HER! YOU TOOK MOST OF HER SOULS! SHE COULD BE DEAD NOW!" Kagome trembled with fear, she had never seen such a powerful emotion in his eyes that was directed towards her-hatred. She bit back a yelp.  
  
"I didn't want. . ."  
  
"DIDN'T WANT WHAT?!  
  
WHY WOULD I CARE WHAT YOU WANT?"  
  
"But. . . I thought. . .Inuyasha, it was an accident, I didn't mean to hit her. She took the arrow. . .I didn't mean for it to explode. . . I didn't want her souls. . .what's wrong with you!..."she was shaking  
  
"I know I'll never. . ." She gulped. It looked as if Inuyasha was going to strike her, but his eyes. . .they are what scared her most. She had never seen them like that before, when he was looking at her. Such rage, such hatred.  
  
"NEVER WHAT?"  
  
"Be. . .as good as Kikyo." Silent tears were now running down her face, her whole body quivering.  
  
"DAMN RIGHT! YOU CAN'T EVEN SHOOT A DECENT ARROW, YOU CAN'T WALK WITHOUT TRIPPING, AND YOU DON'T LOOK HALF AS GOOD AS KIKYO!" Her bottom lip trembled as tears splashed from her eyes.  
  
"I know it's my fault. . .but is that what you really think of me?" She couldn't bare to be there much longer. Inuyasha. Kagome knew she'd never be half the miko Kikyo was, because he made sure that was engrained in her mind every waking moment.  
  
"YES IT IS! YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T NEED BOTH YOU ANYMORE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE INFRONT OF ME!"  
  
"YOU F**KING ASS****!" Komiro punched him in the face and slashed his sleeve off! "IF ONLY KNEW THAT'S THE WAY YOU TREAT KAGOME HERE, I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GO AND GIVE HER TO YOU!, SHE DESERVES ME THAN YOU!" Komiro was going to hit inuyasha again and quickly miroku grab hold of his two arms. Kagome ran. Ran faster than she ever had in the wake of a demon. Sango turned.  
  
At that second Kagome didn't care of some demon came and snatched her up just then, she didn't care. Realizing she was back at the campsite, Kagome borrowed Kirara and flew off into the horizon.  
  
"KAGOME WAIT!" she yelled, then rounded on him. "INUYASHA YOU JERK!"  
  
Miroku noticed a black stone stuck on hisInuyasha's nape, miroku pulled it off, that inuyasha suddenly shook his head " AAAWWWW!!!I .. I DON"T know what words coming out from my mouth!he uttered, as kikyo's body disappeared, naraku appeared before them holding back Kikyo in his arms "Good , Inuyasha.. Think before you speak.. And you Dragon youkai.. I'll have what I want.." As Naraku vanished from a dark foggy mist.  
  
Komiro Angrily grabbed Inuyasha from the collar of his kimono " YOU'D BETTER RECALL WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO HER OR I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES!" Komiro's eyes were raging against Inuyasha "HEY! LET ME GO! I DON"T KNOW I JUST FELT SAYING SOMETHING FROM MY MOUTH!" he SHOT BACK , MIROKU WENT IN BETWEEN THEM, "stop it ok! You know inuyasha what you just did?" Miroku turned at him  
  
" I DON"T KNOW. I GOT A LOT IN MY mIND. YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME AGAIN I SAW YOU BACK THERE! " inuyasha tried to reach hold of komiro but miroku tried to calm down the two "baka! I broke up with her!" komiro yelled back and instantly punched him at the face. Inuyasha didn't counter a punch back . komiro shoved miroku and kicked him twice in the stomach "BE A MAN!.. SHE SUFFERS MORE THAN WHAT YOU FEEL!" Then komiro kicked him again, inuyasha curled up holding his abs. And was bruising badly "KOMIRO STOP IT!' Miroku grabbed komiro again .  
  
" MIROKU LEAVE HIM ALONE... he's right. komiro punch me if you want.. I don't what to do anymore." Inuyasha fell onto his knees and his voice started trembling, he was crying already.."I was so dumbed..I didn't want to hurt her... I HAVE TO DIE IF I DO, you're right I don't deserve her"..  
  
Instantly komiro loosens up."Inuyasha get up. " He said , Miroku go after Sango and get Kaede, we'll go after Kagome. Miroku nodded and left . " Com'n dog boy..get you're girl back" Komiro said and sprung wide open his wings.. " Thanks. Komiro..I needed that to wake me .. up" inuyasha said as komiro grabbed hold of him as they flew to south in the horizon heading towards kagome's destination... "I'll be glad to be at service." Komiro said " You're a worthy oppenet ey. and a nice buddy.." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
~*~*~*I'm sorry that was such a horrible, angsty???I don't know what to call it that's why it's secondary genre is general, If I get enough flames I won't continue. It's too con fusing. well that's the chapter's title. . Please review and it would make me happy! 


	17. Thoughts

A/N: sorry for the delays I was sick... here goes  
  
CONCLUDED CHAPTER..  
  
Chapter 17 - Thoughts..  
  
Kagome got off kirara, they flew to the next valley across from their campsite far from the rest, Kagome sat up on a large boulder, above a large river, looking at the little pool of rippling water., she sighed gently, praying to the gods that she would live through this.  
  
"What do I have that Kikyo doesn't? Why does things things happening to me, Her, Inuyasha ,even Komiro broke up with me, with any particular reason, am I really ugly?. Or I'm not just good enough for both of the, just when I'm already starting to forget Inuyasha over komiro, then suddenly he just transform into a halfling, when would I find a descent man, Real one! Who doesn't play with my heart!." she wondered out loud, plucking a pebble from where she lay, and throwing it across the water, so it skittered against the surface. The sun was barely peeking over the treetops.  
  
"My love for Inuyasha. She just wants him. . .well I really don't know why, but no one loves him like I do. But how will THAT help me in battle? Oh, it's useless! I've been doomed from the start.wait.. I really don't think much of komiro. .. I just really love Inuyasha.. from the start,. I'm just trying to make him jealous.. When I saw him cry infront of my like that, part of me was glad, but the rest was disappointed,.. it turns out I'm the one who's hurt.. not Inuyasha... but me..when , I'm with komiro. tending to his needs..I can feel inuyasha looking at me. so.. I'm really expecting him. it's like...I'm using Komiro as a bait. I feel sick..Now they seemed to go pretty well like buddies, there are things that I don't know. what is it komiro? Why Inuyasha.. I guess,.. I have to refresh my self and leave it all behind.. I'm a nobody, I failed . taking Inuyasha's heart, ..though I know anytime.. Komiro would convince him to apologize to me. Komiro's kindness. can substitute for inuyasha's willingness... I just have to leave it that way. after all Inuyasha.. He really doesn't hae feelings for me."  
  
Kagome walked dutifully to where she left kirara, but stopped when she heard the buzzing of wings.  
  
"Who's there?" She gulped. The wings sounded huge. ~Then again, maybe I don't wanna know! ~ She got that tingly feeling again. ~Sacred Jewel shard!~  
  
"Komiro?.. is that you?" But it was not a sound of akomiro's wings that flaps.. And a shiver crawled upon her skin, Kagome gasped as fear surged throughout her body. The demon's voice was in her HEAD! Echoing, wispy, lethal, prickly. It made her head sting.  
  
What do you want?"  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Kagome's index and middle finger ran across the feather of her arrow, as the other hand gripped the bow until it was white. She was painfully aware that the beating of wings was becoming louder and closer.  
  
A huge demon appeared over the tops of the trees, and though far away, Kagome could tell it was hella large! It flapped it scaly wings, bulging eyes directed towards her. She can't reach to kirara , who's distant from her When it was only ten yards away she could tell it was a dragonfly demon. It long, slender body, dark, large eyes, flicking antenna, and great, scaly wings. She didn't want it to see her loading up her bow, for it was so close, one flap of its wings and it'd be upon her! But, she kept a good grip on her bow.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome's heart was fluttering, not the way it did when Inuyasha smiled at her, but when she felt as if death was on her doorstep.  
  
The voice was pounding in on her. It made her head burn with pain. Kagome has no choice but even how defenseless it's gonna be.. She's on her own.. No Komiro and Inuyasha to the rescue  
  
"If I were you, I'd leave right now!"  
  
A DRAGON FLY! MOCKING HER! Oh this was too much!! Words making her sick to her stomach, her legs began to wobble. Of course if Inuyasha or Komiro had been there, the demon would be lying in tatters by then, but Kagome was certain that if she even rose her bow, she'd be dead before she could even pull out an arrow.  
  
"I'd like to see you try!" It blinked its massive eyes and started to race for her. chance! Faster than the blink of an eye, Kagome whipped out her arrow, set it in her bow, and aimed at the demon, releasing the string, mere seconds after. Now, a feverish golden light glowed from the arrow, and it went off course. Badly.  
  
But she wasn't aiming for his head. It was his wing she was after. The right one, with shard embedded in it. As soon as the arrow struck, there was a screech that sounded over and over again in her head and she fell to her knees The Demon went furious! And started charging towards her direction ..  
  
Kagome was very weak and frightened "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!!..." all that she did is closed her eyes.. and images of her family and friends hurled over her mind. the last thing she thought was inuyasha.. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!" and made kagome slipped behind into rumbling rocks and fell off from a cliff. and she tumbled down the ground her ankle was aprained , bruises and cuts on her legs even the face was bleeding.. Horrified Kagome shrieked as the beast was going to strike it's huge sharp threadlike spike at her " NO!!!!!!!"  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried A the light appeared before her body, it's was the tetsusaiga Inuyasha blocked the attack of the monster that was almost going to kill Kagome. Inuyasha slashed a huge blow across the demon right on it's head, Komiro plunged his elemental dagger on the demons back. But it shook him off, and komiro fell on the ground..and tumbled unto a deep cliff "Komiro! " Inuyasha saw his comrad fell into the deep canyon, " First You're trying to kill my Woman , then you threw out my injured friend!" Inuyasha angrily took another blow at the demon his Eyes narrowed in fury.  
  
Kagome remained, weak and trembling ' Oh Inuyasha..you here." She uttered. Just when the demon blew up into smitherins dissolved. She stood up trying to stand on her knees "Inuyasha.." Kagome, still holding the bow swayed and fell into Inuyasha's waiting arms. And lost her consciousness.  
  
Behind the dark trees Kikyo appeared laughing out "She's dead!... she won't survive!" kikyo yelled at inuyasha " YOU DID THIS! YOU LET HER BE BEATEN BY THIS DEMON!" Inuyasha cried even it made him furious, he wants to smite her she was too far from his reach above the trees. "YOU CARE INUYASHA FOR HER.. I LEFT HER DIE. I DID IT.. BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME DYING TOO!...AND YOU DID IT AGAIN!..." for once kikyo's words were right and snapped inuyasha's thoughts . "SHE LOVES ME.! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT! "inuyasha yelled at her  
  
kikyo paused andbeagn to speak in a trembling voice. "YOU LOVE HER?..SO MUCH?"  
  
"SPEAK...! LET ME HEAR IT!!!!"  
  
"I love her!"  
  
Kikyo drew an arrow and starts to aim at inuyasha her teary eyes narrowed at her aim  
  
"SO BOTH OF YOUY ,DIE TOGETHER!" she cried out  
  
suddenly sango's boomerang hit her from behind and kikyo fell from her stance. It was sango and the others with kaede running towards them.. Inuyasha sighed with relief  
  
but kikyo stood up and stared at him "Will you still come with me Inuyasha? Tell me you will not throw away our relationship for. . .for HER! If she lives.. She doesn't belong in our time.. which instead you will come with her or with me?"  
  
"I. . ." As smart-mouthed as he was, Inuyasha couldn't form a single sentence. Instead, he picked Kagome up bridal style, eyebrows knit with worry. "I don't know, yet." Kikyo started to walk off again, not a single emotion showing on her blank face, except for a small scowl. and vanished into a dark shadow behind the bushes..  
  
"Inuyasha . oh goodness! ' sango gasped as she saw kagome unconscious, she began to cry out as well as shippou.. "She's alive. injured badly.."  
  
"Kagome," his voice was very quiet and quivering. "For once, it's my turn to take care of you." He uttered and wipe the blood on her cheek.  
  
"Let's get her cured quickly." Kaede said. and to inuyasha's attention "Komiro?".. He wondered  
  
"I'll find him " miroku said, " He fell on that cliff, I'll bet he got himself injured" Inuyasha said as miroku left and Sango  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Inuyasha and kaede went back to the campsite he carried kagome and placed over kirara's back,she was very injured, as they flew of, inuyasha held to her tightly brushing her her "wake up" he whispered ,took out a small cloth and tied a knot over her bleeding leg . " She needs to recover, for the meantime , she needs rest. hold to her tightly inuyasha" kaede said as the old miko lead them back to the camp together with shippou.  
  
When they got there. He placed her on a n a small blanket near the bon fire, it was going to rain. Inuyasha and shippou set a tent above kagome. And kaede went up to him " Inuyasha, I'm going to the village to get some remedies for her.. she will catch fever soon" kaede said " I'll stay here., to guard her. " he insisted as soon as the old miko left, Inuyasha asked shippou to prepare boiled water. it was then raining. Inuyasha removed his kimono top " Sorry kagome. I have to remove your blouse,its' filthy" with mo malice , inuyasha took off kagome's blouse, she happened to have bruises and cuts also underneath it. Shippou was surprised and gave him an irritating glare "Hey. what are you doing?" shippou yelled at him  
  
"She's wounded okay!.. I have no time for mischief! get me a clean cloth!" inuyasha shot back at shippou, the little kitsune just obeyed him, Inuyasha then dipped the clean cloth and squeezed the excess water out, we then bathe the injured girl with the wet towel, to be honest to himself, he's not comfortable, tending to an injured girl with only her under garments on.but all in his mind is kagome he almost let her die there, he clean her wounds on her legs and arms.so no infection will make it worse , but a few minutes later she was already hot, Kagome began to chill, she has a high fever, the rain poured down, the young kitsune fell asleep.  
  
"Kaede is not back yet.. nor the others..She needs serious medication" He said to him self depression engulfed his thoughts as he tends kagome's wounds... Kagome began shivering, so inuyasha placed his kimono top on her to cover her body and lie down next to her, he embraced to her tightly so kagome could suppress the chill that made her shiver  
  
"Kagome? Wake up, Kagome. Come on... "Rubbing his palm against her shoulders so it will make her warm But she remained motionless in his arms, her eyes tightly closed and her mouth slightly agape. The intense howling of the wind during the rain made it impossible for him to hear the sound of her breathing. He pulled her face up closer to his and inhaled her scent. She was definitely alive, but her scent was odd... frighteningly odd. The waning scent of vomit clung to her, but more intense than that was the reeking stench of illness.  
  
Panic was quickly replaced by anger and he grit his teeth, "Damn it Kagome! Stupid girl! What the hell were you thinking?" Cradling her chilled form against his chest, Kagome's presence was comforting to him, even in her state of sleep.   
  
Inuyasha unconsciously pulled her closer, rested his chin on top of her head, and closed his eyes. Kaede arrived struggling against the strong monsoon rain, and gave kagome some cultured medicine, she was right kagome began to have fever, kaede didn't mind kagome was barely dressed only with inuyasha's top, nut seeing inuyasha worried too much.. she didn't hesistated " I'll keep her warm she's chilling. I know she wouldn't mind" Inuyasha embraced kagome back again. " You now Inuyasha.. if you love her that much, let her feel that she needs you.it's not a big deal at all. just to keep her feel protected, keep it that way" kaede said, For once Inuyasha's mind was clear.. It is all a rereat after all everyone can tell, even komiro gave up his relationship with kagome because she likes inuyasha more  
  
And still a few hours away and the wind outside had died to a low murmur with occasional gusts flapping the edges of the tent. . She still felt somewhat feverish, although not quite as warm as before. Her breathing sounded better, too. Less labored. Inuyasha watched her eyes move about under her lids and listened to her murmur once more, idly wondering what she was dreaming. Stretching out onto his back, Inuyasha closed his eyes and focused his attention on the wind, shippou slept motionless, kaede was fixing something for inuyasha by the small lit fire, he didn't mind her, and watched kagome nestled in his arms. Touching the contours of her face "How come, I didn't realize this before" he said saying to himself.. " I hope she wakes up...wishing she's not upset what I accdentaly told her" then he faced the sky. peaking behind the tent, it was almost sunset.. Must have been a long day.. Sango , Miroku and Komiro still hasn't returned. " Kaede I'll look for them. it's taking them too long " Inuyasha stood up and placed kagome gently.. " Komiro must be found. He's a walking shard.". He said. Kaede didn't stopped him  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Komiro opened his eyes, he saw himself beside a bon fire. his head was aching.."must have knocked me unconscious" he adjusted himself up to seat.. that it caught his attention, his arms were bandaged, he was wounded very badly but cleaned he noticed the blood stains from the bandage." Ah. what the..!" he was surprised he was barely dressed too, he saw his pants hung above a large boulder, somehow to dry out, he crawled his way to get his clothing and sniffed it . It was clean.. And his wallet was beside a rock he picked it up, then his Polaroid picture of xaimun was pulled out.  
  
"Who's messing with my things..! Who's there?!" komiro yelled. and grabbed his things , he crawled all his way out of the place , but he was too weak and somehow frightened. Someone came to his rescue.. Komiro dragged his wounded leg down to a sturdy step of rocks. " Kagome!... Miroku, inuyasha! Sango! Where are you guys!" then he almost kneeled down from pain nagging from his wounds , he sensed someone was follwing him, that rustled the bushes behind them.  
  
Suddenly Miroku appeared and saw komiro lay down on the ground " WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT THE.! " miroku placed his hand over sango's eyes " WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET ME GO!" sango shrugged miroku's hand. "ahhhhh! Komiro get his pants on miroku he's naked!".with a embarrassing blush , she slapped him as miroku quickly went to komiro " you have bandages on you!!!!" Miroku wondered " I don't have the slighteset idea." then Komiro fainted just when Inuyasha arrived.  
  
"what's going on? Where did you find him?" Inuyasha appeared "a youkai!!!.. " inuyasha sniffed the air but he sensed it disappeared " I'll carry him on my back too many injured people." He pulled up komiro but he was to big for inuyasha miroku accompanied him clutchinh komiro's arms and wings, as they placed him on kirara's back . Inuyasha looked behind them as they flew.  
  
" who was there?" he wondered seeing komiro's bandages.. And his thoughts lead him back to kagome.. Komiro helped him in many ways.. but what would kagome feel..about the both of them he and komiro, Inuyasha didn't mind being jealous of komiro, but he was thinkng to set things right. and thinking what kikyo said to him before.."Are we meant to be.. inspite of these things" he thought  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
I'll update the following chapter I promise. it's a bit long. I just separated the other half.  
  
I don't know if this story is getting out of hand.  
  
I wish I could get much of reviews for it please let me hear it from you ( 


	18. Attractions that transcends time

Chapter 18 - Attractions that transcends time  
  
"Get some rest, we should be traveling tomorrow, where did you find Komiro?' Kaede asked just when they arrived at camp. "At the cannon falls.. We found him. naked. hehehe" Miroku said. " I'm fine.. It's not the way you think" Komiro said, Miroku and Sango just laughed at him. Inuyasha left the discussion and went to Kagome.she opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha.. He smiles at her " Hey.. How do you feel?" Inuyasha asked plainly.. She scoted up to her seat and noticed she was covered with inuyasha's red cloak.. "Where are my clothes?" and looked at him questioningly "What did you do???!!!. Where are my clothes?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha scratched his head and avoided her glare "Ah.I cleaned. your wounds.I. Took them off.." he replied , his face was blushing. Embarrassedly.. "HOW COULD YOU!!!.YOU PERVERT.YOU SAW ME IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Kagome gets irritated.. Clenching her fists.  
  
"HEY, YOU'D ALMOST DIE THERE! . I'M NOT SURPRISED.. THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE AT ALL!"  
  
"You.. IDIOT!!!..OSWARI!!" she yelled at him , slamming his face on the ground  
  
"YOU...UNGRATEFUL..FAT WOMAN!" he yelled back. and kagome kicked him again,  
  
"I'm not FAT!. SEE.. You pervert.! You saw the whole time barely dressed!" "NOW , YOU'RE ADMITTING THAT YOUR FAT!"  
  
'oh. boy..there they go again!!.. Kagome is already fine." Kaede laughed at the two arguing..  
  
After a few hours...Shippou, Kaede and Sango and Kagome went to sleep, The men were still up. Inuyasha and Miroku were having a drink by the fire, Komiro remained silent he took out a cigar and puffed out as he sighed sitting under the tree.Miroku handed him a glass of liquor "hey you need to a time off, it's been an exhausting day." Komiro took the glass on his hand. "..I need to go back home...I can't control my own powers" Komiro said quietly. "You have to expect the worse..because you're a real human being. that's why Naraku was able to control the demon inside you.." Inuyasha exclaimed "I don't know.. It's like .. I was asleep..that woman... she's a youkai.?" Komiro asked the two. "Who?... Kagura..?..she is., And naraku controls her life.." Miroku leaned back in a recumbent position staring at the night sky. "Why did you asked...I wondered why did she saved you?"  
  
"I don't know... " Komiro sighed deeply. And looked at Inuyasha.." Komiro did saved her...miroku. didn't you Tatsuo?" Miroku looked at him questioningly.. Inuyasha meant something.. "I did. but I can stand a woman will be killed in front of me." Komiro answered him back . Inuyasha looked back at Komiro.with a look forcing him to confess that Kagura looks exactly like his ex- fiancée. "I just don't know.." Then kagome walked in between their conversation.. "Hey!.. You're Drinking and smoking again!. I hate it when you do that!" Kagome grabbed komiro's glass and cigarrete and threw it away "Why don't you just sleep! We have a man to man talk here!" Inuyasha remarked at Kagome and she glared at him raising an eyebrow at him "You cared Inuyasha..why who do you think you are?" She smirked back.. Inuyasha paused at the tone of her voice, Miroku ignored them starting another argument he took agulp of his glass "Hey. Kagome.. what's gotten into you? He saved your life...what's with you?" komiro grabbed her fore arm, but kagome shoved it "Hey. It's not your concern.. And remember it's over between us..."She shot back at komiro "See Komiro... look at her she's always this stubborn" Inuyasha said with an insulting tone of his voice ".. Hey don't give me orders you're not my boyfriend either!... get your own life.. With kikyo!" Kagome walked away from them annoyed and went back to her tent. Inuyasha ' s face was surprised , embarrassed to what she just said, miroku and Komiro laughed at him  
  
"Oh boy...You really screwed up there Inuyasha.. Sh'es really upset with you!." Miroku said as he stood up from his seat and took the empty pitcher to clean up. "This is your fault! Tatsuo!" Inuyasha yelled at Komiro , "Hey, inuyasha I did my part. why because. she cares for you more than me.. you have to do your part to fix it up.maybe because you don't treat her that you need her" Komiro yawned and outstretched his arms, and took out the bon fire with water. " I'm going to rest.." Miroku said "I'll be guarding tonight " Inuyasha went up to a tree with the usual position he does as going to sleep. Komiro took a pinch of burned ash and made himself sneezed out into his old self " Okay Dog boy...i'll be getting some rest as well." and komiro walked away from hij "Hey komiro...who helped you to safety back there?. who tend to your wounds.. I was just wondering???" Inuyasha asked him  
  
" I don't know..I just have the silliest idea who is. I doubt it?" Komiro answered back and looked at him  
  
" Inuyasha.let's keep this a secret. about my fiancée."  
  
"Why planning to take back Kagome again?" He turned his back on him  
  
"No.I supposed you know to whom I'm keeping it unrevealed" komiro answered back  
  
"You... have something for that youkai woman . do you?" Inuyasha asked him again but Komiro didn't answer him back and walk away..  
  
"Pathetic... I think I know who came to his rescue.." Inuyasha said to himself and his mind started thinking about kagome "I'm going to get a hard time.. fixing things up. maybe she's just upset about kikyo..but she never have the guts to say that st my face.. Maybe she just wanted to get even.. Komiro is right. things went too complicated even now she ends up hating Komiro as well.. especially with me..Why can't I fix things right?..when I try to make it up to her.. it just doesn't urn right... hmph she's impossible..hmph... I'll just have to leave it that way.. Let's see who approaches first" Inuyasha then went to sleep  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Wow!. that smells good!" Kagome sniffed the morning breeze away from her tent. and followed the aroma leading to the bon fire.. she brushed her eyes open and saw a large freshly grilled fish placed on a large palm leaf and fruits beside it with small bowls with rice and a large dish with cooked beef brisket.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha but he was still sound asleep. and she threw her shoe at him making him yell at her from his slumber " What is that for.. huh?" inuyasha sniffed the scent of the prepared breakfast and saw the prepared feast , "Wow! That looks very tasty" He quickly took his seat as he drools  
  
"Oswari!" kagome yelled at him  
  
"Stupid Kagome! What is that for?... I'm hungry!" He yelled at her  
  
"I thought you prepared it that's why I woke you up!" Kagome shot back  
  
"Stupid can't you see I was still asleep, beside I can't cook like this" Inuyasha yelled at her  
  
"I didn't prepared that either!!!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up from his seat surprised. and looked at her questioningly, and gave her a sly smile "Oh really???!. Maybe you just woke me up just to surprise preparing me breakfast! You. Can't take it do you?" he said confidently.  
  
Kagome blushed red all over her face. and poke him on the head "Idiot!". Then inuyasha grabbed her arm instantly to stop her hitting her in the head "That's enough to early to bully me!" his gripped on her arm made her accidentally drew her closer at his face. they both felt uncomfortable and blushed red. inuyasha let go of her hand and she pull back, that was embarrassing that he almost kissed her directly..  
  
"What is the commotion about?..ohh am sorry?' Sango and shippou giggled at the two " Oh. no. it's not what you think it is.hehe.." inuyasha shook his hands way from kagome embarrassedly .."yeah yah..say what you want doggie!. Sango exclaimed and noticed the prepared feast "Wow isn't that sweet.. Kagome all these for that doggie" Sango took a seat as well as the others came out. "NO, NO. I'TS NOT ME..." Kagome shoved shippou's hand who was going to take a bite from one of the apples prepared ..."Komiro? I see your asleep. I was thinking you prepared this?" Kagome looked at him , as he stretching out his arms. "Oh com'n kagome.admit it?" Komiro remarked back. " No one will admit ok.. let's eat it anyway. don't waste the grace that awaits" Miroku started to dig his hand on the beef brisket , Then Sango pulled his hands away "Hey what's wrong with you people! It's food!" he darted out  
  
Kaede pinched his ears painfully like a small brat " Call yourself a monk.. this all came from an anonymous cook!" Kaede exclaimed.  
  
"I think.. Not all of it is mysterious.." Shippou noticed a small note behind the placed leaf and opened it, It was scribbled in .. kaede took a closer look " Hmmm. it's not Japanese." She examined the letter.. Kagome took a peak too  
  
"Hey This is mandarin.."she said  
  
"Komiro your Chinese you can read this can't you?" Kagome handed the letter at him. Komiro began to read the note.. a small smile appeared on his face and he sighed, folded the paper back and handed it to kaede "Well it's breakfast , it safe Miroku go on ahead "  
  
"What does it says? Why are you smiling?" Kagome shrigged his shoulder " I Can't read this!" He said "So why are you insisting us to eat it?" Inuyasha said taking his seat while miroku and shippou didn't cared only their stomach growling. Komiro just smiled and sat beside inuyasha. "Nothing... it's safe they're aeting it already" he said  
  
"Your lying...!komiro you just read it!" Kagome rolled her eyes away from the two who seemed they haven't eaten for days.. Kaede began to laugh... " I see.. komiro. I'll go to the village if you like me to translate the letter" "NONO, I'ts not necessary..." He quickly said "Oh I get it!!!!...hahaha... I think I know what's written there!" Sango then started to take her part of the meal, as she sat down taking her own rice bowl.  
  
"Huh?.. so does that make any sense.? At least . mmmmm it's perfectly cooked.. Unlike kagome's" Inuyasha received another poke from kagome "Choke.. you glutton! I'm not hungry" She folded her arms.  
  
"Don't be a sissy.. Kagome. It nothing to be jealous about... I think it's a love letter and addressed to you.isn't it komi-chan?" Sango teased him . Komiro blushed and shook his head "Are you serious. who me????" Komiro disagreed and laughed  
  
"Well Isn't it Komiro? No one can read Chinese here except you. and you know what it says.alright just keep it to yourself.. get ready and we have to leave early" Kaede smiled at the embarrassed Komiro  
  
"Hey.I have no Idea.." Then Komiro stood up from his seat " I'm full I'll just get my self cleaned at the river. before we leave.I don't want to discuss it" he said as he left heading to the stream.  
  
"WELL DON'T GET YOUR SECRET ADMIRER PEAK ON YOU!" Inuyasha yelled back and laughed. , as he transformed himself, into a winged youkai again and flew out from their sight.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
Komiro climbed down from the elevated cliff as he head for the water fall he sniffed the humid air coming from the water and went to the shore and took a splash of water cupped from his hand to refresh his face "This looks like a good spot!" He said , then he took another splash of water at his face, and something caught his eyes, a blurred dark image reflected from the water he cupped from his hand.. "Something' s following me," He thought. Komiro glanced slowly from his behind naturally, but nothing was there, but in his, his dragon senses can detect clearly, his webbed ears points to its direction, something was definitely there behind him. Komiro slowly stepped away from the shore and crossed to the couple of stones crossing the water current to the other side of the shore. He hid myself behind the curtain of the water fall, and listened closely what was following him.  
  
After few minutes .. small foot steps splashed from the side of the stone steps. With his alertness his arm glowed once again revealing his elemental blade from his fist suddenly a large howl of a huge beast roar from a distant , the footsteps he heard ran away , komiro leaped from the water fall, he saw a running woman far from his reach running across back form the shore , all he saw was a mere shadow of the woman with long black hair  
  
"wait!.." He followed. and as he ran towards her direction he saw a small floral clip , it must have dropped from her hair. He picked it up, and he flew across up in the air he saw a loud roar west from his direction.  
  
Komiro flew and followed the echoing howl, heading towards the camp, "Komiro!" Sango, shippou and kaede appeared flying with him on kirara's back "what was that?" He asked. " A Demon appeared heading towards your direction she said.  
  
" Where are the others?" as then he saw Inuyasha running below them from tree to tree with kagome on his back. following Miroku . Komiro flew ahead of them to see what was going on. "NO Komiro it's dangerous, It was really after you!" Sango called him back but he swoops off quickly ahead of them.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"That Komiro, He's in real trouble, I can smell naraku's presence from there" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Go after him .. It's dangerous out there" kagome insisted "hey I'm already chasing as fast as I could, You're to heavy to carry!" He yelled at her " Stupid dog! A t a time like this. I don't even know why I am at your back!" She poke him in the head "Ahhhhwww" "Get GOING!"  
  
As soon as they arrived there, they saw a large minotaur who was stopped at their direction, Kagome at off from inuyasha's back "Don't shoot yet Kagome!" Inuyasha lowered his voice so the minotaur wouldn't hold her bow, when she was about to reach it . "Are you knots I can sense another shard piece from that thing" she tried to remove his grip. "It's not after us." He said. The large minoutr demon chased after a woman, Inuyasha followed the creature further and someone cried, and fell from the bushes. Kikyo appeared before the creature as well inuyasha "Inuyasha. .. don't interfere! I have own orders" Kikyo yelled at him the minotaur went by the bshes and strike its huge paws, that threw out . kagura on the ground who came out from the bushes . komiro appeared above them witnessing the whole scene. "Shoot! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled "Which one? I'm confused?. Kagome was confused as well as Inuyasha doesn't know which one to strike first with his sword. "Don't Interfere!.." Kikyo then turned to Kagura "NO. I did as I'm asked to do.." Kagura said quickly "..You're decieveing me traitor " Kikyo seemed to be contolling the minotaur which then the minotaur strike his claws against the wounded Kagura.. "Why on earth are they fighting?"Kagome yelled. Komiro saw kagura was badly wounded as he slashed his elemental dagger on the minotaur's back., the creature yelled. Kagome took a shoton the creature as well as Sango threw here boomerang. Kikyo vanished in the midst when the Demon's body disappeared into nothing leaving a shard piece. Inuyasha approached Kagura pointing his tetsusaiga at her "You witch, what ever you two both doing here.. leave, or I'll take you to hell". Inuyasha said angrily . kagra crawled back holding her bleeding arms.. "Go.away I can't hit a defenseless being." Inuyasha his back o her. Komiro landed on the ground.. and began to approach her. inuaysha grabbed his arm "Are you crazy? She lured us out here ..to get killed" he said, komiro ignored him as he went to kagura. The others followed, Kagura was terrified " You've been following have you?" Komiro kneeled down infront of her.. and noticed her sleeve ,suddenly berries rolled down on the ground..Komiro looked back at her."You're the one who tend to my wounds, and prepared a meal for me..?" Komiro stood up from his knees , the others were amazed, indeed it was Kagura who was chasing after komiro." Komiro leave her alone. it's too dangerous" Kaede said Komiro turned his back from her.  
  
As they began to walk away, kagura grab hold the tip of komiro's wing crawling back  
  
"Wait. please... don't leave me.. I need your help.." Then komiro sighed "I can't leave her like this guys." he went back to her  
  
"Why are you doing this.. Kagura?" Komiro asked  
  
"..Naraku will kill me.. I've already betrayed him. take me with you.please." Kagura pleaded and almost fainted, Komiro's heart can't bear but pity over her and took her into his arms.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha yelled at him.. "She already in our captivity.. She's wounded" and komiro flew off "Captivity aye... gimme a break.!" he growled as they went back to their next destination... 


	19. Hardest thing to do

Chapter 19 - Hardest thing to do  
  
"Does he knows what he's doing????, We cant travel with that witch with us..!" Inuyasha growled as he glared at Kagome " Does that bother you, Kagome?" he asked.. Kagome gave him an insulting look. "Why is that so?.." Kagome mumbled and gets irritated, Inuyasha just looked at her expression some how.. Jealous? With him. com'n! Komiro again! Can she make up her mind. "and why not?!!!.." Inuyasha's voice provoking her to yell back.. to start another argument  
  
"He's right .. It's not that easy to trust her.." Miroku agreed at Inuyasha. And looked at komiro , Inuyasha gets uncomfortable, too much problems things go complicated "KOMIRO!!!!...We can't just take her in with us!" Inuyasha began to speak out his thoughts. he just can't bear to see kagome, gets irritated, things go too far. even trusting a villain. Komiro stopped aturned at them carrying Kagura.." She's wounded..com'n guys.. we can't leave her like this.." He said , Kagura was unconcoius the traumatic encounter. "  
  
"Komiro,. I think.. Majority says, we shouldn't take her in easily.." Miroku insisted in behalf of the others, Komiro looked at her. "Ok.. She'll be our captive, just for security.. " He pleaded again. The others looked back at each other, Sango just raised her shoulder , but Inuyasha and Kagome avoided Miroku's glance, "Very well ,komiro. it's fair.. Let's keep her in our custody.rather than monsters starts appearing every step of the hour chasing her" Kaede spoke out  
  
"But..It's risky." Sango insisted  
  
"I know. It's a risk that we have to take. Than leaving us tracking down Naraku's evil scheme, let's just get him. to us.." She said. Miroku and sango as well as innocent kitsune didn't mind at all.. except for Inuyasha and kagome, who seemed can't agree with them.  
  
As the Day goes by their voyage in search of the source of the time affecting shard throughout the mountains, komiro just flew above them carrying Kagura with him, Kagome watched komiro soar above them, that really annoys Inuyasha. Kagome can't help but stare at the soaring tatsuo,.. "Stop it!!!!, Kagura's with us..! he just insisted it, what's been bothering you!!.." Inuyasha began to blurted it out. The other's just ignores them. gets irritated especially Kaede, who's already used to see them two argue with one another.  
  
"It's not your concern!!..Since when did you bother to know what am I thinking!"  
  
"Since... everytime you irritated me!" She yelled back at him, Inuyasha starts to gets hot headed clenching his hand pulling his ears each side, get's really irritated, and starts to point out blames on Kagome  
  
"Listen!... First, you ran off!. Then you Flirt With SOMEONE YOU JUST MET WITHIN A WEEK.. THEN YOU LED HIM IN HERE... THEN I GET COMMITED IN SOME DUMB QUEST.. FIXING THE TIME PORTAL FOR YOU BOTH, HE GET'S STUCK HERE.. AND KNOW THIS.. THAT WITCH IS WITH US!..AND THEN YOU GET IRRITATED BECAUSE..HE DUMPED YOU!.. AND.."  
  
"...AND WHAT IS IT TO YOU!..." Kagome opposed his complains helding her arms over her hips yelling back at him.  
  
"CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING ALMOST EVERYDAY, NOW OR IN THE FUTURE. BOTH OF YOU ARE BARKING AT EACH OTHER!" Kaede scolded them acting like cats and dogs.. over the intense daytime.. "YOU TWO ARE MAKING THE DAY EVEN HOTTER!..LOOK AT KOMIRO.. I AGREED WITH HIM.. BECAUSE, HE WASN'T THINKING ABOUT HIMSELF.. JUST TO RESCUE SOMEONE INSPITE OF DIFFERENCES.. . INUYASHA I HAVE TO ADMIT , BUT I HATE COMPARING, HE'S MORE NOBLE THAN YOU!"  
  
"See if I care.. Kagome.. is not really decisive!" Inuyasha shot back and ran ahead of them.. Kagome get's furoisly irritated.."See if I care too!" she said. and walks away  
  
"What's with them?" Komiro went below and asked them. what was the commotion about " Oh boy...Those two are at it again" Kaede sighed  
  
"Are they always like this?" Komiro asked. "Just like the running water hits the rocks. we're already used to it" Sango remarked. Komiro sighed "Well, let's see.. what I can do. " he smiled "Lets stop for a while kagura is not gaining any consciousness" he suggested, and settled for a stop..  
  
*+*+*+* After a few minutes  
  
"here.." Sango handed some sterile clean sheets and a sterile knife at Komiro he was patting a small wet cloth over kagura's forehead, who's still sleeping.. "thank you." He said, and looked at Sango and kneeled beside him. " Hey.. It's no big deal , don't think that those two can't handle this..just don't let them get into you.But still she's not in our side" she patted his shoulder.  
  
Komiro sighed "It's doesn't matter..I just can't stand her leaving alone like that.".. Inuyasha went at them "Komiro, It's better to be precaution.. I have to do this" Inuyasha tied Kagura's ankles with a rope to a tree "You have no idea , how despicable that woman is. That's how she will fit in with us!" and he walked away.. Komiro didn't object back. Thinking Sango was right.  
  
He placed folded blanket beneath kagura's head for her head to rest, continued wrapping a bandage over her wounded arms, Sango left him. Komiro didn't utter any word.  
  
Kagome who sits across Komiro's direction watched him him quietly, but above her feeling miserable Inuyasha observes her each minute, Inuaysha sighed.. he can sense that somehow. Kagome was feeling lost.. and partial jealous over Komiro. "Why, Can't I have her already.now I'm chasing her.maybe I'm just too shallow..She's jealous??. nah.. She's just.it's bothering me too.." He thought. " It's going to rain again!" Sango said and they began set the tent back.  
  
After a few hours.. inside the tent Kaede, Miroku and Sango, and still the two remained too quiet , shippou just wondering looking at them from one person to another. "It's been a long Voyage. For days. "we already almost 4-5 shards and another within him" Kaede said sipping her hot tea. While chatting down with miroku. . Komiro sat with them and joined in their conversation. "Yeah like it's been days, we're trying to keep this triangle between the two" Miroku added , sango pinched him behind the ear trying to keep his voice down looking at Inuyasha who remained quiet watching Kagome , Komiro looked behind and saw kagura who just woke up, "you're awake.. I see." Kagura scooted from her seat further from them who looks frightened, komiro can't stand watching her tied up he went to her and untied her ankles from the tree. "Are you knots!" Inuyasha yelled at him "Hey.. I can't stand this. she's wounded already.okay.. I'll be fair!" Komiro took back tied her ankles back but this time only one leg and tied the other end on his feet to and to his right arm .  
  
"Thank you." kagura sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, komiro get's a a bit embarrassed and blushes "..ah .. You need to rest.. You'll be safe here from Naraku.." He said , looking over Inuyasha and Kagome's direction and smiled, he kissed her hand..to his surprise kagura kissed him in the cheek. As kagura, yawned and closes her eyes.  
  
Miroku, kaede, Shippou and Sango began to laugh that made Komiro's face red as an apple. "Wuhu..women falls over with you dragon boy!" Miroku exclaimed looking at Inuyasha and Kagome who gets uncomfortably. envy "I've never seen such excitement like this from youngsters. " kaede said as she started to gather up the tea cups to clean Sango assisted her  
  
"This is Stupid!" Inuyasha mumbled.. But Komiro smiled at him and sat beside the sleeping kagura, Kagura cuddled close to him nestled beneath his wings and his arms. Kagome ignored her eyes from them which made her face at inuyasha who sats beside her., She and .Inuyasha blushed and looked away from each other Kagome got up from her seat and help Sango clean the untensil, as well kaede began to her work studying some old maps on where they're headed, Miroku took his nap as well as Komiro and kagura wrapped in his arms, Inuyasha just feels envy.. with the two and glared over Kagome's direction . He went outsideas the rain stops.  
  
As soon as the rain have stopped they arrived to a nearby ton in edo, just over the farmlands that Kaede told them , it would be safe for Kagura, soon enogh Naraku will get her back.. Miroku,and kaede went to the nearby small city to gather some supplies. the rest gathered to warm up in between a small fire. Komiro went with them " Where's Kagura?' Inuyasha asked ' don't worry, I still have the other end of the rope...I can't stay near beside her watching here taking a bath back there by the stream, the rope is 24 feet long, she's only at the other side of the bushes" he said  
  
"Why don't you just peak there, she already managed to clean your clothes leaving you with nothing less! pervert woman"  
  
"Well Look who's talking? At least I'm not the one who TOOK CLOTHES OFF! From a sick girl!"Komiro teased , Inuyasha growled Kagome pulled his sleeve getting hold off his temper , who's going to start another fight  
  
"You two are acting like lunatics!" Sango interrupted  
  
"Hey it's a joke.. Inuyasha is too hot headed. Is that all you can prove as a man?" Komiro gave him a sly smile  
  
"You think you can do anything?!" inuyasha raised his voice  
  
"Temper.. temper... why so angry at me Inu- chan? " Komiro laughed  
  
"Jealousy?" shippou answered  
  
"E-N-V-Y" Sango exclaimed ,and they laughed at inuyasha except for kagome  
  
" precisely!...Komiro added Inuyasha tucked his arms folded across his chest controlling his childish behaviour , kagome remained silent .  
  
Kagura went back she laid her hair down to dry and sat up beside komiro, that made him stop making fun of Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you have my comb?" kagura asked  
  
"yeah, you dropped this, by the water fall.." Komiro handed her a the combed as she sat down . Sango and shippou started to giggle keeping their voices down. Komiro then gets uncomfortable,..  
  
Inuyasha laughed " yeeaaassshhh. Yah right what's the matter , the ALMIGHTY komiro LOST HIS TONGUE!" Inuyasha laughed  
  
"Your just ENVY! CAN'T EVEN GET A GIRL CARE FOR YOU!" Shippou darted at him  
  
"hey what's the big deal???..I have.. Kag.." Inuyasha paused unaware what almost came out from his mouth  
  
"You think You have me!!!!" kagome objected  
  
"Yah I think not at all!" Inuyasha began arguing at her again, Sango slowly stepped away and tooked shippou to get some sleep, She waved at komiro good night. Kagura and Komiro watched as the two argue. and He began confronting her  
  
"Why did you followed me?, saved me?" komiro asked plainly  
  
"Honestly.. I don't know..And I've been watching you since you got here... I didn't feel this way about anyone. but it was so foolish of me.. Until I saw the small portrait you have when you fell from the canyon... Is that me?" she asked softly  
  
Komiro can't answer her back, That It was Xiamun her ex fiancée, He doesn't even know how to deal what he feels, it's like talking to xiamun again, only this time, it's not actually her. He felt akward snapping out from his thoughts to reality, but he looked at her, inside him he knows what he feels " Yes.. But It's the other you from my time" he said. kagura sighed but it doesn't bother her, " Can I stay with you, I'm scared" Kagura leaned at his shoulders and yawned "You must be tired.." He said as draw her closely to him kagura felt asleep. komiro closed his eyes as well feeling exhausted , while Kagome still arguing at each other.  
  
Inuyasha stopped as soon as he saw the two love birds sleeping beside the fire. Kagome felt uncomfortable. and threw a small stick into the small fire.  
  
"You talk to much, look at them they dozed off" Kagome mumbled  
  
"I won't start it again... Just look at them! they're getting along! Unlike you.. You're so."  
  
"Difficult??" ... I know what you're gong to say. you really envy them! hahaha" Kagome laughed  
  
"No I don't You're indecisive!.." he shot back " You can't be as half courteous as he is!.." She mumbled lowering her voice pointing a finger in between his eyes  
  
". Don't compare me. You have no idea . girl, what I went through with you! Stop pointing at me!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand closer to him.  
  
"Compare to what?..went through with what?.. You're indecisive!.. mongrel!" She mumbled at his face.  
  
"..OK! I'm completely JEALOUS! Happy now!. Wana make me cry more!..then tell me I'm not that as sweet as Komiro.!" Inuyasha's eyes were watery,. wow he's already confessing each one by one.!holding grasping her hands making her face draw close to him kagome felt a sudden shiver,cold, her hands are sweating feeling embarrassed  
  
"This is really stupid...Komiro broke up with me.. not provoking Inuyasha to get Envy???, what is it for me. They're just goofing off, what's the big deal.. Neither Inuaysha nor Komiro's stupid games..I'm not into it, but why ?. I don't know. I wish Inuyasha is like him , sweet, caring, well that's his charms.. and humble too" She thought herself that instant her emotions clouded her thoughts while her eyes stares heavily. at inuyasha.waiting if he's going to confess. that's all she wanted to hear.  
  
"Looked into my eyes kagome!" Inuyasha took her other hand and placed hands on his cheeks. Kagome stared at every contour of his face and wiped a small tear that trickled from his cheek . kagome felt his despair , he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her more closer. "Inuyasha..i'm. do you know how hard it was for me..?" she uttered as she began to cry also as she touch his cheek, trying to stop him from crying "hey. You're not like this Inuyasha" she rubbed her nose against his.. to stop him sobbing embracing him so warmly, inuyasha loves her scent that comforts her,, a smile drew across his face. And combed her hair with is hand.. looking at every corner of her beautiful face staring deeply in her eyes . "Do you really hate me??? I've always been there for you, you know I can't fight this .."  
  
"This. what Inuyasha..?" .. Kagome asked " No.. of course I can't hate.. yu even you make me. cry, .. I'm strong"  
  
"I know...That's why you're very dear.." Her heart was pounding fast.looking at his honest eyes."Kagome,." He sighed deeply " be honest with me..." He asked softly  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The night I took you from home the night when you're drunk.."  
  
". Inuyasha. I'm not drunk at that time.." She answered hastily  
  
*+*+*+*+*+* To be concluded... 


	20. The long night

Chapter 20 - the Long Night  
  
" ..huh?" Inuyasha didn't expect that she knew what she was doing back then  
  
"Oh.. Kagome.. I'm so ..You.know.." he was trying to make out the words from his mouth  
  
God Damnt!.. what's the matter with you.Don't even want to loose her, make her feel. but how.. His thoughts floated in mid air  
  
"...know what?... com'n Inuyasha" kagome squeezed his hands, trying to make him say something  
  
"...If there's something you want to tell me..? I need to hear it?!' her voice sounded desperately, inside of her she just only want to hear from him  
  
I..It's so hard.. I really need her he tried to avoid those pair of bright brown eyes.. her hands holding him trying to make him say something . he can't resist her.. Her sweet scent, he longblack hair, her fair skin  
  
damnt... I just can't...say it. she's like crawling under my skin! this girl.. Kagome... my I can't just loose you..but how can I have you, what am I thinking!!!!  
  
He didn't know what to say. What to do. So he just waited and enjoyed the feeling holding her cheek, kagome touched his face. Unconsciously he leaned his head against her palm, rubbing it lightly.She took a deep breath and sighed again.  
  
"I just realized something, that's why." He said , which made her not understanding at all  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Can't Tell."  
  
"Just can't.Com'n please tell me" she pleaded  
  
"What the hell is wrong with YOU!" Kagome's voice shifted in a high tone, sounded so upset and pushed him away  
  
"Hey... Kagome.. Please listen.. okay.. It's so hard for me to say..  
  
"Why just you can't be honest with me!"  
  
.If I stay with you. We'll be living in a lie. you can't stay in the past.... it will change time."  
  
"You're want me to go away?!!!!" Is that it!"  
  
"No.. How can I Live with you...it's too confusing!"  
  
"..Me why I'm just a nobody, what is the shikon no tama for? Dummy!. that's why I'm risking it to get it complete. so you can grant a wish!!!"  
  
Kagome Paused and her emotions made her cry " I understand. You want the jewel for yourself .. to transform into a complete beast or human.!"  
  
"No!.. I'ts not That!"  
  
"No.. You were planning this all along!!! To be with Kikyo is that it?!!!" she sobbed  
  
"Kagome. It's painful.. it's not what you think!"  
  
"I know were two different worlds" She cried so much Inuyasha can bear seeing her that way What an idiot of me .. Can't even say it right! He said to himself  
  
".. Your always playing with my heart!!!! You're such a jerk!" she cried! and move away from him heading fro the stream, but he followed  
  
"Please kagome!... ,I know I hurt your feelings...I know I do it a lot...but I don't mean to hurt you, you know?!" he said . kagome tried to move out from his arms around her. "Do you forgive me?" placed her hands over his, which encircled her waist. But she tried too pull away! "Let me go!!!Don't touch me." She yelled but Inuyasha hugged her tightly .. "  
  
"I'm not letting you go.. Please. I'm so sorry.."Inuyasha cried and loosened his hold on her. Kagome push away. inuyasha snatched her arm.."Let me go!.. You're hurting me! " Kagome yelled furiously.  
  
"I.. LOVED YOU!!!!!" / "I.LOVE YOU." they both cried out at each other simultaneously..  
  
A sudden silenced broke in between them, that surprised them hearing both sides confessions.  
  
.kagome's heart pound faster and she felt cold all over fear, or maybe it's not what she expected for so long, as watching inuyasha shaking his hands he was trembling on his knees making him look stupid infront of her, it just making him too confused, nervous, afraid.. And he continued what he just said.  
  
"..So. much.So much. Kagome!.. I know you want to hear this. I Love you so much..! . I'm so stupid!.. dumb. Freaking idiot! All that you can say. I can't think off any way!... I'm afraid.." He sobbed,".. Of loosing you"  
  
Kagome sank down on the ground crying as well as inuyasha kneeled down Slowly he lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. She looked at him and enjoyed his touch. He leaned a bit; slowly his face was getting closer to hers. She could almost feel his lips on hers. He closed his eyes . This was it. They were getting closer to their first real kiss.  
  
Suddenly a rustle in from the sound of the leaves caught Inuyasha's attention, immediately he broke off. He gasped as he looked at the sky, hundreds of demons sweeping across the air heading in the village..  
  
"Whatda hell!." Inuyasha quickly grabbed hold of kagome . Komiro woke up and saw the terrfying site across the horizon, Sango and Shippou rushed outside the tent.  
  
"Naraku!!!! He will find me!" Kagura shrieked komir held her on her shoulder close to his chest.  
  
"It's you behind these!" Inuyasha shot back at kagura and made her cry  
  
"Don't mess with her it's not her fault!" Komiro tried to control his temper. But it was not a perfect time. Miroku and kaede appeared heading at the camp.  
  
"The town is on fire!! Spreading like waves Hurry!!.. we must do something!..Miroku said trying to catch his breath  
  
"NO!... hide kagura, komiro take her away from here, as well as yourself" Kaede said hastily  
  
"This is stupid! Why does he have to hide her! And keeping him away from a fight!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"NO I Can't stay here" Kagura insisted. "You'll be in danger!. I must go back!"  
  
"Are you insane. Naraku will kill you!" Komiro exclaimed  
  
"He was hunting for you... I can't bear to see you suffer" Kagura tried to struggle away from him but she was still tied on the other end of the rope. She took out a knife and sliced the rope and she ran.  
  
"No!.come back!" Komiro began to spread his wings out but inuyasha grab his arm when he was about to leave.  
  
"Don't be a fool.. Naraku set this as a trap, it's to late to chase her!" Inuyasha yelled at him  
  
"She will be killed ! let me go!" komiro yelled back at him, Inuyasha punched him unto the face.. kagome tried to hold them both miroku grabbed inuyasha'a arms so he can't give another blow at komiro.. "STOP IT! YOU TWO!" Kaede yelled  
  
"You're a FOOL Komiro!"  
  
"Stop it Inuyasha!...please. " Kagome screamed at him  
  
Komiro stood up from his knees.. and brushed the blood from his mouth the pierced his lips from inuyasha's punch  
  
"You're a fool Komiro. She's not Xiamun!.. You're Fiancee is sleeping dead!" Inuyasha shot back at him struggling from Miroku's grip  
  
"YOU SPEAK AS IF.. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL. WHAT ABOUT YOU!.. YOU TAKE KAGOME FORGRANTED.. SO WHAT IF I HAVE SOMETHING FOR HER!.." Komiro began to speak out kagome was shocked to what inyasha said as well as the others. about komiro's fiancée.then he continued.  
  
" KAGURA. TRIED TO FIT IN... FOR US.AT LEAST LIKE HER SHE WAS HONEST.. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THRU INUYASHA!"  
  
the sudden silence hurled between them. Komiro turned away from them and he looked back.. it seemd it would be the last thing he would see them kagome let go off inuyasha , she realize he won't be coming back " Komi- chan.. " Kagome tried to grab hold of the edge of his wings but he flew off and he headed towards the burning town .  
  
"What's with you!!" Kagome slapped inuyasha. " He's the only close friend I have back home!.." Kagome cried. " I was wrong you're selfish. I hate you!" Kagome yelled and left them "This is to much!.. no kagome! " Inuyasha chase her.  
  
I'm just trying to keep him from danger. foolish kagome she doesn't realize it all!  
  
Inuyasha chased her as well he will to komiro to get them all back, It will be dangerous., obviously the stampede of demons in the horizon was really plotted by naraku, which inuyasha feared all along thinking it when kagura started to stay with komiro  
  
I knew this will happen, Naraku will definitely find kagura, and komiro as well. he feared  
  
"Things maybe worse!we must get them! Naraku maybe know. this would happen.. to lure komiro to him as well as Kagome" Kaede remarked and hurriedly with panic , Sango , miroku, kaede and shippou hopped on kirara's back, and went to the blazing town  
  
*+*+*+*+* TO BE CONCLUDED I really need reviews, I'm going to finish this with a couple of chapters left. 


	21. Deceiving Dragon

A/N: Kinda feel disappointed, I don't receive any reviews from it.  
Maybe it was too long, almost consisting like two sequels of a fan  
fiction. so I'll make it brief..I'll say last 3 left..sort of  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 21 Deceiving dragon  
  
Komiro swoop over the flaming rooftops, it was like a flaming hell, he covered his face to avoid the itch to sneeze himself out from the air due to the smoke, that burns from the fire. But he can't hold on it was too much suffocation., komiro felt his strength began to drain his half dragon appearance morphed him back into his original form, and fell from the sky, hiting the wall and tumbled down the wall due to suffocation of too much smoke and ashes.. Komiro stood up from his knees, weak from his fall from the sky he called out Kagura's name "KAGURA!" , people from the burning town ran in panicked away from some falling debris. But Komiro head opposite from the place they ran from.  
  
"Komiro!!!" kagome saw him he fell from his knees. kagome rushed to his side  
  
"Oh, you're weakened..You're so stupid. you can't just flew from that smoke cloud!.. It's to dangerous!" she helped him from his knees, suddenly a huge reptilian tiger appeared before them  
  
"A demon!" Kagome gasped, komiro stood in front of her  
  
"Are you crazy , you're back to your normal self!"  
  
"Run Kagome!!!!.."  
  
"no!.." Kagome screamed suddenly kagura appeared before them. and a ball of fire spout from her casted magic the magic she casted upon the creature, but the demon strike his paws against kagura that slashed her skin and threw her out from a distance. Komiro went to her terrified as he hold kagura.  
  
"Run, komiro... I can't let you die..take Kagome with you, both of you are the hunted". Kagura chuckled, komiro took out a handkerchief from his hand and used it to hold the bleeding of her arm.  
  
"move go!!!!go away!" Kagura pushed him,  
  
The demon disappeared.  
  
"YOU Traitor, now I will reclaim you soul in debt!" Naraku appeared before them, an evil black aura hurled right before them and suddenly appeared from naraku's hand a silver dagger..  
  
"XIAMUN'S RELIC DAGGER!" Komiro gasped realizing it was the blade that caused his scar .. Komiro quickly turned to kagome,  
  
"KAGOME, forgive, me just play along!"  
  
Kagome didn't have the chance to wonder , when a fraction of a second, he took her dragging from her hair and threw her infront of Naraku  
  
"What.. Are you doing!!!!!"Kagome was shocked when komiro dragged her like a rag doll.anger and dissapointment wondered in her eyes looking at komiro  
  
"I'm the one you want, and now I am with your service.. This is the girl that you wanted the key to the other pieces of the shikon notama!  
  
Kagome and kagura froze, and kagome soon realize what blasphemy komiro began to speak at naraku.. "He's..betraying. inuyasha?" but suddenly in her thoughts realized, komiro has other things he was planning.  
  
"YOU'RE THE DRAGON YOUKAI.. WHY SHOULD I TRUST YOU, JUST SUDDENLY SHOWING YOUR BETRAYAL , TO YOUR ALLIES AND SURRENDERING TO ME?" Naraku drew the sword infront of his eyes.  
  
"I SEEK REVENGE ON INUYASHA" Komiro answered him straightly "I KNOW WHERE THE SHARDS ARE.'  
  
"YOU TraiTor!!!!!" Inuyasha appeared behind them and drew out his tetsusaiga "PROVE KOMIRO!!!! YOUR SUBMISSION TO ME! AND TO BE SURE.." naraku cast a sparkling dust at komiro's face instantly he transformed himself into his Dragon form, but his eyes were fiery red again ,  
  
"NO!!!" Kagome gasped seeing all of these thing.. the real duel between the Dragon and the Dog. She grabbed komiro's arm but komiro shoved her away and suddenly a fiery blaze of sword appeared from his hand but, the flame glowed and turned solid, into a solid sword, similar to the tetsusaiga's features but a scaly dragon image sculpted on its handle, Inuyasha's anger made the tetsusaiga show it's power.  
  
"Komiro show me!" naraku provoked komiro, and his new sacred blade glowed showing it's power, just when inuyasha was about to strike komiro before he was about to make a move, the pwer of the sword revealed, when komiro was going to strike his own blade, it lengthened into a bladed whip, like a snake sword, it caught inuyasha's hand that made his threw the tetsusaiga out of the ring  
  
"Incredible. the power of the Tetsusaiga is no match from Komiro's,... Inuyasha. pull back". Kaede yelled at him. The injured inuyasha stood up from his knees. wobbling as he shook his bleeding hand from komiro's slash and took the tetsusaiga back  
  
"Komiro.. I believed in you!!!.." he chuckled , but komiro ran towards him giving another blow, lickily Inuyasha blocked his strike with the tetsusaiga,  
  
"Komiro...!...why?!!!" Inuyasha looked straightly in his fiery red eyes, he was surprised to what he saw and he flipped back into a backward feet, to keep a distant from him. Inuyasha saw that instant, his eyes were red , but filled with his own tears...  
  
"It's not his will to fight me????" inuyasha wondered, that made him lowered his defense, he sensed komiro was only, pretending to betray them but why? Komiro charged him so quickly with another swoop of his blade but inuyasha avoided it to his side. "Komiro ..don't do this?!.."  
  
"No!!!! attack me!!!. you coward!.." Komiro yelled Inuyasha, cleared his thoughts and suddenly realized komiro. knows what he was doing, it was his part to deceive naraku so Inuyasha strike komiro even he didn't wanted it. "NO!!!!!!" Kagome ran towards the battle and hugged inuyasha,, accidentally komiro took his counter attack but kagome caught it that caught her arm with his blade. They both froze, Inuyasha dropped his tetsusaiga and hugged kagome  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!!" Kagome chuckled saying at him buteven komiro's eyes were darkened, he was crying. kagome noticed it, komiro was trying to battle his pain..  
  
Kagura quickly grabbed komiro.for all she knew, komiro can't harm his friends.  
  
"Inuyasha. I will save him.." Kagura said in a low voice at inuyasha and both of them vanished. Leaving naraku "NOW INUYASHA!!!!..YOU WILL MEET YOUR MATCH... AGAINST YOU OWN FRIEND WHO JUST BETRAYED YOU!" with a hideous laughter echoed among them. naraku too vanished , leaving inuaysha and therest and kagome.  
  
"Komiro.. That's not him.. is he inuyasha?" kagome uttered. Inuyasha hugged her tightly  
  
"He didn't betrayed us.. He will betray Naraku.. I will save him" inuyasha's tears flowed from his cheek.. And watched the empty midsts.. then they took kagome to get her to immediated, medication.  
  
*+*+*+*  
  
Next Chapter to be followed near complete.. just finishing he sequence of the story, I just can't anymore replies, and it's a bit long, since I'm already writing another fan fic.wait fro my next follow up. I really need reviews for this.. FIRESTARR 


	22. Another love that crossed time

A/N: Kinda feel disappointed, I don't receive any reviews from it.  
Maybe it was too long, almost consisting like two sequels of a fan  
fiction. so I'll make it brief..I'll say last 3 left..sort of  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 22 - Another love that crossed time  
  
"...Inuyasha!!!!.." Kagome ran towards him, Inuyasha looked behind him and saw kagome. "Don't follow me...!" He pushed her away when she just hugged him.  
  
"Why?.. I'm coming with you..you just can't leave me."  
  
"I.. don't believe to anyone anymore." Inuyasha slapped her face.  
  
"achk!!!.." Kagome woke up.huffing her breath. She was on Inuyasha's Back.  
  
"You're awake. why what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked her  
  
"It's nothing.a dream . I guess, where are you taking me..?" Kagome asked  
  
"I know you're still recovering. we're heading at naraku's place... because, even when I leave, you'll just follow me." He said.  
  
Kagome looked above them Kirara's ride flew across them and he leaned her face on inuyasha's back  
  
Kagome was surprised, how Inuyasha was determined to face Komiro again, and this time , she didn't bother to ask why so sudden he was doing it for her. Kagome tightened her arms around inuyasha's shoulders, as he carried her on his back, on their way to naraku's dark realms.  
  
"Thank you... Inuyasha.. and I'm so sorry." She whispered right beside his ear, Inuyasha sighed deeply, somehow he felt he did the right thing, for all he ever wanted is to get things they way they used to be before  
  
When they arrived there.. inuyasha stopped running and held kagome down from his back, She separated from the gang. and she went by the stream sat on a pile of rocks.. a few meters away from them. inuyasha followed  
  
"You feeling better already?" He asked "Not really..my wound is still inflamed and it hurts." Kagome winces her eyes,.  
  
"Let me see.. if you don't mind?" He checked the wound from the side of her waist It was still bleeding, even with a bandage tied on it. "It hurts..." She uttered clutching her hands n his sleeve from pain.  
  
Kagome looked at her surroundings, it was familiar yet, she felt uneasy, and remembered, it was the valley behind naraku's lair, and they've already arrived  
  
"Kagome.. we should clean your wound . can you do it by the stream" He asked  
  
She realized he meant for her to take a bath. But "how can I do that???I can't even much walk. and I'm bleeding.. I just can't get undress before him." She thought  
  
" I can't do it on my own... and we're here already, it's dangerous out here' she said. " That's a problem, If we don't clean it you're scar will get infected.. I'll call sango".  
  
"No, Nevermind"  
  
. Kagome can't think of anyway but she suggested " You can assist me. It's ok.. I don't mind. At least I'm secured from this place just don't leave .. after all I can't really do it by myself. And don't call Sango"Shyly kagome looked away from him..Inuyasha swallowed nervously.. "What the hell.. Now I have to help her take a bath.!with her own will?.. This is embarrassing. she might think I'm a pervert.and maybe she was right. I have to help her Ther's nothing wrong" he thought.  
  
"You sure.. If not I can Get her"  
  
" NO.. don't bother".  
  
Inuyasha removed his red top and handed to her. "Here. you can change already, used my coat to cover you.. I'll go by the tree over there, until you've changed already" Inuyasha left her . and she did as she was told.  
  
" That was so nice of him, I can even read his thoughts.All this time..lead us revealing our thoughts to each other. thank for komiro.. he was a big help inuyasha began to change..first, I met komiro, he was jealous, why?.. he loves me... now I heard he confessed, but still, he was worried, we can't stay together all this time he loved me?".  
  
Kagome put on inuyasha's coat.. " Inuyasha.. I'm done". The hanyou went at her and took a small pouch pulled out a bottle of disenfectant and, a couple of topical medication.. Inuyasha follwed her by the stream. Kagome wore his coat back wards revealing her bare back with the fresh scar.  
  
Inuyasha first was uneasy.. as well as kagome. as he washed thoughly her wound and cleaned it with proper medication, Kagome remained silent, she peeked over her shoulders, Inuyasha was thinking of something else.. while helping her tend her wounds  
  
"My.. kagome.Oh god.. now look what you've done.." Inuyasha said to himself he felt pity staring the scar that damaged kagome's skin  
  
"Inuyasha.. I'm fine.. don't get those things blaming you...I know I usually get hurt but .. I'm with you..I'm always strong that Way."  
  
"What are you saying.I just didn't have the chance to protect , you.. All these things, Know I didn't know why am I recovering that jewel for..I don't know if it will fulfill my wish?".. Inuyasha finished applying back a new bandage  
  
"What is you real wish anyway?" she asked "You're done already.. Now let's go" The only answer Inuyasha gaved to her, "I wish.. I'm part of your wish." Kagome said to him. , as inuyasha didn't walked away she pulled his hand.back to the stream. "Hold me." Kagome placed his hands around her. Inuyasha was amazed, inspite of their differences and fights, still kagome believed on him. He touched her cheek. "If Only I can believe, that I can stay with you forever..till then I can realize that I'm worth for you ...maybe I just can be a friend for now." Inuyasha kissed her in the fore head.  
  
"Is this...good bye?.." Kagome wasn't expecting that he say , she felt that her chest was about to explode. It's now or never, kagome drag his sleeve, when inuyasha was about to turn his back on her by her own free will, she kissed him that he was unaware of it. It was by force kagome pulled back, Inuyasha was surprised , he doesn't know what to say and began to cry at him..  
  
"Huh!..What was that for?"  
  
"Know tell, me at my face... You Jerk!!!.. You love me or not???!"  
  
"TELL ME!!!!"..  
  
In an instant, provoked inuyasha pulled her into his arms.when her lips met his,the real thing, it was by force as if inuyasha was provoked just to make her shut up.. but sooner and later,They're eyes were closed, they both melted with a passionate kiss, kagome respond back, inuyasha pulled her closer to him gently, she tried to break it off, but Inuyasha took his chance and never let her go, he was longing that moment it must have been so many times he attempted to kiss her. But when that time she insisted, he didn't have second thoughts, his lips, tasted her lips, again and again. Kagome didn't have the chance to answer back. It was all romantic. then he broke away and hugged her tightly and silenced between them..  
  
"If The Jewel can grant me a wish..." his voice was trembling "I wanted to be with you.. Forever" Inuyasha whispered touched kagome's balack hair, kagome never felt that way before, moved by what he said, tears dripped down from her cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha.." She was saying, but Suddenly something interrupted their heartfelt moment. when inuyasha overheard something , they both heard voices  
  
"Shhhh.." Inuyasha pulled kagome slowly, and quietly they looked at the other side of the stream., they both heard a familiar voice..  
  
It was Komiro..  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Komiro was unaware of inuyasha'a presence so the two kept very quiet , watching komiro who was waiting for someone as he sat on a boulder. maybe it was kagura.  
  
"Komiro..." Kagura appeared behind him. komiro quickly jumped off the boulder and hugged kagura. They kissed that moment too.  
  
"huh. now I get it.. He loved her so much.." Kagome whispered and looked at inuyasha "I.. know that already.. I've should have told you.. Komiro told me. kagura looks exactly like her late bethrode".  
  
"Huh.. she's dead?" "He doesn't know, she was unconscious for a long time." "Coma.? Oh dear"  
  
"Shhhh... keep quiet" inuyasha covered her mouth as they watched, the secret meeting.  
  
Kagura pulled away from his kiss and hugged him. "I've never felt this way me with . I love you so much".  
  
"Yo ai ni. (Chinese "I love You")" all that Komiro said, kagura did understand what he said. Something caught inuyasha's eyes "IT"S naraku!!!" He gasped, he saw Naraku was spying above komiro and kagura. they were unaware. That made them leap out of the water..  
  
"Komiro!!!!!" Inuyasha was running towards them Komiro looked at his direction he saw Inuyasha and kagome..  
  
What was it when komiro looked in front of him, It was NARAKU! WAS ABOUT TO Stab him! With a dagger.  
  
It was all, slow, infront of him when Kagura blocked her bady infront of komiro, The dagger was long and plunged into Kagura's upper chest and still it caught komiro too plunging same on his.. wound.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Inuyasha saw the terrfying moment  
  
"KOMIRO!!!!!!"Kagome cried and ran towards them.. Kaede and the others over heard and saw as Komiro and Kagura fall into the shallow water.  
  
"Ka... Gu.Ra!!!!" Komiro chuckled gasping, everything was a blur before his eyes he saw , inuyasha , sango , kaede and Miroku attacked Naraku. and by his side he saw kagome rushed to him,  
  
"Komiro!!!" Panicked kagome she tried to pull out the dagger that nailed both of them.  
  
"Ka.gura" He tried to pull out the dagger  
  
"Were loosing blood kagome..." Komiro uttered ".. Komi.ro.. I love ..you.." Kagura looked at him although they are both in the edge to their dying voice.. "Ka..gome... get the ...clothe ...from my pouch hurry!." kagura uttered.. kagome followed her command and opened the pouch and there on her pal, shine the last ¼ piece of the shikon no tama!..  
  
"Ka.gu.ra. You took it from naraku!!!!" Komiro's eyes filled with tears, Kagome was touched and frightened emotions panicked her, all the pieces were now almost complete, the pieces from, the demons', kouga's, seshommarou's claims. then Kagura stole from Naraku. only a large pice missing  
  
"there's only one left.." kagura said as she pulled out the blade plunging between komiro and her. a bright light appeared, stunningly... before kagome's eyes, she even closed her eyes and looked away, it interrupted the battle between Naraku and the rest, that almost blinded with the vibrant brightness.a glowing sphere enclosed kagura and komiro together..  
  
As the dagger being pulled out plunging from his wound the tip of the blade somehow caught the shard out of his body it was the largest piece. right from kagome's hand the pieces flew towards kagura and komiro as the pieces united with komiro's last one.. The shikon no tama,slowly landed on komiro's and kagura's hands  
  
"We both did it really did it!" Komiro looked at kagome was thrilled and happy.."Kagome you an grant inuyash'a wish!"  
  
"No.. both of you can only do it for yourselves, take the chance!" kagome cried .. There was nothing she can do, she was not the holder of the jewel..  
  
Kagura eyes were filled with tears, although they were loosing strength. Komiro decided to take his wish, before kagura dies.  
  
"You mustn't die not yet, as well... the tragedy with xiamun...don't die on me. I love you!.I wish to change it all this tragedy I saw". a sphere glowed among them just when kagura was loosing her conciousness.  
  
"NO!!!!" Komiro was too late, his anger rage he felt the fiery power in him, and went towards Naraku  
  
"Now you lost your chance with the shikon no tama!" Naraku was about to kill inuyasha who was nadly bruised , his tetsusaiga flew across him. just when komiro appeared behind inuyasha and his own blade clashed in between naraku's strike against inuyasha.. That Instant the Shikon powers reacted on Komiro as well as Inuyasha, Inuyasha transformed into his more beastly image, he was more demon. as well as komiro his eyes glowed brightly fiery.. his wings transformed larger his claws on both hands were longer. Both off them, the youkai blood came out, a strong powerful aura appeared behind the two, with a huge image of a silver dragon and a red wolf like dog.  
  
"It's the power of the shikon no tama!" Miroku yelled, as they battle against the strong wind from naraku komiro and inuyasha, The tetsusaiga flew back from inuyasha's hand,  
  
"NARAKU!!!!!!...You killed so many lives!!!!.. witness the power of the jewel!" Inuyasha growled, komiro's sword lengthened and attacked naraku's shielding spell.  
  
The battle was extreme.. Kagome can't even looked as the two important men in her life transformed into monsters, it was she was afraid off. in her arms rests kagura's lifeless body.  
  
"It's not over yet!" Kikyo appeared above them and shot inuyasha on his leg, that weakened his stance.  
  
Kikyo nabbed naraku and disappeared in the midsts., the intensity began to cease, so as Komiro and Inuyasha fell to the ground, sango and miroku went to them.. komiro and Inuyasha regain their little strength  
  
"Kagura ???" he uttered, miroku carried him as they went to kagura's lifeless body.,  
  
kagome was terrified and too much emotion she hugged inuyasha, watching komiro crawled up to seat and took kagura's lifelessbody in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha..!!!.. the jewel.. It didn't work..why so many have to die..I can't even be with you anymore!!1" Kagome cried. even Inuyasha can't stop his own tears... but he looked at kagome's eyes  
  
"It's ok. it was Komiro's chance" He smiled, pleasing himself witnessing that the jewel,didn't work. as they gathered around the mourning komiro  
  
a bright light appeared glowed over kagura's body.. then she woke up. Komiro was overjoyed.."YOU"RE ALIVE...!!!"  
  
"Komiro...I love you..so much..i want to be with you!!!"  
  
"Kagura.. I love..you, eventhough time will separate us .."  
  
". Then I will Find you.. Time will change when you go back home". Kagura said to him, she understand completely.  
  
Overhearing it Inuyasha was moved on how Kagura proved her love for komiro, just like him. It doesn't matter.."Komiro..Thankyou.." Inuyasha called out to him.  
  
He smiled at him "Inuyasha. You're a lucky guy. kagome. loves you more than you'll ever know", and to kagome, he stood up. as the glow continued to wrap as a sphere between them. "Kagome.. I can go home now, as well as you are" He said.  
  
"That was very brave.. komiro.." Sango began smiled.  
  
"I'm going to miss you.. komiro.." Shippou hugged him as he patted him on the head  
  
"Komiro, I knew you you and Inuyasha make a good duo.." Kaede said  
  
"I'm going to miss you two see fighting at each other" Miroku said  
  
"I know"  
  
"Yeah. going to miss you overgrown bat!: Inuyasha laughed..  
  
Kagura hugged him " I'm going to miss you.."  
  
Komiro turned at her "I know and I'll wait.." Then Komiro kissed kagura on her lips.. the shikon glowed above them, casting the last wish sparkle of light, made kagura and komiro disappeared like magic. the shard pieces separated back into pices , like before, the half in Kagome's hand including Komiro's, but the half flew out to the sky..  
  
"It must be going back to naraku." Inuyasha gazed at the sky..  
  
"Kagura probably is back with Naraku..she maybe has the other half." Kaede sounded disspointed  
  
"Well Were back to where we started, let's pack up" Sango insisted  
  
leaving inuyasha and kagome "Inuyasha." she gazed at him.. "It's going to be along journey.. again.."  
  
"It doesn't matter.. Now I know it's true..I'm determined to find it. let's get you home".  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
Tada last chapter will be followed.. Firestarr 


	23. Last Chapter

A/n: This is the last chapter, I finished it because it's too long.  
  
Chapter -23  
  
Shard, Time and affection  
  
It was the greatest quest they ever been,.. Kagome woke up from her bed "Was it all a dream?" she can't even remember if she came out from the well, The sun, peeked out from her window, she looked at her alarm clock,"Huh!" she wondered, the clock date was dated the Sunday morning before  
  
"this is a week ago... The past must have changed?. from the shard's magic" kagome fixed herself , took a shower and changed into her outdoor clothes ,rushed downstairs, to the kitchen, she looked at the counter there was no package..  
  
"Souta? Did anyone called me?" she asked her brother.  
  
"Nope!.." he answered...as he was putting on his shoes  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked..  
  
"We have a school play.. Hello, my new teacher tutors me every Sunday, kagome , mama said bring me lunch at school okay?"  
  
Kagome wondered, she have no idea souta has school activities..  
  
"kagome..." her mother called her she went outside "finish raking the leaves okay. I have to fix souta's lunch before lunch time" her mother handed her the rake and went in.  
  
Kagome was very confused.. there was no package no teddy bear, but where's inuyasha's letter, she looked at the tree, nothing was tied there, she sat down on the bench..  
  
And sniffed the morning breeze against the sun, just when she opened her eyes, two hands covered her eyes,"WHO"S THIS?" she gently touched the hand and tried to guess it, it has claws..  
  
"I still don't know who is is, with you with claws, either it's inuyasha or komiro" She giggled, then she smelled a scent of a rose."Inuyasha...!" She looked behind her a pair of gold eyes smiled at her and embraced her.. "Hey you're wearing my cap and clothes" she noticed  
  
"Of course I have to hide my Hanyou image, even my ears with your baseball cap, it looks good on me.. I just borrowed it " He laughed and pinched her nose  
  
"There's no letter?" she asked. "why would I have to write a letter, since I only need to see you myself".  
  
"That makes me too.." Kagome looked at the gate, it was komiro standing he was carrying his jacket behind him and a bag  
  
"You're leaving?" she asked  
  
"The game is over..time must have changed." He didn't sound to be pleased and sat beside them  
  
"So What happen to results?" inuyasha asked  
  
"...Xiamun.. wasn't in the hospital, I called, then it wondered me if she died.. It's odd, she was not dead"  
  
"So why so glum?" kagome asked  
  
"She and I seemed never met?.. Time changed, I called my parents, they don't know whois Xiamun or her family". "There must be something wrong. The shikon did changed the time".. Inuyasha insisted  
  
"kagome!!!" her mother went outside  
  
"Oh I see you have visitors" she smiled  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Hirugashi" The two both replied courteously  
  
then she handed kagome souta's lunch  
  
"Well I better get going.." Komiro insisted  
  
"Hey that's unfair.. you're really leaving the dorm" kagome asked  
  
"I'm just bothering you two.."  
  
"Come with us.. we have a lot to talk bout, Inuyasha said and cluthed to komiro's shoulder while the three of them headed to souta's school play.  
  
" I really don't know, I still feel powers in me.. you still think I'm still a real youkai inuyasha?" komiro asked while kagome was looking for souta by the fence of the nursery, there were so many people but the play hasn't started  
  
"You can come with us? Komiro. let's search the shard pieces together"  
  
"Nah.. I'll just steal another wish from it!" Komiro laughed  
  
"Why not, Kagura might be missing you badly!" Inuyasha remarked and laughed Kagome was watching the two boys, she was glad to see komiro was happy and after what a big help he have taught inuyasha, that made him admit she loves her, she was happy though.  
  
"souta! Here's your lunch!" souta came running towards kagome, in his funny costume  
  
"Hey.. Komiro, I'd say souta replaced you!" Inuyasha smiled at souta, his costume was a large bat."INUYASHA!!!!" souta ran to him..  
  
"well souta we'd better be going okay." Kagome said , souta hugged inuyasha and komiro as they left. walking way from the school  
  
"Oh no!!!.." Souta saw kagome's wallet on the ground but the school play was about to start.. Ms. Yangtzu her class adviser didn't permit him to go out the gate..  
  
"But teacher.. it's my sister's purse' souta said  
  
"Okay, I'll get it to her." her teacher suggested. And went outside the gate.  
  
*+*+*+* "Miss..Souta's sister!!!" Souta's teacher called the three looked behind them they saw a woman with a bit distant. Komiro narrowed his eyes, she kindda looked familiar. but when miss Yangtzu went upclose to them. Komiro can't hardly believed what he saw.. Kagome and inuyasha was also amazed.. Miss. Yangtzu was catching her breath ..  
  
"Yes?" Kagome asked. .. "Souta told me it was yours? You've dropped it?"  
  
"Uhuh..." she said "thank you."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged komiro's shoulder to make him to speak  
  
"I'd better be going..you're Kagome right?" Miss. Yangtzu asked  
  
"Yes I.. am. and you're?"  
  
"Miss. Xiamun Yangtzu. I'd better be going.'' " wait miss, .. Hi I'm Komiro xiu.." Komiro "Nice to meet you..do you play the fifa cup? Youseemed familiar, have we met?" she asked  
  
"Maybe. somewhere in time I guess." Then Inuyasha and kagome separated from them  
  
"Wow.. Komiro's wish did come true... "  
  
"She really looked like Kagura.." Then inuyasha turned at kagome  
  
"what she asked.?"  
  
"We can be Together like that.. If Kagura can... I can do the same... to be with you. Now I know I need you. I envy them. and even it would take me years, I can find you also..." Inuyasha pulled kagome in his arms and kissed her on her lips. It was all she wanted to hear. It was a long kiss as if they never didn't want to let go.  
  
*+*+*+*+*  
  
That's it. wow.. I hope .some of you appreciate it .. it's really hard to put it into words, I just have to end it, because I'm not getting any reviews... let me know what do you think.. If you like a sequal.. I'll think it over. maybe I'll write another one of these days.-this is my 1st written fanfic! Thanks!  
  
FireStarr 


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Naraku sat in the empty dark room of his lair, his thoughts drifted deeply into planning an evil scheme. "My Lord.We don't have the Shards! Inuyasha has the half. how can that help me to become a real mortal living again" Kikyo asked, as her face glimmer against the gloomy moonlight , pale as ever. Naraku didn't answer her  
  
"You're useless. Time will mark us as a disgrace history.." She said  
  
"Patience. Time will not Disgrace us, if it does , so will Inuyasha." He answered, Kikyo looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Let them have the whole piece, you will see. We can live.as we always enjoy devouring the power of the Shikon no Tama."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked  
  
"If Inuyasha choses Kagome, and Komiro surpass the change of his own time.. Let them be.We can take Inuyasha in my own hands. and he will never live in the future!" Naraku clenched his fist , his laughter echoed in the evil lair, for he always wants him dead what ever it takes, whenever it does..  
  
My 1st Fan fic is inspired and dedicated to : My loving Best friend CJ without his love he showed me, I shouldn't have met the one who really was for me all along. My Very Inuyasha and Komiro ^_^  
  
Merry Christmas *+*+*+*+*  
  
it's an epilogue and prolugue at the same time to my upcoming sequel  
  
thank you for reviews, although some reviewers flame, as you all know it's not that easy to think and type, I hope you would consider just bear with me.  
  
Actually it took me time to think if I'm gonna write a sequel to it, I'm just discourage, but since I was currently making another fic after when I finished this one, it's on Games category :Soulcalibur. Check it out, anyway..i still have requests for a sequel so here again.I'm Back!  
  
Bear with my although I have a degree, I'm Asian , and since this is definitely LONG! It's hard to edit. ^_^ just disappointed as you can see what I wrote in the chap1 repost DON"T FLAME ME! - yup I was.. really..disappointed with it.. anyway.. okay I'll see if I can get a beta reader for this..  
  
Actually I know how to end the sequel I'm planning to write it down.just wait for it afterall it's the Holidays..  
  
Happy Holidays...  
  
Wait for the upcoming " STA SEQUEL : Unbroken Vow "  
  
FireStarr - 


End file.
